Breaking Point
by Kyvena
Summary: Sakura is an S-ranked elite ninja of Konoha is terrorized behind and in front of her face wherever she goes until she meets Deidara whom gives her an ultimatum, stay and be miserable, or leave. Making her choice was easy, but life in the Akatsuki is never easy. Hate becomes love and enemies become family. Just when things begin to look up something brings it right back down. R&R
1. The Laughing Stock of Konoha

**Huzzah! Story number 4 arrives! This is FANFICTION, so I write what I want and you read. If you don't like the way I write leave, I'm not forcing a gun to any of your heads forcing you to read my stories. This is a double pairing story, so if you don't like that then turn around now.**

**With that being said I would like to give special shout outs to all of my followers who love my writing! I couldn't do this without you! **

**Enjoy!**

**~ Kyvena**

Chapter 1: The Laughing Stock of Konoha

Sakura woke up and stretched, all of her joints popping at once. She stood up and went into her bathroom, she admired her long beautiful thigh length pink hair before hopping in the shower, she quickly washed and got out. She brushed her hair and flipped it over to put it up into a high ponytail. She tied her ninja head band on the top of her head.

"Time for cloths..." she sighed. She had actually grown a decent sized chest. She hooked on her bra before pulling a black mesh undershirt on and black tube top with her clans symbol on the back in hot pink. She then pulled on her black mesh leggings before yanking her black spandex shorts, which had gotten much shorter over the years. She hooked her leg weapon holster on and medic belt. She had officially ditched the apron.

She then yanked her black leather gloves on and zipped up her knee high black leather combat boots. "Time to report to the Hokage..." she sighed, Lady Tsunade had been her only shelter and her safe haven from this evil village she called home by training her extensively and had passed away tragically when Sakura was 20 years old, but luckily before she passed Lady Tsunade had made Sakura an S-ranked elite ninja. But now Naruto was Hokage and things were a lot different...

She walked out of her house only to be pegged by water balloons and everyone who had been walking by stopped and began laughing. Sakura learned to "shake it off" and cry whenever she got back home. She quickly made hand signs before vanishing in a storm of cherry blossom petals.

She appeared in the Hokage's tower and sulked towards Naruto's office. Once there she straightened up and knocked on the door. "Enter!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura grasped the door handle and it shocked her painfully. But she pressed through, "Hokage-sama." If Sasuke had taught her anything, it was how to keep that damn stoic look on your face.

Naruto grinned, "Sakura. It's soooo lovely to see you." He said sarcastically. "Vice versa..." she said plainly before whispering so softly only God could hear her, "dope..." she mentally rolled her eyes.

She stood there in silence as Naruto eyes her figure up and down. "If you're done ogling me and don't have a mission for your best S-ranked elite ninja, I would like to be excused." She sighed.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "get out of my office Haruno. As a matter of fact, why don't you just fucking leave!? No one in this village has ever liked you anyway!" Sakura's eye twitched. "Have a nice day Hokage-sama." She bowed before making her hand signs once again and vanishing in a whirl of her signature cherry blossom petals.

She teleported out of the village into a field just outside of Konoha, this is where she came to blow off steam. She infused a lot of her chakra into her fist before slamming it into an enormous tree, easily splitting it in half.

She repeated this action about ten more times before she fell to the ground sobbing. He watched her through his scope and carefully inched closer and closer until he was right behind her. "Tch, if your so miserable why are you still a shinobi? Hm!" Sakura whipped around and saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her entire life.

"W...who are you?" That's when she noticed it, the black cloak adorning red clouds, none other than an Akatsuki member, but as of the moment, she couldn't bring herself to care whether he killed her or not.

"Name's Deidara, yeah. And from the looks of my bingo book, you must be Sakura Haruno." She sighed, "Yup, that's me. Look if you're here to kill me just do it fast. I've suffered enough in one life time for fifty people."

Deidara cocked his eyebrow, "I hadn't planned on killing you. But if you want me to I can. Hm!" He stared at this beautiful sad woman in front of him. Her hair had fallen from its ponytail, leaving it blowing softly in the wind as she sat there with a look that could bring any man to his knees.

Sakura just sat there and looked at Deidara with the saddest expression of pain and hurt he had ever seen, but yet she never shed a single tear.

Deidara sighed and slowly walked up to her before sitting in front of her. "Someone as beautiful as you should never look so sad, yeah..."

Sakura smiled sadly at him, "What reason do I have to be happy for...? I grew up in a village where everyone gets a good kick out of hurting me. They treat me worse than a Jinchuuriki host... and yet I'm the top S-ranked elite ninja in the entire village. You'd think people would fear me."

Deidara scoffed, "They treat you that way because you allow them to. If it were me I'd just blow the place up." He then grinned handsomely.

Sakura looked down sadly, "I suppose you're right... But why would I want to inflict pain on others when I know how it feels...?"

Deidara looked at this beautiful mess in front of him. "Then leave, yeah." Sakura looked up, "Leave...?" Deidara looked at her sternly, "The real reason I'm here is because the Akatsuki wants you. Your strength and medical skills surpass the legendary Tsunade. Not even to mention your clans terrifying Kekke Genki and your summoning skills are off the charts, yeah."

Sakura looked at Deidara wide eyed, "The Akatsuki wants me...?" Deidara nodded, "Yup, after I read about you in the bingo book I have to admit I was a little timid to even come and retrieve you, yeah." He laughed nervously before continuing, "But then I just saw you sitting in this field... you looked so...heart broken, yeah."

Sakura chuckled sadly, "I suppose I look weak to someone like you, aye?" Deidara shook his head, "No. You looked lost and broken, yeah..."

Sakura laughed softly, "I suppose I could see why you would say that." Just then Deidara vanished leaving Sakura a note, 'Sorry I left Sakura, someone is coming. I expect your answer within a few months. -Deidara'

Just then Ino walked into the clearing, "Well, well, well, look who we have here. If it's not the most hated girl in Konoha." Sakura sighed and stared out into the clearing.

Ino growled and grabbed Sakura's long hair, pulling it hard making Sakura flinch,"DON'T IGNORE ME HUGE FOREHEADED LOSER!"

"Ino, you are still a Chunin, I am an S-ranked elite ninja. Is it wise to be fucking with me!?" Sakura growled back.

"You won't do anything, and besides, you got that title while the 5th was still alive and everyone knows you were teacher's pet! That's the only reason you got where you are today!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Are you done Ino? Or did you just come here to make someone else miserable?" Sakura scoffed. Ino threw Sakura to the ground. "Why don't you just leave already?!"

Sakura fisted the grass in her gloved hands. Deidara watched from a distance through his scope, "Do something about it Sakura!" He whispered angrily.

Tears fell from Sakura's face, "In due time Ino..." she whispered. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Ino swiftly kicked Sakura upside the head.

Deidara clenched his fists, "DO SOMETHING SAKURA!" get growled softly to not give away his position.

"Everyone in this village is miserable. And since they're miserable, they're probably looking to inflict pain on those who have it worse of than they do, just so they can feel better about themselves for the time being... But at the end of the day, you're still miserable with your own sad pathetic lives..." Tears now streamed down Sakura's face in silent misery, her fists were now uprooting the grass that was clenched in her fists.

"Why, you little bitch." Ino seethed. But Sakura quickly made her hand signs and vanished in a cloud of cherry blossom petals.

"YOU CAN RUN SAKURA BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" Ino shouted. Just then Deidara appeared behind her and whispered viciously into her ear, making Ino freeze, "You know, she's right piggy. But since you enjoy inflicting pain so much how about I help you resolve it." Just then his hand produced 1 C1 bomb and Deidara attached it to her hair. "Looks like you need a trim..." Deidara jumped back a safe distance before holding his pointer and middle finger up and yelling "KATSU!" Ino's eyes went wide as her hair blew up leaving her bald

Ino immediately screamed and ran back into the village in tears. Deidara scoffed and chuckled darkly. "I can't wait until Sakura sees that one."

Deidara went back to the cave he was staying at until his mission was complete and sighed, "one day down, six to go..."

Sakura appeared back in her home and walked into her garden that was in the center of the Haruno compound. She was the only Haruno left in a giant mansion made for 50 or more. She never left the compound unless completely necessary, most the time she spent was in her garden. It was massive with many herbs and flowers that grew everywhere.

The 5 servants that she had liked her only because she paid them a hefty price of $5,000 a month. That was more for her peace of mind though. Just then an ANBU member appeared before her, "Captain Haruno we have a mission." Sakura smiled lightly at the young man who was her age, she definitely knew him because she had cured his cancer before it had spred, so he was one of the small few who actually adored Sakura and her beauty.

"Hey Sai." Sakura smiled endearingly before taking the scroll from him. "Would you care to join me for dinner tonight?" He usually always said yes considering he was so fond of her. "I would love to Ca-" Sakura held up her hand, "Just Sakura, please Sai... your one of my only friends... formalities aren't necessary." He nodded sadly, "I would love to Sakura."

He turned to leave before pausing, "By the way Sakura, you look beautiful today." Sakura blushed madly, "Thank you Sai." He then vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Either I'm on a roll or the world has gone mad, that was the second time I was called beautiful today." Sakura shook her head, "I'm just going to go with the world has gone mad." She opened the scroll to read it.

Haruno Sakura, S-ranked elite ninja squad.

You are to find, and capture the Akatsuki member, Deidara, who has been spotted outside of the village for interrogation. Failure is NOT an option.

Signed, 6th Hokage,

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura shred up the note, "Fuck you Naruto, if you want him, go and get him yourself."With that, Sakura resumed her walk through her gardens looking down at all of her herbs and flowers.

Just then something large and white pounced on her and began licking her face, "EEEEEEEK!" Sakura opened on eye to see none other than Akamaru lying on top of her. "Hey Akamaru!" She giggled and loved on him, placing kisses on his nose, "Did you come to check up on Zayla?" Akamaru whined and licked Sakura, "Does Kiba know you're here boy...? Because the last time he found you here I got slapped for it..."

Sakura sighed, "well it's too late now... you big fuzzy dummy... you are too cute to get mad at." Sakura pushed Akamaru off of her and whistled, "ZAYLA COME HERE GIRL!" Just then a very pregnant beautiful silver arctic wolf with golden eyes bounded out. "Zayla, Akamaru came to see you." Zayla was due to give birth any day and Sakura was over the top excited to have little Zayla/Akamaru's running around.

Just then a whistling could be heard, "AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled before swearing. Her doorbell rang. She looked at Zayla, "Zayla, house, now!" The silver wolf booked it to her room on the compound. Akamaru was about to follow whenever Sakura grabbed his collar, "Oh no, you're going back with your daddy."

She used her inhumane strength to drag Akamaru to the front door and she opened it. "Hello Kiba, I believe this belongs to you. He just now appeared in my garden and I scolded him." Kiba sighed. And raised his hand to grab Akamaru but Sakura flinched automatically. "Sak...ura... I... I'm sorry for hitting you...Akamaru told me he found the love of his life with you... I didn't know you had a dog, can I see her?" Sakura's eyes softened. "Sure come on in. But... she's not a dog...she's an arctic wolf. And she's pregnant with Akamaru's pups."

Kiba was taken back on this, "Akamaru, you bachelor!" Sakura giggled softly before whistling, "Zayla! Come!" Kiba's eyes grew wide as the massive pregnant silver wolf bounded out and stopped when Sakura held her hand up. "Zayla, sit, and shake." Zayla held her paw out to Kiba and he took it, "Wooooowwwww Sakura, she is beyond gorgeous. May I?" Sakura nodded, "Zayla, down." She immediately plopped to the floor. Her sparkling golden eyes watching Kiba closely.

Kiba circled her and touched her fur, which felt like silk underneath Kiba's fingers. Zayla was definitely well kept and trained immensely well. Her sparkly pink collar jingled a bit from her name tag as she watched Kiba.

"How old is she?" Kiba asked while admiring Zayla's beauty. "She's 3. She will live until she's 40." Kiba blushed slightly, "do you think I..." Sakura smiled, "Yes, you can take your pick of the litter Kiba." Kiba's eyes lit up, "Seriously!?" Sakura nodded.

Just then Zayla began panting heavily and whining. "Kiba! Help me get her to the birthing room!" They both hoisted her up before retreating to the birthing room.

-2 hours later-

Sakura wiped her forehead. "Great job Zayla! You are now a mommy of twelve!" Kiba looked in amazement at the beautiful cross breed of wolf and dog. Only one looked like Akamaru, the rest looked purely like Zayla. "As you know Kiba, they have to stay with their mother for 8 weeks before you can take one home. Your mother and Hana may also pick one out."

Kiba blushed slightly, "Thank you Sakura..." he leaned in and kissed her lips softly, she tasted amazing, a mixture of strawberries and vanilla. He then snaked his arms around her waist before kissing her again before she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the tips of his messy brown hair. This made him growl slightly before picking her up and taking her out of the room. "Kiba stop." Sakura broke a part from him.

Kiba was taken back, usually girls pawned for him left and right. And his bad boy look definitely helped. "Did I do something wrong Sakura?" She sighed before tears welled up in her eyes, "Why are you doing this...?"She looked up at him pain clearly written all over her face.

"Sakura, I never hated you. I just never got to know you. I've always thought you were beautiful, after Tsunade-sama died you just vanished. You never came out of your home. So whenever Akamaru began vanishing more and more frequently I knew where he was. He's always favored you, I began to think he liked you more than me." He chuckled lightly.

She looked up at him tears spilling over her eyes. "Kiba, whenever the puppies are old enough, I'm leaving the village." Kiba looked shocked, "W...what?" She broke down and fell to the ground sobbing, "Kiba, everyone in this village hates me and I don't even know why!"

His heart began to break. "Sakura, I don't hate you..." she looked up at him with her glittering emerald eyes. "Y...you d...don't?" She asked between sobs. He shook his head, "No! I always thought you were beautiful!" He tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

She remembered the letter Deidara had left her, 'Sorry I left Sakura, someone is coming. I expect your answer within a few months. -Deidara'

Sakura sighed, "I don't know... I suppose I'll think on it... but if things don't start looking up for me I'll be defecting from the village."

Kiba grinned, "A few months is all I'll need to persuade you babe! Akamaru, common boy! Time to go home!"

Sakura walked Kiba to the front door and he turned and kissed her softly before leaning his forehead against hers, "In a few months, I'll make you want to stay." He rubbed his thumb against her cheek before running out the door and waving.


	2. Terrifying Encounters

**Ello Ello my lovelies! I have gotten so many PM's regarding how fantastic this story is and only one chapter is posted! I am SO honored!**

**I am also honored to say that a talent scout has sought me out and asked me to post all of my stories and future stories on a semi-professional writer's page!**

**A huge shout out goes out to all of my fans who have loved my writing and believed in me since day one!**

**Okay I'm going to start writing before I start tearing up!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 2: Terrifying Encounters

Sakura woke up the next day not really knowing if the day before had been a dream or not. Zayla was curled up in her bed with her twelve puppies; Sakura had moved Zayla's bed into her room so that she could keep a close eye on all of them. "Good morning Zayla! Are you ready to eat girl?" The giant arctic wolf tilted her head and looked at Sakura with those majestic sparkling golden eyes as if she was trying to understand what she was actually saying. Zayla stood and made sure all twelve of her babies were asleep before following Sakura towards the kitchen. "Do you want some steak for breakfast girl? You have to keep your protein intake high to produce rich milk full of vitamins for those adorable babies of yours and Akamaru's." At the mention of Akamaru's name Zayla whimpered and bowed her enormous head.

"Aww, Zayla, I'm sorry baby, come here." Zayla was indeed missing the father of her pups at the moment. Just then Zayla's head shot up as if she had heard something before Sakura did. "Zay…" Just then a knock came to Sakura's door and Zayla bolted towards the front door. "Well I guess Akamaru's here…" Sakura chuckled as the arctic wolf's howling could be heard. "Oh, I'm coming, I'm coming Zayla."

Sakura unlocked her door to see not only Akamaru, but Kiba as well. Sakura's heart immediately began to pound rapidly in her chest as she stuttered, "O…oh….hey….K…Kiba…" At that moment she made the assumption that the stuttering she had just shown off would have made Hinata proud.

"Good morning beautiful. May I?" Sakura couldn't even think of anything she could say to this extremely sexy man in front of her so she merely nodded shyly. But before she could even get her door closed a bunch of punk kids decided to do their rounds of 'time to torture Sakura' in for the day. This time they were no harmless water balloons, they had something that could actually leave bruises and broken blood vessels. A paintball gun, "Get the freak!" Just then Zayla jumped out at them growling as loud as she could before lunging at one of the kids who began to cry and run for their mothers.

Sakura shook her head and whistled Zayla back inside, whom of course, happily obliged. Zayla and Akamaru immediately went to the puppies, leaving Sakura and Kiba behind. The minute they were gone Kiba pinned Sakura against the wall, "I believe we have some unfinished business Sakura…." He breathed heavily against Sakura's neck sending shivers down her spine. Just then another knock came to Sakura's door. She sighed heavily, "Yes? How may I….fuck…" Sakura groaned, "Haruno Sakura, the 6th Hokage wishes to speak with you." Sakura nodded. "Understood…"

Sakura already knew what this was about….one simple word…. "Deidara" she quickly turned to Kiba, "Kiba I need you to watch over Zayla for a little bit, the Hokage needs to see me ASAP. He waved his hand dismissively at her, "Go ahead, I've got the pooches under control.

Sakura got dressed in her regular ninja clothing, mesh tank top, tube top, spandex shorts, leg weapon holster, and medic belt. She threw her hair up into a high ponytail and tied her ninja head band on quickly before rushing hand signs and appearing in the Hokage's tower right outside the door. Sakura swiftly knocked on the door before hearing the usual angry, "Enter!"

"You summoned me Hokage-sama….?" Sakura sighed inwardly. "Haruno, report on the capture of Deidara?" Sakura snickered on the inside, her face still stoic as usual, "Ah, Deidara, yes, he seems to have vanished Hokage-sama. I'm terribly sorry." Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Is that so Haruno? Because Kiba tells me you were with him all day yesterday. I sent him yesterday to distract you to see how loyal you are to this village. It seems your loyalty does not stand with Konoha." Sakura seethed on the inside. 'He tricked me… That son of a bitch…'

"Forgive me Hokage-sama, it was not in my intentions to fall out of order." She bowed, her hair falling over her shoulders. "So it would seem." Naruto turned to look out of his window. "Kiba also tells me you own an arctic wolf. That is against the rules as I'm sure you're aware. You are to bring it to me to be humanely euthanized." Sakura's eyes widened. "Wh…what?" Naruto turned to face her, a smirk on his face, "I also hear that your arctic wolf has just had a litter of twelve puppies. You will also bring the twelve mutts to be humanely euthanized by the end of the day."

Sakura clenched her fists tightly, "Will that be all Hokage-sama…?" Naruto nodded, "You are dismissed Haruno." Sakura quickly made hand signs and vanished in her signature whirl of cherry blossom petals. She appeared in the front of her home, you could practically witness how pissed off she was by the anger radiating off of her. Sakura gathered an immense amount of chakra in her fists before slamming her door down.

Kiba ran to the front of the house, "Jesus, you just about gave me a heart attack!" Sakura's eyes were covered by her bangs before she angrily whispered, "Get. Out. Of. My. Home." Kiba looked extremely confused, "Sakura what in the hell are you talking about?!" She looked up at him with tears flowing freely down her face. "You betrayed me Kiba… You betrayed the trust I gave you with my secret… Now because of YOU Zayla and her puppies are being humanely euthanized!" She screamed, "NOW GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I THROW YOUR ASS OUT!"

Kiba called Akamaru, who had heard the entire thing and refused to follow Kiba. 'Kiba you low piece of shit, because of you the love of my life and my pups are being murdered!' Akamaru barked angrily at Kiba. 'Akamaru, I am your master, you listen to ME! Now COME!' Kiba spoke back. Akamaru didn't budge. 'You no longer own me Kiba. I am now Sakura's ninken, get out or both Zayla and I will chase you out!' Kiba backed away, tears filling in his eyes before he bolted out of the Haruno compound.

"Thanks Akamaru… But Zayla and I are leaving the village. I won't see her put down 37 years before her time is up." With that Sakura began to pack all of her clothing, which honestly wasn't much considering all she ever wore was her ninja gear.

She grabbed a separate bag for all twelve puppies and gently snuggled them together before half way closing the bag. She then ripped her ninja head band off of her head before grabbing a freshly sharpened kunai knife and striking it hard and clean straight down the middle horizontally before re-tying it to the top of her head tightly. She picked up the bag with clothing and bag with the puppies before Zayla stood, ready for Sakura to mount her.

"Ready to get going so we can start a new life Zayla?" Sakura jumped on top of Zayla and stroked her silky fur. "Akamaru, stay with Kiba, he needs you more than we do boy." Akamaru whined and nuzzled Zayla, who only nudged him to go. Akamaru whimpered before putting his tail between his legs and running towards Kiba.

"Screw this village." Anger and realization finally hitting her that maybe this is what she needed all along. "ZAYLA, GO!" The giant arctic wolf bolted out of the door towards the city gates. "Do not stop for anyone Zayla. If they attempt to stop us I will kill them."

"HARUNO, HAULT!" just then Sakura activated her Kekke Genki, her emerald eyes began to glow brilliantly like a cat's eyes during the night. Time immediately froze around them as they kept running towards the clearing at light speed. "Zayla stop." The arctic wolf slowly came to a stop. "Good girl, go ahead and rest for a bit."

He saw her through his scope from above and descended at a fast pace before his clay bird vanished. He did a flip and gracefully landed on the ground behind Sakura. "Glad you decided to join, I had a feeling you would be joining so I went ahead and brought your official cloak, hat, and ring." Sakura nodded before slipping the cloak on and putting the ring on her left hand pointer finger. She immediately flung her arms around Deidara's neck and cried into his chest.

Deidara was a tad shocked by this but knew how broken this strong yet fragile woman was, so he embraced her tightly around the waist while stroking her long silky hair. "It'll be okay, yeah…." He pulled back and cupped her beautiful face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumb. Sakura stared into his sapphire eyes and before Deidara could even stop his own body from moving, he leaned over and claimed Sakura's lips eternally as his.

Sakura didn't think, she just reacted, her lips pressed eagerly against his, Deidara's tongue ran across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth allowing his body to take dominance over hers. His tongue explored every crevasse of her mouth, memorizing every curve and taste that was Sakura. Deidara's hands began caressing her hips and muscular stomach before moving slowly up to the perfectly rounded and untouched breasts she adorned.

He broke away from their kiss for air before panting, "I think…we should get… some privacy…" he didn't need an answer from her, because he had swooped her up bridal style and ran towards the cave he had temporarily made his home. He had a medium sized roll out mat for a bed that he gently placed her body on before continuing with what he had started. His hands grasped the bottom of her mesh shirt before yanking it over her head and swiftly unclasping her bra, he then moved to her bottoms, removing her belt, holster, shorts and underwear. He straightened over her body, drinking in all of her beauty. "Sakura, you are art, beautiful, pure, and loving art."

Sakura blushed madly at his comment and watched as he took his shirt off, showing his tattoo and better yet, his finely sculpted body, every muscle chiseled perfectly; he then undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers off at the same time. "Are you ready, yeah?" she nodded at him, placing her hands on his shoulders to brace herself for the rather "large" impact she was about to endure.

"Deidara…?" she blushed lightly. "Hm?" was his only answer. "I… I'm a virgin…" she stuttered and looked down. "Well then I better be extra gentle, it will hurt at first, but as long as you relax you will enjoy yourself." He smiled handsomely before brushing a stray hair out of her face and kissing her lips before pressing into her entrance, making her gasp and cry out beneath him. "Shh…. Relax Sakura…" he stroked her face lovingly. She took a deep breath before her muscles adjusted to his size, he took her hands in his and began to thrust lightly, when she began to cry his name out he practically went insane with lust and started slamming into her harder and harder, until the coil in Sakura's stomach was so tight she began to think her insides would explode.

Just then she felt her release "D… Deidara!" he grunted allowing his release to come as well. Both of their bodies drenched in sweat he collapsed next to her breathing heavily. He turned to the side and pulled her already sleeping form against his chest before he too fell into a heavy sleep.


	3. Bring It ON! CHA!

**Okkkkay! I'm trying to make these chapters longer now that I have a laptop (with missing buttons lol)**

**I hope everyone is enjoying 'Breaking Point' so far! Since I have too many stories on my hand at the moment I have entrusted one of my followers, SakuraGirl915, to write a story I made up called 'Chivalry' I'm hoping she will be posting chapters soon so go to her page and keep an eye out for it!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

**Chapter 3: Bring It ON! CHA!**

Sakura awoke when the first rays of light hit her porcelain skin. She groaned and finally remembered she had left Zayla and the puppies in the field. "SHIT!" she yelled, scaring Deidara efficiently awake.** "**Fuck Sakura! You just about gave me an ulcer! What are you yelling about anyway…yeah?" Deidara said with a big yawn before stretching out his delicious abs. "Zayla hasn't been fed since yesterday morning and I don't know if she's been able to get to her puppies!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "The mutt's are fine Sakura." This made Sakura scowl, "MUTTS!? Zayla is a pure bred arctic wolf, she is no MUTT!" She got dressed so fast it made Deidara dizzy. Sakura then bolted out of the cave and towards the clearing she had left Zayla and the puppies at.

Whenever she reached the clearing she began whistling for Zayla immediately "ZAYLA, COME!" She waited for a moment, nothing. "ZAYLA!" Sakura yelled louder, still, nothing. Sakura began to panic, as she looked high and low for her beautiful arctic wolf and she and her pups were nowhere to be found. She then remembered what Naruto had said to her the previous day.

-Yesterday-

"Kiba also tells me you own an arctic wolf. That is against the rules as I'm sure you're aware. You are to bring it to me to be humanely euthanized." Sakura's eyes widened. "Wh…what?" Naruto turned to face her, a smirk on his face, "I also hear that your arctic wolf has just had a litter of twelve puppies. You will also bring the twelve mutts to be humanely euthanized by the end of the day."

-Regular p.o.v.-

"No…." Sakura's hands began to tremble before she ripped her headband off and threw it before making her hand signs and vanishing. When she appeared at the Hokage's tower she had a murderous look on her face and she stalked towards Naruto's office like a pissed off lioness ready to kill. When she reached Naruto's door she gathered a good amount of chakra in her hand before breaking Naruto's door down.

Naruto looked up and smirked at Sakura, "Ah, hello Sakura. I figured I would be seeing you here soon…" Sakura cut him off, "Where. Is. Zayla." She seethed as she ground her teeth together. "You mean the mutt and her puppies?" Naruto grinned. "Where is she Naruto? You knew Lady Tsunade gave that wolf to me!" Sakura hissed. "Well, I found out yesterday that you tried defecting from the village and we can't just have our best shinobi just up and leave now can we? So I'm going to make you a deal." Sakura cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms, "And that would be?" Naruto's grin grew even wider, "In return for your wolf, you must return to the village and become MY wife. I want a sweet virgin for a wife." Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm not even a virgin Naruto." His eyes narrowed, "Then you will become my mistress. Do so and I will return your mutt to you." Sakura's eye twitched angrily before letting her head fall in defeat, "d….deal…."

Naruto grinned, "Wonderful." He then hit his pager, "bring the mutt to me." Sakura's head popped up, "What about the puppies?!" He then laughed, "I said nothing about giving you the mutt's puppies back to you! Besides we drowned them already." Sakura's face grew dark as Zayla was brought in with a muzzle on. "ZAYLA! I'm so sorry girl…." She hugged the enormous wolf secretly undoing her muzzle and whispering into her ear, "Kill him."

Zayla lunged at Naruto and backed him into a corner, barking, growling, and snarling at him. Sakura looked at Naruto grinning, "I will see you in hell Naruto." She then activated her Kekke Genki and time froze. Sakura had a special collar around Zayla so that her Kekke Genki wouldn't affect her. All that could be seen by Sakura was a bloody massacre when her vision began to blur and black out.

Sakura's eye's fluttered open only to be in her room once again. She could hear Zayla pawing at her door whenever Sakura turned her head to look at her calendar… Three days had not passed and it had all been a dream. She had never met Deidara, or kissed Kiba, she hadn't delivered Zayla's puppies yet, Kiba hadn't betrayed her trust, she checked her headband only to see she hadn't defected from the village, she definitely had not made love to Deidara (she checked just to make sure she was still a virgin), nor came back to the village to confront Naruto, no deal had been made for her to become Naruto's mistress for Zayla's return only to find out Naruto had murdered Zayla's puppies, and most depressingly, she hadn't used her Kekke Genki to allow Zayla to murder Naruto.

She sat up staring blankly at her wall before looking at her clock, 12PM. "Fuck!" She shouted before running and getting dressed in a hurry, today was the day she was supposed to be pegged by water balloons. She cautiously opened her door and saw the flying colors coming at her; she quickly made hand signs, vanishing before any were even close to touching her.

She stood in front of Naruto's office, 'The shock knob'; she kicked the door open instead of getting hurt, making Naruto jump. When Naruto saw it was none other than Sakura, he groaned, "Man there goes my entertainment for the day!" Naruto pouted. "Why were you going to, I don't know, shock me?" His eyes grew wide, "How did you know?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "A little birdy told me. Now, is there anything for me to do? Or are you just going to snap and tell me I should just leave the village because no one likes me?" Sakura scowled. Naruto's mouth dropped wide open; he was going to tell Sakura exactly that whenever she came into his office today. He shook his head too dumbfounded to even answer her.

She went to her clearing but didn't destroy anything. She sat there with a peaceful and serene look on her face as she stared into the sky. "Hello Deidara." Sakura said nonchalantly. Deidara was taken aback by this. "How do you know my name, hm!" Her long pink locks blew in the wind. "I could tell you I foretold the future but then you'd probably think I was crazy." She chuckled softly before letting her head turn to look at him her emerald eyes sparkling with a calmness she hadn't felt since Tsunade was alive. Deidara then shrugged, "I've heard stranger. So if you could foretell the future what was I here to ask you?" She let out a soft sigh, "To join the Akatsuki." Deidara's eyes widened, he definitely had a new piece of information to write in his bingo book, but he had to make sure. "Lucky guess." He scoffed.

She turned her head back to look at him, "In about 5 minutes you will randomly vanish leaving me a note saying someone was coming and I had a week to give you my answer." His mouth fell open, 4 minutes passed, and Deidara, not being the sharpest kunai in the weapon shop, couldn't remember if his life depended on it what she had said about that note. 'Dammit.' he swore inwardly. He suddenly felt a presence and vanished, leaving Sakura a note. 'Sorry I left Sakura, someone is coming. I expect your answer within the week. -Deidara'**(A/N: I know it originally said a few months but I kinda changed my mind! Anyway, the story must go on!)**

Sakura shook her head before masking her chakra and hiding in a tall tree. When Ino came into the clearing she scowled, "I know forehead comes here. Maybe she's at home." She turned to leave whenever Deidara appeared next to her. "Bitch came here to hurt you. I think she needs a trim." This made Sakura snicker whenever she saw a C1 bomb attached to Ino's hair. "Ready to see some art made? Yeah?" Sakura nodded whenever Deidara whispered "Katsu!" and the bomb when off, leaving Ino bald and shrieking as she ran back into the village crying her eyes out. Sakura looked at Deidara, "By the way Dei, the next time we were supposed to meet and have intercourse." This made Sakura blush cutely.

This made Deidara grin sexually, "Is that so….hm." Inner Sakura decided to chime in, 'YEAH! JUMP HIS SEXY BONES! CHA!' Sakura shook her head, "All good things come to those who wait Inner." Inner Sakura snapped her fingers in disappointment before vanishing back into Sakura's mind.

Sakura didn't know what was worse, knowing, or not knowing.


	4. No Surprises Here, How Cliché

**It is that time for chapter 4 of 'Breaking Point'! I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

**Special shout out to my best friend who has been encouraging me to write all these stories. You really know how to motivate me!**

**Please rate and review my lovelies!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 4: No Surprises Here, How Cliché.

Sakura was in her garden in the center of the Haruno family compound. She would not be fucked over so easily this time. Just then Akamaru came bounding in and tackled Sakura to the ground and barked happily when she scratched the top of his head before sighing, "Akamaru, I know you love Zayla baby, but you have to stop coming here without Kiba's permission." This made Akamaru whine. "Come on boy your daddy will be here any minute to pick you up.

Just then her doorbell rang. "See, I told you." She grabbed Akamaru's collar and dragged him to the front door before opening it. "Hello Kiba. I believe this belongs to you and not in my garden." She handed him Akamaru, "Hey Sakura I heard you had a ninken too! Can I see it!?" Sakura got a 'what the hell are you talking about' look on it. "Everyone knows the only dog I ever have around is Akamaru." Kiba looked around Sakura's shoulder and sniffed a bit, "Why are you lying Sakura…? I can smell the dog practically from out here.

"Well now that you say that I can tell you why, I babysit someone's dog for extra cash every once in a while, just so happens the dog just left. Then Akamaru came and tackled me." This made Kiba roll his eyes, "Yeah okay." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Bye Kiba, so sorry Akamaru would rather be in my company than yours." This made Kiba grind his teeth and right before he was about to yell at her, she slammed her door in his face.

She heard Zayla's whimper that she was ready to give birth and Sakura quickly got hot water and towels. After the twelve puppies were born, which were still freaking adorable, she quickly got dressed and "went looking for Deidara." She gave the gate guards the scroll to let her out so that she had eye witnesses that she had indeed went looking for Deidara. "All right Haruno, we checked you out." He gave her a small smile.

She knew him well, "Thanks Shikamaru, I'll be sure to bring you some fresh lunch sometime." His smile brightened, "Thanks so much Sakura! Ino never cooks, it's such a drag." Sakura laughed, "Its Ino what do you expect? Well I have to get going now to look for this Akatsuki member." Shikamaru nodded, "Be safe Sakura." Sakura smiled brightly, "Don't you worry about me!" She waved before running out of the village. She knew exactly where Deidara was, but she wouldn't seek him out just in case Naruto had one of his goons following her.

After 4 hours of running around aimlessly in the opposite direction she decided to turn around, "Well, well, well, look at what we have here, yeah." Sakura inwardly groaned, "Deidara, orders from the Hokage states I'm to bring you back to our town to interrogate you!" she gave him a wink clearly showing she was of no danger to him. But then she whispered so that only he could hear, "Art is a bang Deidara, make them believe I found you and you put up one hell of a fight and then escaped." He nodded at her smiling in appreciation that she admired his art.

Deidara threw C1 bombs at her, just enough bang to make enough blood to be shown for it to be plausible that she had fought him and he escaped. But he was careful that none of his bombs got even close that beautiful hair of hers. He swiftly came in front of her winking before whispering "You look beautiful today." She looked dumbstruck, and he took the advantage to swiftly kick her in the stomach, making her slam against a tree and cough up a good amount of blood. He knew she was clearly holding back.

He threw a kunai at her; she shifted to make sure it didn't hit any vital organs before allowing penetration. She pulled it out of her stomach and she put her thumbs up. She was head to toe covered with scratches, deep penetrating wounds, burns, bruises, and her wrist was broken. He quickly created a clay bird and flew away.

She stumbled back to the front gate, and by the time she got there her vision was going blurry. "Shika…" He looked up and his eyes grew wide as he saw Sakura holding the stomach wound that was gushing blood. "SAKURA!" He ran to her and caught her as she fell, "I found him… But I wasn't strong enough to bring him back…" Shikamaru's eyes filled with tears, "SOMEONE HELP! Sakura sweetie, don't go to sleep." Sakura really wasn't acting; she had lost a ton of blood. "Shikamaru…please tell the Hokage I'm sorry I failed him…" Shikamaru held Sakura's hand and squeezed it, why wasn't anyone coming!? "HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE! HELP! SAKURA DAMMIT STAY WITH ME!" Sakura placed a bloody hand on Shikamaru's face, "It's all right... no one will come to save the likes of me Shikamaru… I accept my death…" Sakura began coughing up an immense amount of blood.

Sakura's hand fell from Shikamaru's face and her body went limp as rain started falling from the sky. "Dammit, NO SAKURA!" tears fell from his eyes on to her beautiful face; he leaned over her face and kissed her forehead "I will save you Sakura!" He stood with her in his arms and began to run as fast as he could, screaming for help the entire time. Mortified looks came from everyone he passed as he bolted towards the hospital. Shikamaru swiftly kicked the hospital doors open and everyone gasped when they saw Sakura hanging limply from his arms. None of the nurses moved until Hinata pushed through everyone and gasped when she saw Sakura, "SHIKAMARU QUICKLY SHE NEEDS TO GO INTO SURGERY!" He laid Sakura on the gurney and watched as her lifeless form was wheeled away.

Shikamaru made hand signs before vanishing in cloud of smoke before reappearing in the Hokage's office. "Ah, Shikamaru, what can I help you… Shikamaru what in God's name happened to you? You look like you were a part of a bloody massacre." It was true, there was a bloody hand print smeared on his face, blood drenched his jonin vest, his pants were soaked in blood as well, his arms and chest had blood all over them. "Hello? Earth to Shikamaru?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Shikamaru's face until he blinked and scowled at Naruto, "You sent Sakura to her death on purpose didn't you Hokage-sama?" Naruto grinned, "And what if I did? What would the likes of a lowly jonin do to me? I outrank you Shikamaru." Shikamaru growled, "Sakura has done nothing to you! She accepted YOU when no one else would as a child. That is why the whole village hates her now! You sucked every drop of love and strength out of her until she became fragile and broken, or should I refresh your memory?" Naruto's eyes focused on Shikamaru. "Tell me Shikamaru, why do you CARE so much about Sakura, is it because you have fallen in love with her?" Shikamaru cast his glance down.

"This is such a drag…" Shikamaru said as he turned to leave. "You have not been dismissed yet!" Naruto shouted. "I'll let you know when I actually care Naruto." With that being said he walked out of a fuming Naruto's office. Once outside he took a cigarette out of his vest and with the lighter Asuma had left him, he lit it. "Such a drag…" He began walking back towards the hospital. He wanted to be there when Sakura woke up.

Deidara watched everything from his scope in terror at the damage he had inflicted on Sakura. "What have I done, yeah..." He went back to the cave he had been staying at to pray to God to save Sakura.

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, "Welcome back to the world of the living Sakura…" Shikamaru said whole heartedly. "Shika…? Where am I…?" He sighed, "You're at the hospital, I had to run you here to get you to Hinata on time. It was such a dr…." Sakura cut him off, "Thank you… It's nice to know someone will care when I do actually die…" She turned her head to stare out the window at the rain beating on her window. Shikamaru took her hand in his, "I'm more than happy that you're all right Sakura, but I need to tell you something." She turned her head back to gaze in to his eyes. "I…"

Just then Ino busted through the door, "THERE YOU ARE SHIKAMARU!" She saw him holding Sakura's hand and her blood began to boil. "Man what a drag…" Sakura didn't know why but she started laughing, hard. "And what the fuck is so funny forehead?!" Sakura was now laughing so hard tears were coming out, "Sh…Shikamaru! You're so unhappy with this bitch it is written all over your face!" Sakura cackled. Shikamaru's eyes widened before thinking, 'How could she tell? Man, what a drag!' Ino lunged at Sakura but Shikamaru put his arm up to block her, "She's right Ino. We are through."

Ino's eyes grew wide before tearing up and running out of the room. "What were you going to tell me Shikamaru?" Sakura smiled sweetly at him. He shook his head, "Nah, it was nothing important. You get your rest Sakura, I'll come and bring you lunch tomorrow, okay?" Her eyes brightened up, "Let me give you some money." Shikamaru held his hand up, "This one is all on me Sakura." She smiled, "Thanks Shika... For everything…" He held a hand up as he left.

As soon as the door closed it opened again, "Hello Sakura." Sakura knew that voice, she kept her head turned to look out at the rain before sighing, "Hello Naruto." He sat on the edge of her bed, "How are you feeling?" Sakura's sad expression was focused outside at the rain. "I'm fine…" She answered quietly. Naruto leaned over and tucked a long stray hair behind her ear; Sakura turned her head and looked at him with those big doughy emerald orbs.

"I remembered how when we were kids, you were the first one to actually speak to me, play with me, and give me praise." Naruto's eyes softened, "What I guess I'm trying to say to you Sakura is that I'm sorry for the way I've treated you." Sakura looked down before softly speaking, "You never truly realize what you have until it's almost ripped from your heart." Naruto took Sakura's chin in his hands before bringing her tear filled emerald gaze to meet his sapphire gaze before she whispered, "I know it was you who tried to murder me by sending me out on that mission Naruto, but why? I have only supported you! I have only adored you! I have only LOVED YOU!" That was Naruto's green light; he leaned in and captured her lips in his swiftly. Sakura sat there shocked and Naruto cupped her face in his hands before saying, "Please kiss me back Sakura, I'm not telling you, I'm asking you." He was about to lean in for another kiss when all hell broke loose.

Deidara saw through his scope on his clay bird that Sakura had indeed lived but was now being kissed by that damn Jinchuriki Hokage. Deidara felt his blood boil as he slammed his hands into his detonating clay bags creating his specialty, the C2 dragon. He jumped on to it before sending his clay bird at the hospital, careful not to hit Sakura, but enough of a 'bang' to get that damn brat away from her. Yelling, "KATSU!" whenever the bird hit the hospital. Shrieks of terror could be heard and Naruto quickly pulled away from Sakura, "I'll be back for you Sakura, I promise." Sakura knew that explosive all too well, Deidara, and this time she planned on leaving with him and join the Akatsuki, becoming his new partner.

Deidara swooped in on his C2 dragon and she quickly opened the window, jumping on to the enormous flying bomb. "You've really out done yourself this time, all of this because you were jealous?" Deidara sweat dropped and blushed, "NO! Let's just go and get that damn wolf of yours and get out of here, hm!" Sakura playfully punched him, "Ah, my knight in a black and red cloak flies in on his giant, not to mention incredible looking, C2 Dragon, and saves his damsel in distress." She giggled at his facial expression; he gave her the 'really…?' look. "We do need to get my ninja clothing though, so just drop me off at my home and I'll meet you in the cave, okay?" He nodded. "If you're not back within 10 minutes I will start bombing the village." Sakura laughed, "As if I care!"

Deidara grinned, he was about to show the Leaf Village what true art was. AN EXPLOSION!


	5. The Story of Sadness and Sorrow

**Ello my lovelies! I hope everyone is enjoying 'Breaking Point' so far!**

**I finally buckled down and completed 'Save Me' and hope all of my fans are happy with the finale!**

**I will be constantly updating 'Breaking Point' for a while before I even move on to 'Disturbia' so I'm sorry for all of my 'Disturbia' fans. **

**I'm kinda hoping 'Breaking Point' will be my longest story; I am shooting for 20+ chapters for this story! **

**Happy reading!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 5: The Story of Sadness and Sorrow

Deidara and Sakura flew on his C2 dragon after picking up the remainder of Sakura's clothing, Zayla and her puppies. Sakura thought she would be sad to be leaving the Leaf village, but in all honesty, she couldn't be more relieved. Sakura was just ready to begin her new life as an Akatsuki member. She decided that it was time to make Zayla her official ninken now that she had freedom to do as she pleased without having to constantly worry about having Zayla taken away from her, she no longer had to keep her cooped up inside. What excited her more was the fact that she would no longer be the target of the sick jokes people played on her; she would turn the tables and make people fear her instead.

Sakura was curled up against Zayla, stroking her silky silver fur when Deidara put the C2 dragon on "auto-pilot" and sat across from her smiling, "You really love her don't you, yeah?" Sakura smiled and nodded, "She was given to me by the 5th Hokage, Tsunade, my teacher, before she passed away." Sakura then looked down sadly with remorse. Deidara noticed this and reached over to Zayla and surprised Sakura when she put her head under Deidara's hand lovingly, "She's never shown any other person love other than Tsunade-sama and I, she must really like you." Sakura smiled endearingly. "She is a magnificent creature; I've never seen an arctic wolf before, hm." Sakura chuckled softly, "Not many of her kind exist any longer. I used to talk to Tsunade-sama about her kind all the time…"

-Flashback-

Sakura was sitting in the Hokage's office and reading a book about arctic wolves as Tsunade did paperwork. Tsunade looked up from her desk and saw how engrossed Sakura was in the book, "Sakura, I see you with the same book every day on your break from training. What is it that you are reading?" Sakura looked up and smiled, "It's a book on my favorite animal, the arctic wolf, they are so beautiful and majestic. I wish I could have one…"

Tsunade had gone on an "important business trip" to the land of snow for a week and had just returned. Sakura as always sat in her office reading her book on arctic wolves when Tsunade got up from her desk and began walking towards her before falling and coughing up blood. "TSUNADE-SAMA!" Sakura got up and ran to her. "I didn't want you to find out I was ill this way Sakura…" Tsunade cringed before wiping her mouth. "Sakura, I'm dying, I've known for a while now that I wouldn't live much longer, so I got you a gift." She walked back behind her desk and pulled out a box with holes in it. Sakura gave Tsunade a confused look, "Go ahead Sakura, open it."

Sakura slowly opened the box to find a baby arctic wolf and she gasped, "Tsunade-sama! Was this what your "important business trip" was for!?" Tsunade chuckled, "Guilty, anyway, her name is Zayla." Sakura's eyes began filling with tears "Thank you so much Tsunade-sama. I will always love her."

Tsunade gathered as much chakra as her ill body could before making hand signs and pressing her palm to Sakura's forehead transferring the diamond from her forehead to Sakura's. Tsunade looked at Sakura sadly, "Sakura, I also want to give this to you." She pulled out the necklace that her grandfather, the first Hokage, had passed down to her. "You are the closest thing I have to a daughter Sakura. Pass this down to your children and your children will pass it down to their children. Keep it in OUR family Sakura." Sakura cried as she nodded, "I will mom, forever."

-End of flashback-

"Sakura are you okay, yeah?" Deidara looked at her, his eyes full of concern. She shook her haze after coming out of her daze, "Yeah, I'm fine Dei. I was just remembering the day I got three presents from the 5th Hokage, my mother." Deidara's eyes widened, "The 5th Hokage was your mother, yeah?" Sakura nodded. "My mother was known as the slug queen and I was known as the white wolf princess." Deidara looked at her, "Because of Zayla, hm?" Sakura chuckled and shook her head. "I can summon the great arctic wolf. My mother brought back the scroll whenever she went to the land of snow."

"I see, hm." Deidara nodded. "She also gave me this." Sakura then rose up her bangs to show the brilliant blue diamond on her forehead. "It's called the violet rhombus mark; it's used as a chakra gathering point, better known as the 'Strength of a Hundred Seal'." Deidara's eyes grew wide, "So in other words, your kick ass, yeah." This made Sakura crack up, "I wouldn't go that far!"

Deidara then noticed something sparkling peak through the mesh undershirt she wore. "What's that, hm!" Sakura looked down at her shirt and saw the necklace hanging out. "Oh… This was the first Hokage's necklace; my mother passed it down to me before she died…" Sakura played with the three crystals a bit before tearing up. "It never gets easier does it, yeah…?" Deidara softly asked and Sakura shook her head, "No, it doesn't. Especially when I have constant reminders that she used to be here and is now gone."

They both sighed before Deidara jumped up, "We are here… Get ready for dismount." Sakura stood and grabbed her clothing bag, but Deidara beat her and picked up the puppy bag, smiling handsomely at Sakura and looked at Zayla before scratching her head, "I'll make sure they're safe Zayla." Zayla wagged her tail and barked at him wolfishly. "Ready? Three, two, one, JUMP!" All three of them jumped down and landed in front of the Akatsuki tower in the Land of Rain. Deidara held up his ring and the door opened, "Come on, hm." They all walked in and Zayla stuck like glue to Sakura.

"Deidara, you have returned." An unknown voice spoke. "Yes leader and I have brought Haruno Sakura with me as well, yeah." Leader **(AKA Pein) **nodded and looked at Sakura and then at Zayla before grinning. "Kill that beast to show your loyalty to me Haruno." Sakura's eyes blazed with anger, "This is my ninken, Zayla, and if you want my loyalty then you won't force me to kill my companion Leader." Pein grinned, "Deidara, good job, you are dismissed, now leave. I need a few words with Miss Haruno." Deidara scowled before making hand signs and vanishing.

"You know, you are the first person to actually talk back to me… I don't like it. Yet then again, it's a breath of fresh air knowing there are people with brains of their own out there. Haruno; let me ask you one question, do you know what real pain is?" Sakura looked down before all of the memories of all of the years she had been tortured by the village. "Pein… let me tell you a story; it's a story I wish I didn't know, one that happened to someone very close to me back in Konoha… It's the story of sadness and sorrow…" Sakura looked down and clenched her fists.

"Her name was Arukas, her and I became best friends in the village when we were very small; we were practically the same person." Sakura clenched her fists tighter. "Arukas became friends with the Jinchuriki host, whom had no friends. She brought him up, praised him, and loved him. She became hated by the village for associating with the Jinchuriki, so at the young age of 6 she became a target of torture and sick jokes for Konoha's entertainment. She tried to hold her head high as the years passed, she even became a ninja, one of the best." Tears welled in Sakura's eyes. "When Arukas was 20 the 5th Hokage, whom had been her only safe haven for six years, passed away from a severe and incurable disease." Tears began streaming down her hidden face as she continued, "Then the Jinchuriki she had been friends with as a child became the 6th Hokage. He had treated her no better than the people in Konoha, talking down to her and treating her as if she was nothing, just an annoying spec of dirt on a window that you couldn't get off no matter how much you washed it. Arukas became so broken and fragile that she hid herself from the world just so she wouldn't have to endure the daily tortures from everyone."

Sakura was now silently sobbing but was determined to finish the story. "One day the Hokage summoned her in and sent her on a SS-ranked mission. Arukas went on the mission and got severely wounded, she stumbled her way blindly back to the main gates, bleeding excessively, she fell into my arms blood and tears streaming down her face and said to me, 'I will never forget what they did to me, but I forgive them for all they have done to harm me.' She looked into my eyes with all of that pain and anguish. I tried to call for help, but no one would both to come. She then put a bloody hand on my face and said one last thing, 'It's all right Sakura... no one will come to save the likes of me… I accept death with open arms just to escape all of the pain and suffering…'" Sakura was now choking up; Deidara was around the corner with his chakra masked, listening to the story she was telling as tears silently fell from his face.

"Arukas died in my arms that rainy day, and I promised her she was in a better place of happiness and would never have to suffer again." Sakura looked up at Pein and his face, which for once had expression; the expression of complete and utter sadness.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki…" he choked out.


	6. A Place to Call Home

**Ello my dears! Last chapter was inspired by the song "Sadness and Sorrow" from the original Naruto OST, I do not own either.**

**Hope everyone is enjoying 'Breaking Point' so far!**

**Here is chapter 6!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 6: A Place to Call Home

Sakura was up in the Akatsuki tailor being fitted for all of her new clothing. Her clothing differed from everyone else's usual cloak. She did get the standard issued Akatsuki ring though. Her outfit still was black and had red clouds on it.

She was being measured as Zayla laid beside her as she was lost in thought; Sakura was sure her body went on auto-pilot for the time she was spaced out because before she knew it, she was being handed a pile of clothing and a pair of thigh high black heeled combat boots, each adorning a single red cloud on the front. She also got a black mesh shirt, black mesh thigh length shorts, and a black tube top with red clouds on it. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright red when she saw the length of the shorts. "How in hell is this going to cover everything!?" Sakura face palmed. The black booty shorts were black with a single red cloud on the front of each leg. She was also issued a cloak for the colder seasons, which she was thanking god for. She quickly changed and disposed of her old clothing. Zayla looked at her and tilted her head.

Sakura began her "journey" back to Deidara's and her room, Zayla glued to her side. Every Akatsuki member "bunked" with their partner. Since Deidara was her partner they shared a room, which she was relieved for considering he was the only one she knew. Well, Itachi wasn't a complete stranger to her but she didn't know him on a personal level; she was also aware of Kisame but she also did not know him personally. She was completely zoned out whenever she bumped into something or someone. She knew this person's chakra signature; 'It couldn't be…' she thought in shock not moving an inch.

Just then a loud female shouted out, "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU PINK HAIRED FREAK! YOU JUST RAN INTO MY SASUKE!" then a sigh could be heard, "Man Karin, you are so damn loud that my ears are about to bleed!" Sakura just sat there frozen. Then a friendly voice spoke up, "Are you okay miss…?" then the girl scoffed, "MAN, why does SHE get a cute outfit!?" Sakura just sat there paralyzed with shock until she heard it, _his_ voice. "Sakura…" Sasuke stated calmly but on the inside he was shocked. Zayla began growing at all four of them menacingly, baring her teeth and lowering her head as she moved in front of her master. Then the woman named Karin scoffed, "Man, I hate mutts." She then raised her foot and swiftly kicked Zayla making her cry out and fall over. That is when Sakura came back to reality, not even noticing Sasuke anymore.

Sasuke knew of Sakura's explosive attitude and knew all hell was about to break loose, but kept his stoic face in place. Sakura stood swiftly and was in front of Karin before anyone could even blink, "I know you did NOT just touch Zayla." Sakura's eyes bore holes through Karin. Karin rolled her eyes, "Who cares, it's just a worthless mutt." Sakura swiftly grasped Karin around the throat and backed her up into a wall, lifting her up with her inhumane strength, "Care to pass that by me again…?" Karin began clawing at Sakura's gloved hand, "You crazy bitch! Let me go!" Shigetsu's eyes widened, "Damn, pinky has some bad ass strength! Can we _PLEASE_ get rid of big mouth here and put… wait… Sasuke, you know this chick?" Sasuke turned and looked at Shigetsu, "Yes, we were on the same team back in Konoha, her name is Sakura Haruno. She is in the bingo books, an S-ranked elite ninja." He then turned his gaze to Sakura who was holding the now, turning red Karin. Sakura gathered chakra in her right fist and slammed it into Karin's cheek before throwing her to the ground and spitting on her. "Touch Zayla again and you won't have a chance to bear any of Mr. Thinks-He's-Perfect's children." Sakura motioning her hand to Sasuke. This made Shigetsu snicker, "I was hoping you'd kill her, dammit… She's such a pain in the ass and only slows us down."

Karin was coughing and holding her throat, Zayla was now in her face, her golden eyes staring straight into her eyes. "Eh, you can kill her Zayla." She fanned her hand and turned to walk away. Sasuke shot his arm out to grab Sakura's shoulder but Sakura grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back and pushed him into the wall as well, she then leaned her entire body against his back allowing Sasuke to feel every delicious curve before whispering into his ear seductively, "Touch me again and I'll turn you into dog chow like your girlfriend there…" She then kissed the back of ear softly, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine as she released him.

All of their eyes widened at the extremely sexy vixen in front of them as she whistled for Zayla, "Zayla, come. I think we taught her enough of a lesson." Zayla came bounding back to Sakura. "E-excuse me Miss Sakura…?" The big shy one spoke, making Sakura turn to look at him, "Yes? And who might you be?" he looked down nervously, "My name is Juego… I was just wondering, is that an arctic wolf…?" Sakura smiled sweetly, "Yes, her name is Zayla." Juego looked at the enormous arctic wolf in front of him, "May I pet her…?" Sakura's eyes brightened, "Of course! And if you want one Zayla just gave birth to twelve puppies, though they are half arctic wolf and half ninken. But you may have one for free." His eyes grew wide as he stroked Zayla's silky silver fur, "Really?" Sakura nodded, "You can pick one, but they are only two weeks old so you'll have to wait six more weeks."

Just then Deidara walked up and scowled, "Sasuke, Shigetsu, Juego, Karin…." Zayla's ears perked up at the sound of Deidara's voice and ran to him, wagging her tail as he bent over and loved on her, "Hey Zayla, my pretty girl!" Sasuke scowled at Deidara whenever he saw him stand back up and slip his arm around Sakura's waist, "Deidara…" Deidara rolled his eyes at Sasuke before turning to Sakura, "Hey the puppies are whining for their mamma, I think it's time for babies to eat, ready to go and see your babies Zayla, hm?" She barked in reply and wagged her tail.

"I'm going to take her back to _OUR_ room to feed the pups, you going to be okay, yeah?" Sakura chuckled, "Yeah, I think I can manage." He leaned down and whispered in her ear so that only she could hear, "Damn you look sexy." She turned beat red as he winked at her and turned away before whistling for Zayla, "Come on girl!" Zayla ran after him and Sakura called out to Deidara, "Deidara, take Juego with you, he's going to pick one of the puppies to take in six weeks!" He nodded, "Hurry up Juego, follow me, the puppies are in our room, yeah." He bowed to Sakura, "Thanks again Sakura." She smiled, "No problem, now go." She shooed him off cutely like a mother would to their young child.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura, making her sigh heavily, "What Sasuke?" He stepped forward, activating his sharingan, grabbing her arm and slamming her against the wall before whispering, "Do that to me again and you'll wish you hadn't…" He then kissed her neck softly, "Now, let's catch up. This isn't a request." She rolled her eyes, "Oh Sasuke, I'd love to catch up with you." Shigetsu watched the two as Karin picked herself off the ground bleeding, he then looked at Karin grinning maliciously, "I'm pretty sure those two are going to get married and have LOTS of babies." Karin scowled at Shigetsu, "Shut up you fool. We all know Sasuke loves me." Shigetsu cackled, "Maybe in your crazy head!"

Sakura walked beside Sasuke as he unlocked his room and opened it for Sakura, she rolled her eyes and walked in. Sasuke took his shirt off, showing off his muscular torso before sitting down on his bed and patting beside him, motioning Sakura to sit down. She sighed but sat down, "What did you want to talk about so badly?" Sasuke grinned handsomely, "What? I can't want to catch up with my old teammate?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "You have had eight years to come and catch up with me. But you were so fixed on revenge and gaining power only to join the same organization as him; what an epic fail." Sasuke sighed, "I guess I deserved that one."

The two talked for an hour before Sakura stood, "I should get going. Deidara is probably wondering where in the hell I am." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "What do you see in him?!" Sakura gritted her teeth, "There's no deception with him Sasuke and he has been there for me unlike you. Now if you will excuse me." Sasuke stood and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around and pressing her back against the door, "What the hell Sasuke!?" Sakura scowled. Sasuke leaned in, pressing his bare chest against her body and kissing her. Sakura stood there shocked for a moment before pushing him off of her roughly, gathered chakra in her fist and punched him roughly across the jaw, breaking it in the process, "If you ever kiss me again I will do more than just break your jaw." With that she turned and left.

Sakura was beyond pissed off as she walked into Deidara's and her room. Deidara was playing with one of the puppies, "Hey there you are, yeah!" He noticed her pissed off face, "Whoa, who pissed you off, hm?" Sakura was seething, "Sasuke kissed me without my permission." This made Deidara freeze and his eye twitched, "Come again, yeah?" Sakura glared at him, "Do I need to spell it out for you!? Sasuke kissed me WITHOUT my permission!" Deidara stood up and gently put the puppy down with Zayla, "I'll be back, hm!" Sakura watched him storm out of the door before sighing and shaking her head.

Deidara stormed to Sasuke's room and banged on his door, "Open the door Sasuke, hm!" Sasuke opened his door, just having his jaw healed by the medic. "What do you want Deidara?" Deidara's eye was doing a lot of twitching today, "So you thought kissing my girl was a good idea you little bastard?" Sasuke grinned, "I did, and may I saw she tasted delicious." That's when Deidara punched Sasuke straight in the jaw as hard as he could, breaking it once again. Deidara's hand produced a small C1 bomb and he tossed it at Sasuke, "Here's a small present from Sakura and I." He grinned as he shut the door and held up his pointer and middle finger yelling "KATSU!" and the bomb went off.

Sakura was sitting in their room laying on the bed with Zayla and stroking her fur whenever she heard the bomb explode, shaking the entire building. Zayla's head popped up immediately as the door unlocked and opened. Deidara walked in with a huge grin plastered on his face. Sakura sighed, "Since when am I your girl?" Deidara grinned, "Since you started sleeping in my bed when there's another bed right there." He gestured to the second bed in the room. She blushed deeply when he pressed both hands on each side of her head, "Only I am allowed to kiss you, understand?" Sakura stared into his sparkling sapphire eyes and nodded. Deidara grinned handsomely, "Good." He then leaned down and captured her lips in his.

"Did you really have to use a bomb? You are so jealous, you know that right?" Sakura laughed. Deidara ran a thumb across her cheek, "I'm going to love you until you hate me."


	7. National Pick on Deidara Day

**Ello! So after writing lots of sad chapters/stories I decided to throw in a goofy chapter for everyone's amusement! Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 7: National Pick on Deidara Day

Sakura had been with the Akatsuki now for 4 months and was already infamous. Leader had commended her and praised her, allowing her to take a few weeks off. Now she sat in Deidara's and her room in one of Deidara's shirts and her booty shorts. The day before she sat with Kisame and made up an evil plan for everyone's amusement and because Deidara had been pissed off for the past week. "Tomorrow should be National Pick on Deidara Day!" Sakura squealed; she then sent all Akatsuki members, excluding Deidara, the details of her mastermind plan.

She had been sitting in their room for over 2 hours now silently listening to Deidara complain over every little thing he could possibly think of. Honestly, Sakura just tuned Deidara out; all of his whining was giving her a massive headache before she held up her hands while thinking, 'I should paint my nails…PINK, yeah! Oh shit I just sounded exactly like Deidara!' Sakura's face scrunched up. "Are you even listening to me, hm?!" Sakura came out of her thoughts and back into reality, "Huh? Are you done bitching finally?" Deidara sweat dropped, "I wasn't bitching, yeah!" Sakura shook her head, "You totally were." Deidara scowled before dramatically claiming he was going to take Zayla for a walk.

Right when Deidara went to open the door, which was unlocked, the door swung open and smacked Deidara in the face. Kisame ran to Sakura, "Aye Blossom!" Sakura face palmed, "Great, now look what you've done Kisame! Deidara had just stopped bitching and you gave him something else to bitch about!" Sakura nudged Kisame playfully and a huge grin plastered on Kisame's face, "Is that so?" Deidara scowled, "It would have been nice for you to knock for once Kisame!" Kisame blinked innocently, "My dear Deidara! You have an enormous red mark on your face, where could you have possibly gotten that!?" This comment made Sakura snicker.

Just as Deidara was about to yell at the two for teasing him his door swung open yet again, smacking him in the face; this time Itachi walked in, his only response being, "Ooops…?" Deidara's face looked annoyed, "Seriously? That's all you can say?!" Itachi looked at Deidara with a raised eyebrow, "What else am I supposed to say? Or better yet, what do you expect me to say?" Deidara face palmed, "Oh I don't know, SORRY!?" Itachi rolled his eyes, "I massacred my entire clan and you expect me to say sorry for hitting you in the face with the door you were clearly standing in front of?" This made Sakura and Kisame double over in laughter, Itachi was so mono-tone that anything that wasn't a threat was fucking hilarious. Itachi was trying his hardest not to fall over laughing as he watched Kisame and Sakura turn red from laughing so hard. Sakura now had tears streaming out of her eyes she was laughing so hard.

Just then Deidara shouted, "WILL ALL OF YOU STOP!?" immediately they all hushed, waiting for the next come back someone would throw at Deidara. Kisame grinned and looked at Sakura and Itachi; the three had become really close friends the past four months Sakura had been here, "Geez Dr. Sakura what's his problem?" Sakura rolled her eyes playfully, "He is suffering from a severe case of MMS." Itachi raised a brow, "What in god's name is MMS Sakura?" Deidara listened intensely as Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes dramatically playful, "Male Menstrual Syndrome, duh." Just then both Kisame and Itachi both cracked up laughing much to Deidara's dismay.

Deidara immediately whistled at Zayla, whose head popped up but didn't move. "Dang, not even the wolf wants to be around you! He must have MMS BAD!" Kisame cackled. Deidara was on a short fuse, "ZAYLA, COME!" Zayla finally got up and followed Deidara. "Good luck Zayla! I only wish you the best! Hopefully Deidara doesn't start taking his bitch fits out on you!" Kisame hollered as the three laughed their asses off. As soon as Deidara was out of hearing range Kisame and Itachi wiped a tear from their eyes. Kisame still giggling a little spoke up, "Oh Blossom, you are a fucking genius! You make life here so much better." Itachi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, no one would have done this if you hadn't been here. You add a little sunshine in our dark and gloomy world, it's nice."

Just then Shigetsu ran in, "MAN! I missed it didn't I!?" Sakura, Kisame and Itachi all turned to look at the out of breath Shigetsu. "Nah, it's happening all day." Shigetsu wiped his brow, "Phew! I thought I was going to miss out on all of the fun!" Sakura looked tiny next to Kisame and Itachi but was stronger physically than both, "I'm starving man. Let's go get something to eat." Everyone nodded. Kisame and Itachi sat down as Sakura made a home cooked meal. Kisame spoke up, "I think I broke a rib cage earlier from laughing so hard." Itachi looked over at Kisame like he was retarded, "You probably lost more brain cells in the process. Your poor brain can't take much more abuse Kisame, a little more and you will be brain dead." Sakura just so happened to be taking a large drink of grape juice when Itachi's mono-tone voice said that comment; grape juice shot out of her nose and her eyes watered as she fell over laughing.

"ITACHI YOU'RE GOING TO KILL BLOSSOM WITH THAT VOICE OF YOURS!" Sakura was laughing so hard at this point her rib cage was beyond sore. Just then Deidara sulked in and Kisame grinned, "Cheer up emo boy!" Sakura had just started to calm down when Kisame had to say that and she began laughing all over again. Deidara scowled, "Shut up Kisame!" Itachi looked at Deidara, "Today so happens to be opposite day…" Sakura and Shigetsu were now on the floor together laughing uncontrollably. Deidara scowled, "Is today pick on Deidara day or something!?" This comment made all four of them cackle uncontrollably.

After lunch Sakura and Deidara went back to their room. Well, Deidara drug Sakura away from Kisame, Itachi and Shigetsu; he claimed the three of them were beginning to rub off on her. Kisame, Itachi and Shigetsu decided to get the rest in on it, except Karin because she had no sense of humor unlike Sakura. So they set off to get Leader, Konan, Juego, and Sasuke.

"And why on earth would I want to be a part of this?" Sasuke claimed. "YEAH! SASUKE AND I WERE HAVING A ROMANTIC AFTERNOON TOGETHER AND YOU THREE JUST RUINED IT!" Karin bellowed. Itachi cocked an eyebrow, "Sasuke, romantic? Kekekekeke….." Kisame began to die from laughter at the way Itachi had just "laughed". "What is so funny!?" Sakura then walked in. "Oh great, the freak with the pink hair is here." Karin rolled her eyes.

Sakura promptly ignored her and crouched down to poke Kisame's side, "Just as I thought… Kisame, you're suffering from stupidity syndrome." Kisame went wide eyed, clearly acting, "OH NO DOC! HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO LIVE!?" Sakura snickered, "Only three days… dun dun dunnnnnnn!" Itachi patted Kisame's back consolingly as he fake cried. Whenever Sakura calmed from laughing her eyes narrowed at Sasuke, "So are you in or not" Sasuke pondered for a minute, it would get him away from Karin and her delusional state of mind that him and her were dating and that right there was enough reason to do it in the first place. Torturing Deidara was always a plus though, "Okay, I'll do it." Karin looked pale as Sasuke said this, "But Sasuke love….. What about our date?" Karin blushed slightly and leaned into Sasuke. Sasuke promptly pushed her away, "We are NOT an item Karin. I don't know why you keep thinking that we are. The only person who ends up hurt is you."

Sakura grinned maliciously at Karin and wrapped her arm around Sasuke's waist, "Oh Sasuke my love, I wish you would just get rid of the crazy girl! It's affecting our sex life SO much!" Sasuke grinned, understanding what Sakura was doing before turning and wrapping both his arms around her, "I'm sorry baby; you know I never mean to hurt you." Karin's mouth dropped as she watched the picture in front of her. Karin shook her head and glared at the 'couple', "FINE SASUKE! YOU CHOOSE THAT DIRTY SLUT BAG OVER ME WHEN ALL I HAVE DONE IS LOVE YOU!" She cried hoping to get Sasuke's attention. When she looked up she saw Sasuke waving his hand at her in dismissal before Sasuke took Sakura's face in his hands and leaning towards her before whispering, "Play along…" This made Sakura grin as Sasuke reached behind her pulling her hair down out of its high ponytail. Her hair fell like a closing act curtain, sheltering Sasuke's and her face, making it seem like they were kissing. But in all honesty his forehead was just leaned against hers.

Kisame, Itachi and Shigetsu saw what they were acting out and snickered as Karin turned bright red with anger and storming up to Sakura, roughly grabbing her hair and yanking her away from Sasuke, "You bitch! Sasuke is mine! I'm going to slaughter that mutt of yours and drown all of her puppies!" Sakura began to tear up; she had always been tender headed, Itachi, Kisame, Shigetsu and Sasuke saw the tears fall from Sakura's face. All four of them knew Sakura was extremely tender headed but that wasn't why they immediately closed in on Karin with the look of death on all of their faces. "You my dear have chosen the wrong girl to fuck with in front of us." Kisame scowled. Itachi activated his sharingan, "So, you think this was a wise choice? I think you and I need to have a chat on proper manners." Before any of them knew it Itachi had disappeared with Karin; all of a sudden a blood curdling scream could be heard. Sasuke grinned, "Well Itachi is using Mangekyo Sharingan."

Sakura didn't even bother putting her hair back up, "All right guys! Let's go! N.P.O.D.D must go on!" Kisame grinned before wrapping his arm around Sakura's shoulder and hollering, "YEAH!" Just then Itachi returned with a huge smug grin plastered all over his face. "Enjoy yourself Itachi?" Kisame cackled and Itachi rolled his eyes. "Everyone, huddle." Sakura, Itachi, Kisame, Shigetsu and Sasuke all huddled together and listened to Sakura. "All right guys! Let's do this! Scatter!" Sakura shouted.

Deidara was taking yet another walk when all of a sudden an enormous water balloon hit his head, "What the!?" Deidara looked around but found no one. The now soaked and muttering Deidara kept walking, little did he know, he had just stepped on a switch on the ground which triggered a huge sack of flour to launch and hit him, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? HM!" Deidara shouted. When no one answered he kept walking, he then saw a huge mirror; confused he of course went to investigate. Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan eyes appeared in the mirror, throwing Deidara in a genjutsu. The team of five quickly went and grabbed the mirror and hid it again.

-With Leader and Konan-

"Sir you are aware that we will probably have five less members by the end of today right?" Konan stated, trying her hardest not to laugh at the entire situation. "Yes Konan, I'm aware of what's happening. But… I think… It's good… For Deidara!" Leader began to laugh uncontrollably at the mischievous five playing pranks on Deidara. "Sit down Konan and watch with me! Sakura has been doing so much good for this organization. She definitely makes things more interesting around here!" Leader cracked up. "I'm definitely naming those five the 'mischievous five' I think it suits them well."

-Back with the unfortunate Deidara-

Deidara had now been walking around in Itachi's genjutsu for the past hour and didn't know it for the life of him. Every time something would jump out at him he would scream like a little girl; Itachi called this 'Itachi's haunted house'. After almost effectively having a heart attack ten times the genjutsu wore off of Deidara. Sakura walked in front of him, "Hey Dei! You still in a bitchy mood?" Sakura grinned and Deidara looked like he was ready to kill someone. "I AM BEYOND BITCHY NOW SAKURA!" Deidara hollered. Sakura sighed, "I already listened to you bitch for almost three hours."

Deidara was about to say something when he was shot in the forehead with a paintball. "Ow! What the fuck?!" Sakura doubled over laughing because while Deidara was "walking around" in Itachi's haunted house genjutsu she had gotten a permanent marker and made Deidara's face into a smiley face. "NOW WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?" Deidara yelled. Sakura was now snorting from laughing so hard, "I can't take you seriously Dei!" She managed to get out between laughs. "I fail to see how this is so funny." Deidara scowled. Just then Itachi walked by and froze when he saw Deidara's face, his face curled up into a smile "Kekekekeke…." Was Itachi's mono-tone way of laughing which made Sakura die from laughter all over again.

Kisame ran out in a doctor's jacket, "WE ARE LOSING THE PATIENT!" he then began pressing lightly on Sakura's chest, "NOOOOOOOOOO! SAKURA LIIIIIIVVVVVEEEE!" Kisame cried out. Deidara sweat dropped, "You three are seriously morons, yeah." Sakura scowled, "I'll show you moron! HIYAH!" as soon as she said that she jumped on him with a tube of 24 hour bright red and sparkly lipstick and began drawing all over his face and then pulled out the most girly perfume she owned and sprayed his whole body. She was about to put the perfume away when Sasuke skidded across the floor with his Chidori and broke the perfume bottle and all the contents spilled onto Deidara. Sakura covered her nose and her face scrunched up "Holy fuck Deidara! You smell like a whore house!"

Just then Shigetsu ran out yelling, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Sakura jumped off of Deidara; Itachi, Kisame and Sakura immediately cheesed it before a huge explosion of pink glitter shot out and all stuck to Deidara. All five of them fell over each other in laughter as Deidara screeched at all of them, "I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" The mischievous five yelped and began running from Deidara, still laughing their asses off in the process.

It was finally dinner time and Sakura made a delicious meal for everyone, well almost everyone… Everyone wolfed their food down and eyed Deidara in the process. Deidara noticed everyone's eyes on him, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING…." Just then Deidara's mouth felt like it was on fire, his eyes began to water, snot dripped from his nose, and he began to yell in agony. Everyone knew Deidara hated spicy food so Kisame "spiked" Deidara's meal with a ghost pepper. The mischievous five immediately fell out of their chairs laughing so hard they could barely breathe. After the effects of the ghost pepper finally went away Deidara stood up angrily, "I'm going to take a shower! Hm!" He stormed off and they ALL waited for the magical sound.

They were all about to give up hope whenever they heard Deidara screaming profanities from his and Sakura's bathroom. "Looks like he finally experienced YOUR art Blossom!" Kisame cackled. "Kisame, I'm pretty sure you only have 5% of your brain cells left…" Itachi's mono-tone voice lazily spoke out. Kisame fell to his knees, "NOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Sasuke patted Kisame's head. Sakura scoffed, "Good job Sasuke, now Kisame only has 4% left and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kisame threw his fists up in the air and shook them, "WHY!?"

Deidara came out of the shower and back to the living room wearing only a pair of sweats; the permanent marker, 24 hour lipstick, and some glitter still adorned his godly features. "Well at least you don't smell like a whore house anymore…" Sakura grinned. Deidara rolled his eyes, "Now before I go to bed will someone explain to me WHY you all chose to pick on me, hm!" Just then Shigetsu launched a plastic arrow with a suction cup at the end of it and it stuck straight in the middle of Deidara's forehead. The mischievous five fell into a fit of giggles again.

Deidara scowled and ripped the plastic arrow off of his forehead, "God dammit!" Then everyone pulled out a water gun and began spraying Deidara down. Deidara was seething now, "KNOCK IT OFF!" Sakura, the ring leader, put her hand up and everyone stopped before she spoke, "Deidara…" His eyes narrowed at her, "What!?" Sakura tried not laughing but failed as she choked out between laughs, "Happy National Pick on Deidara Day!" Deidara gave all of them the most annoyed look in the world, "You are fucking kidding me right…?" Sakura gave Deidara a sheepish smile, "You all suck ass." Just then he turned to walk away but face planted into saran wrap.

"Good night sweetie!" Sakura giggled out. "Yeah fuck you guys too. Don't be surprised if I murder you all in your sleep." Kisame rolled his eyes, "Oh quit MMSing Deidara!" Sasuke and Shigetsu looked at each other before saying, "What the hell is MMS?" Sakura, Itachi and Kisame laughed out loud before all three shouted, "Male Menstrual Syndrome!" Deidara scowled and shouted, "I DO NOT HAVE MMS!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Uh huh… Suuuuure." Deidara began walking and tripped over a trip wire before shouting, "THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO MURDER ALL OF YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! YOU ALL BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN TONIGHT!" The mischievous five all rolled on the ground laughing.

"I love you too Dei! Nighty night!" Sakura called back at him. The mischievous five all high-fived,"Today was EPIC!" They all exclaimed. Shigetsu looked at Sakura, "You don't think he will actually murder us do you…?" Sakura grinned mischievously, "I guess that's for him to know and for us to find out!" They all fell over laughing again before they too retreated to bed. Pranking was very hard work indeed.


	8. Puppy Love and Revenge

**Okay! Now that I have added the silly chapter it's time to get back on track. I really hope everyone is loving Breaking Point! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**The puppies are getting names today so I will go ahead and translate for you all!**

**Tekina=Feisty**

**Taidana=Lazy**

**Inazuma=Lightening**

**Airashi=Adorable**

**Shirokane=Silver (old Japanese)**

**Hime=Princess**

**Yuuku=Trouble**

**Orokana=Silly**

**Gin=Silver**

**Sohei=Warrior**

**Yukan=Brave**

**Ryuu=Dragon**

**Aisu=Ice**

**PHEW! **

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 8: Puppy Love and Revenge

Sakura and Deidara were sitting in bed playing with the puppies, which there were only eleven now left. "I think we should name them now that they're five months old." Sakura said as she rolled one of the female puppies on her belly and began scratching it softly. "You want to name all eleven of them?" Deidara's eyes grew wide, "Why not? They're all too cute to not have names!" Sakura giggled as the puppy she was playing with began biting her hand softly. Deidara nodded, "I feel like we are naming our fuzzy children, yeah." Deidara sat deep in thought as one puppy was curled up in his lap napping, "Well there are six girls and 5 boys left. How about you name the girls and I name the boys, yeah?"

Sakura agreed to this and picked up the one she had been playing with and studied it, she had silver fur, golden eyes, and was extremely feisty, "This one should be Tekina because she's so feisty!" She giggled. The one sleeping in Deidara's lap was also female, extremely lazy and loved sleeping. "The one in your lap should be Taidana because she loves sleeping so much!" Then Deidara picked up one boy, he was a troublemaker, "He's going to be Yuuku" Sakura nodded "This one is Inazuma and that one over there is Airashi" Deidara then pointed, "He will be Orokana." There were two that looked exactly alike except one was a girl and one was a boy. Sakura looked at Deidara and they both grinned, "The boy will be Gin and the girl Shirokane!" There was one female left to name, "She will be Hime!" Sakura declared. Deidara finished up naming the boys, "Sohei, Yukan, and Ryuu!"

Sakura clapped her hands together and began to point to each puppy, "Okay so we have Tekina, Taidana, Inazuma, Airashi, Shirokane, and Hime for the girls and the boys are Yuuku, Orokana, Gin, Sohei, Yukan, and Ryuu!"

-2 months later-

It was spring so Sakura, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, Shigetsu, Juego, Konan and Leader (Pein) all sat outside with all eleven of the puppies, Juego's puppy Aisu and the mamma Zayla of course who was either always glued to either Sakura or Deidara, but when they were both out on missions she never minded staying with Kisame, Sasuke, Itachi, Shigetsu, Juego, Konan or Pein. "You're telling me you two named ALL ELEVEN puppies?" Shigetsu sweat dropped, "How in the hell did you manage that?" Sakura laughed, "We based all of their names off of their personalities so it was really simple."

Leader looked out around at all of the puppies, "So which one is which again?" Sakura took a deep breath and began her pointing fest, "The one Itachi is playing with is Tekina, the one who ALWAYS sleeps on Deidara is Taidana, that one is Inazuma, that one Konan is holding is Airashi, one of the one's sleeping in my lap is Shirokane, the one Kisame keeps pestering is Hime, the one Shigetsu's playing with is Yuuku, that one is Orokana, the other one sleeping in my lap is Gin, the one that's glued to Sasuke's side is Sohei, the one that keeps messing with Leaders chakra bars is Yukan, and the one behind me chewing my hair is Ryuu." Juego popped in, "And my baby boy's name is Aisu."

Sasuke scoffed, "Sohei is NOT glued to my side and I'll prove you wrong!" Deidara grinned, "Bet on it, but if you lose, which you will, you have a new puppy my friend." Sasuke scowled, "I'll take that bet, but if you lose I get both of your mission pay for a month." Deidara grinned and shrugged, "Deal." Sasuke stood up and began walking away; Sohei being so attached to Sasuke of course followed him. The entire group busted into laughter, "Looks like you have a new puppy little brother!" Itachi grinned. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You're one to talk Itachi. Tekina is so attached to you it isn't even funny." Itachi looked at the adorable 5 month old puppy in front of him and sighed in defeat, "I'll take her…"

Everyone ended up taking a puppy with them, even Leader and Konan couldn't say no to their faces. Juego even took another one, Orokana, to keep Aisu entertained. All they had left was Taidana, Shirokane, Inazuma, Gin and Ryuu. "Five is better than eleven!" Deidara scoffed but then his face softened, "But I will miss them…" Sakura smiled, "We will be seeing them around baby, it's not like they left the Akatsuki compound." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "Yeah, yeah, I know." Deidara turned to make sure all of the puppies were following, and glad he had because they were still playing in the field. Deidara immediately whistled and all of their ears perked up, "Taidana! Shirokane! Inazuma! Gin! Ryuu! Come on babies, time for dinner!" Zayla had barked at them almost as if she were bossing her children around. It became habit for Sakura and Deidara to call the puppies 'babies'; they had been doing it since the day they were born. The pups began running towards Deidara and Sakura, "Geez I'm glad I began training them so young, the big dummies."

Deidara and Sakura got back to their room and let all of the puppies in when Zetsu appeared and scared the life out of Sakura. "Dammit Zetsu, I told you to stop doing that!" Sakura held her chest and Deidara snickered, "Sup Zetsu?" Zetsu looked at the Sakura, "Sakura, Leader has a mission for you, report immediately." Sakura nodded and kissed Deidara, "Take care of the babies and Zayla." He nodded, "You know I will." He slapped her butt playfully, "Go on beautiful." She nodded and made hand signs, vanishing in her signature cherry blossom storm.

Sakura reappeared in front of Leader and bowed, "Leader, you called for me?" He turned and looked at her, "Yes Sakura, I need you, Itachi and Sasuke to retrieve the nine-tails Jinchuriki. Failure is NOT an option." She nodded and bowed again, "Consider it already done." His eyes narrowed, "And Sakura, you, Itachi and Sasuke take your revenge." She looked up and grinned, "Thank you Leader." He turned away again, "Dismissed."

Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura stood in the Fire Country's woods a mile away from the gates of Konoha, "Ready boys?" They grinned at her and nodded. "All right then we need to make sure to get the job done quickly, once we have the nine-tails Jinchuriki and current Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki we may take our revenge." Itachi and Sasuke both nodded at her. The three all wore their cloaks, hats and rings and ran towards the gates of Konoha. Sakura's hair was effectively hidden by the cloak and hat so no one would recognize her too quickly, but even if they did she could care less.

"IT'S THE AKATSUKI!" A patrolling ninja yelled in a panic. Shikamaru was at the front gate "This is such a drag…" Sakura kept running and motioned for Itachi to go right and Sasuke to go right. They both nodded and quickly changed routes. Sakura was running straight towards Shikamaru; she watched the ground as his shadow binding jutsu came towards her. She jumped in the air and vanished before his very eyes and a moment later appeared in front of him, tackling him to the ground. Shikamaru scowled at her, "Akatsuki scumbag!" Shikamaru couldn't see her hair, eyes, nothing; so he spat in her face, she immediately stood keeping her face hidden and wiped the spit from her face before taking her hat and cloak off in a flash.

Shikamaru's eyes widened at the sexy goddess standing in front of him, "S…Sakura…" She looked up at the sky which started pouring rain. She put her cloak back on and made hand signs faster than the human eye could read then slammed her hand down onto the ground, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Shikamaru looked up in fear as he saw standing on top of an enormous arctic wolf's head putting her cloak and hat back on which had pink bells on it, "GO!" she shouted to the wolf and she began to run.

Sakura grinned "Let's do this Shensi!" she quickly made more hand signs "ICE STYLE: FROZEN RAIN!" The enormous arctic wolf was bigger than the nine-tails itself and its icy blue eyes glowed and the jutsu activated. Both Uchiha boys stopped and widened their eyes whenever they saw this enormous arctic wolf. "WHO'S AFRAID OF THE BIG BAD WOLF!?" people screamed in terror as Shensi began destroying the village.

-With Naruto-

An ANBU member quickly appeared, "HOKAGE-SAMA THE LEAF IS UNDER ATTACK BY THE AKATSUKI!" Naruto's eyes shot up, "So it's my turn is it…?" The ANBU member was freaking out "Sir! There's an enormous white wolf destroying the entire village, the summoner is a female and extremely dangerous!" Naruto shook his head, "Tell me, what Akatsuki member isn't dangerous? Now let's get these fools out of my village."

-Back with Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi-

Sasuke and Itachi jumped on top of Shensi's head, "Itachi, you keep destroying the village. Sasuke and I have an old 'friend' to visit. Itachi grinned, "Yes ma'am!" Sasuke and Sakura both jumped down and began running. "As long as that wolf is summoned I will never run out of chakra and I will be able to use ice style." Sakura said as the two weaved in and out of panicking villagers.

Naruto was running towards the wolf whenever he spotted two Akatsuki members coming straight towards him but could not tell who they were because of the cloaks and hats they wore. The two skidded to a stop right in front of Naruto. Naruto stopped as well, "So you've finally come for the nine-tails have you? Which members are you anyway?" Sasuke and Sakura both grabbed their hats and pulled it off in one swift movement. Naruto's eyes widened whenever he saw them, "S…Sakura….S…Sasuke…"

They both grinned and Sasuke spoke, "Hello Naruto, such a shame you drove Sakura out because she really is one talented ninja. Maybe if you hadn't been so stupid your village would probably be safe right now." Sakura then spoke, "Yes, hello Naruto. Tell me, how does it feel to be attacked by your two old comrades? Never mind, don't answer that, it would probably be a stupid answer anyway. But to answer your question; yes, we have come for you and you WILL be coming with whether you like it or not." Naruto scowled, "Sasuke, you were like a brother to me… How could you betray the friendship we had..?" Sasuke laughed, "Naruto we were never truly friends. Sakura here is one of my best friends now. Now, either you come without a fight and we will spare your village or fight and the entire village will be reduced to rubble." Naruto shook with anger and he clenched his fist, "You both can go to hell!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and sighed, "I'll make this easy." Sasuke nodded. "Now Naruto, this won't kill you." She quickly made her hand signs, "ICE STYLE: ICE CRYSTAL PRISON!" immediately Naruto was captured in a huge block of ice. Sasuke chuckled, "You were right, that WAS easy!" They watched Naruto bang on the ice. "You can bang and use any jutsu you want Naruto, it won't break." Just then Sakura turned and whistled "SHENSI!" The enormous arctic wolf came bounding towards her. She turned back to Naruto, "By the way, we will be destroying the village anyway." Sakura grinned, "Swallow him up Shensi." Shensi bent her head down and took the captured Naruto into her mouth before swallowing him.

Sakura did multiple hand signs, "Guys, as soon as I activate this jutsu we are going to have to run immediately okay?" Both Itachi and Sasuke nodded as Sasuke and Sakura jumped onto Shensi's head. "ICE STYLE: ICE TORNADO!" Shensi booked it as soon as she said the words. "Now then, let's get our little package back to Leader, shall we?" Both boys grinned and nodded.

"As long as Shensi is summoned there is no possible way for Naruto to escape…" Sakura grinned. They all looked back and watched Sakura's Ice Tornado completely destroy Konoha. "Well that solves that problem."


	9. Well Fuck… Let's Get Wasted!

**Ello! I am on a roll today with posting chapters!**

**Hope all of my readers are in love with 'Breaking Point' so far!**

**Here is chapter 9!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 9: Well Fuck… Let's Get Wasted!

Sakura, Itachi and Sasuke all walked back to the Akatsuki compound. They were in no hurry considering they had captured the nine-tails and completely reduced Konoha to nothing all within 30 minutes. "Sakura, you have broken the record for the fastest capture of a Jinchuriki!" Itachi laughed and patted her back. "Don't count your chickens before they've hatched Itachi, we have to deliver him to Leader first." Sakura laughed. On the inside of Shensi, Naruto could hear everything that was being said between the three. Sakura seemed so happy, and after a life time of misery he supposed she deserved this.

Sasuke spoke louder so Naruto could hear, "Aye, you still alive in there!?" This was his escape plan, to act dead so that Sakura would drop the summon and dropping the summon meant dropping the jutsu which also meant his ticket to freedom. In his pocket he had a serum to temporarily stop his heart for exactly 5 minutes he quickly took it out and stabbed himself in the neck with it, he immediately "died".

Itachi and Sasuke both activated their sharingan and looked into Shensi, "FUCK HE'S DEAD!" Sasuke yelled, one minute. Sakura looked at Itachi in a panic "This could all be a trap…" Sakura sweat dropped, two minutes, "We don't have time for could, maybe, might, or anything else! I'm dropping the summon! Shensi throw him up!" Shensi threw Naruto's body up and she made her hand signs, three minutes, making Shensi disappear. The jutsu holding Naruto captive dissolved slowly, four minutes.

Sakura began trying to restore him by giving him mouth to mouth, "NARUTO!" five minutes. Naruto's eyes shot open and he made hand signs before vanishing. "We were just scammed… WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sakura screeched angrily and began throwing a mini-temper tantrum, Itachi ducked when something was accidentally thrown at his head. Sasuke sighed heavily, "I need to get laid man…" Itachi looked at Sasuke, who was eyeballing Sakura like a piece of candy. Itachi snuck up on Sasuke and leaned in his ear, "I won't tell if she doesn't. Good luck though; you know she's got man candy at home." Sasuke began to devise a plan.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, her only response being, "WHAT!?" he grinned "You need to get laid!" Sakura paused mid-temper tantrum and her eye twitched, "What did you just say to me…?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You heard me. You need to get LAID!" Sakura pondered this for a moment; if she did she would be cheating on Deidara. "You have two well-built bachelors here, Itachi and I; take your pick." Sakura slapped her face, "Let's go get hammered…." Alcohol seemed like her best friend at the moment.

Whenever the three reached a somewhat nice looking bar they sulked in. Leader's words kept replaying in her head over and over _**'Failure is NOT an option!' **_Sakura groaned and slammed her head on the bar. "Rough day miss?" an unknown voice said, "You have NO idea." She began rubbing her temples. The same voice spoke up "Here you go, your drinks are on the house tonight." Sakura looked up to see a handsome male bartender drying a glass out. "My, you have the most beautiful and exotic hair and eyes I've ever seen!" Sakura downed the first glass within seconds, "Another."

People all around her were whispering and she could hear them… 'I bet that hair is dyed' 'She's an Akatsuki watch it!' 'I would totally do her.' Sakura groaned and took her jacket off to show her extremely revealing fighting gear. The bar tenders eyes widened when he came back with another drink. "Take a picture, it'll last longer… As a matter of fact just leave me an entire bottle of whiskey and vodka. These sissy drinks you keep handing me aren't doing shit to me." The bartender's eyes widened, "If you say so…" She downed each bottle within a minute. "Bring me a couple of bottles actually!" He nodded and brought her five bottles of whiskey and five bottles of vodka. "That's more like it!"

Sasuke and Itachi were in the middle of whom could take more shots before Sakura came stumbling up to them and she slung one arm over Sasuke and the other around Itachi, "My sexy comrades! I have out drunk both of you darlings!" Itachi and Sasuke's eyes widened, "How much is that exactly Sakura?" Sakura giggled, "Six bottles of whiskey and six bottles of vodka! Beat that!" She then turned back to run to the bartender for more. "We are now out of whiskey and vodka, but we other stuff like rum, sake, tequila, gin, brandy, scotch and Armagnac." Sakura tapped her chin for a moment, "I want all of it!" Being a ninja made holding all of this a lot easier.

Once she got back to Itachi and Sasuke she put down all of the bottles, "THIS IS HOW YOU DRINK! I WANT THE TEQUILA!" Sakura took the massive bottle of tequila and downed in. Sakura was officially drunk. She grabbed her ponytail and yanked the hairband in it out, her hair flowed down beautifully. "Drink you guys! We will stay at a hotel tonight!" The Uchiha brothers looked at each other and shrugged. Both picked up bottles and chugged, Sakura cheered in the background. By the time the three had polished off the last bottle they were beyond drunk. They got up to leave, holding onto each other, Sakura in the middle while all three were, laughing, hiccupping, tripping, and anything else you can think of that a drunk would do.

"We… should totally… GO SWIMMING!" The three cheered. "I'll race you guys ready, set…" and she started running forgetting to say go. They were far out of town by now, Itachi quickly caught up until he face planted into the grass; then it was just Sasuke and her running, he reached out to grab her but ended up tripping on top of her. The two rolled down the hill in a fit of giggles.

The rest of the night became a surreal blur. The next morning Sakura was the first to wake up with a MASSIVE hangover. She was starting to wonder why she was so cold until she looked down to see a very naked Sasuke beneath her. "Oh. Shit." Sakura said wide eyed, she then zoned out to argue with herself. Sasuke woke up to see Sakura completely zoned out and very naked, "Deidara is going to murder my ass…" He too zoned out to argue with himself. Itachi walked to find them and gasped when he did. "Oh fuck, Deidara is going to go on a killing spree."

He then walked over to the nude Sakura and Sasuke before shaking them both back to reality. "Huh?" was all both of them said. Itachi blushed and looked away before draping his cloak over Sakura's nude form. "Thank you Itachi…" Sakura had the saddest look on her face in the world before whispering, "I'm going to lose him Itachi…" she began to cry and Itachi knelt next to her, bringing her close to him so that she could mourn. When Sakura finally got dressed Itachi and Sasuke began to walk home in silence, Itachi carried Sakura bridal style so that she could sleep. Her small hand clasped on to his shirt and her head snuggled into his chest. When they finally arrived back at the Akatsuki compound Sakura was still dead asleep in Itachi's arms. Itachi took Sakura to Deidara immediately.

Itachi knocked on Deidara's door and could hear Deidara grumbling as he got up to open the door and once he did his eyes widened. "What in the hell happened!?" Itachi explained the entire thing as Sakura slept in Deidara's and her bed. By the time Itachi was finished telling Deidara the story Deidara looked beyond pissed off. "She fucking cheated on me!?" Itachi shrugged, "None of us can remember. So don't jump to conclusions and let a catch like her slip through your fingers Deidara. She really does love you…" Deidara was seething, "Get out of my sight Itachi…"

There was going to be a lot to talk about whenever Sakura woke up…


	10. Mirror,Mirror,Show Her Something to Love

**Hello my lovelies! This chapter is going to be immensely long! Hooray!**

**This Chapter is named after a song I danced to once; Jane Taylor's-Mirror, Mirror (I do not own)**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 10- Mirror, Mirror, Show Her Something to Love…

Sakura was finally coming to, her vision blurry at first but as it cleared her heart broke all over again. Deidara was sitting on their window ledge with one leg propped up, his hair completely down and blowing softly in the cool spring wind. Sakura would do anything to wash away this sorrow filled sight; tears ran down Deidara's face, his crystal blue eyes shining from the glistening tears welled up in his eyes. All of those dreams they had… Where are they now…? Sakura sat up slowly, she knew Deidara had seen her by the way he turned his head away from her, completely ashamed of her. Zayla was sitting next to Deidara and whined every once in a while, bringing her head to nudge his thigh softly.

Sakura watched this beautiful and broken man in front of her; if only she could reach perfect, then none of this would have ever happened. She stood slowly and realized something, her and Deidara haven't ever made love yet… Her virginity had been torn away by Sasuke, a man she once loved when she was young, but she was no longer young, she was an adult and was madly in love with Deidara. But now any chance of happiness with Deidara was gone. "D…Deidara…" Sakura choked out as she shook timidly. A light sigh could be heard, "Get out Sakura…" Was the only thing Deidara could manage to say, "LISTEN TO ME!" Sakura yelled but then shrunk back when his head whipped towards her, "I don't HAVE to listen to you and your lame excuses! NOW GET OUT!" Sakura's eyes filled with tears, which quickly spilled over on to her face, "Fine…"

Sakura quickly packed her things, "Zayla come on girl…" Zayla began to growl at Sakura, not even the puppies would come. Her eyes widened as she backed away to the door and said one last thing before she left, "I'm so sorry Deidara…" She fled from the room and straight to Leader, once there she barged in without even knocking. "Leader, I resign from the Akatsuki…" She stammered. He looked at her mortified, "And you are sure…?" Tears began to flow down her face as she dropped her head to hide her face. "Yes…" Sakura whispered, as she clenched her fists until her knuckles turned a ghostly white. Leader nodded and got out her file before opening it and stamping a "_**DECOMMISSIONED**_" stamp on it. "I will give you a new name and I advise you to change your appearance so that no one will recognize you." Pein calmly stated. Sakura's eyes widened before nodding, "Yes sir…" Pein nodded, "Your name from now on shall be Mizuna Kanashimi. Now go to our decommissioning hair dresser, 1st floor dear… I wish you the best…" With that he stood up, handed her a new birth certificate and identification card before pulling her into a tight embrace, "I will miss you."

Sakura walked down to the decommissioning hair dresser and knocked, "Come in!" A young girl around the same age as her called. Sakura walked in and the hair dresser gasped, "Sakura Haruno!? NO WAY! I've been dying to get my hands on your hair!" She squealed. "No cut, just color…" Sakura stated with a stoic voice. "Oh… Okay, what color did you have in mind sweetie?" The hair dresser said as she looked into Sakura's vacant eyes. "Blonde…" Was all Sakura said, "Like Deidara's blonde?" she asked. This made Sakura flinch, "Yes…" The young girl smiled, "Okay!" She chirped. An hour later the hair dresser turned Sakura around, she had left Sakura's bangs and tips pink, but the rest was indeed blonde. "Thank you…" Sakura said and she tossed the girl a $100. She stood and left the Akatsuki compound, never to return.

-The Next Day-

All of the members of the Akatsuki were called into an emergency conference. They all came into the conference room, "All right, let's begin. Haruno Sakura is no longer with us; she has left on her own free will." Leader then tossed her gear on to the table. Everyone's mouth dropped open, "I do not know what happened to make her leave so suddenly and leave Zayla behind in the process, but she needs to be replaced ASAP." Kisame, Itachi, Shigetsu, Sasuke, and Deidara's heads all dropped. "There is an extremely talented girl her name is Kirai Henaru. Deidara, since she will be your new partner you will go and retrieve her." He nodded slightly, "Y…yes Leader…" Leader nodded, "Good, you are all dismissed."

-5 months later-

Kirai originated from the Village Hidden in the Sand. She didn't smile, laugh, or play pranks like Sakura had. She was the complete opposite actually; she was 18, had short brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. Deidara and she were out on a mission at the moment in the land on Waves right by the coast, "DEIDARA, what the hell!?" Kirai smacked the back of his head. Deidara flinched, "What the fuck was that for!?" Kirai snorted, "Pay attention you moron! You just tripped me!" Deidara rolled his eyes, "We are almost there, and will you shut up!?"

The two came up on the beach, "I hate beaches." Kirai scoffed. Deidara's face looked annoyed, "Is there anything you DO like?!" Kirai shrugged, "Not really, I guess that's why my parents named me Kirai, it means HATE."

"Mizuna wait up! UGH! MIZUNA KANASHIMI!" Deidara watched this middle aged woman chasing after a blonde haired girl with… pink tips and bangs. Deidara froze, "No way…" Kirai looked at Deidara and waved her hand in front of his face, "Earth to Deidara?" He stood there just staring at this woman with thigh length hair, 'I just need to see her eyes… I can never miss her eyes…' he thought.

Mizuna stopped whenever she heard her name being shouted, "Oh, hey Tsumi!" Tsumi put her hands on her knees, "Did you hear honey?" Mizuna shook her head clearly confused, "No, what?" Then Tsumi leaned into Mizuna's ear and whispered, "The Akatsuki is looking for you! You are the 10-tails host!" Mizuna shrugged, "Oh well." She began walking in Deidara's direction.

-1 week previous-

Leader summoned Kirai and Deidara to give them a mission and by this time he had forgotten the name he had given Sakura. "You two are to go to the Land of Waves and capture the 10-tails host. Her name is Mizuna Kanashimi; Kirai this is your first Jinchuriki capture so let me tell you, if you kill her, you will be killed. Am I understood? She MUST be brought back alive." Kirai nodded, "Yes sir."

-Present Time-

Mizuna was still walking in Deidara's direction, back to her home. She was seen as a hero in her land for becoming the 10-tails Jinchuriki and everyone loved her. She stopped on the beach and sat down and watched the sun set as tears fell out of her emerald eyes. Mizuna turned her left wrist over which now had a tattoo of Deidara's name beautifully written with an infinity symbol below it, knowing she would love him forever.

She sensed two sinister chakras and stood, turning around with her head down. "Hello Mizuna Kanashimi, we have come for the 10-tails" Kirai grinned maliciously before appearing in front of Mizuna and grabbing her hair which made Mizuna tear up. "Aw, tender headed are we?" Mizuna reached back attempting to get Kirai to release her hair. Kirai's eyes widened whenever she saw Deidara's name tattooed on her right wrist. "Deidara, looks like you have a fan girl!" Kirai scoffed.

-8 months ago-

Sakura and Deidara sat on their bed and Sakura drew out two tattoo's one for Deidara and one for her. One was his name and the other was her name, both had an infinity symbol below it.

-5 months ago-

After Sakura had left he had gotten the tattoo Sakura had drawn on his left wrist as well. Kirai noticed it and examined it, "Whose Sakura?" Deidara looked at the tattoo, "Someone I once loved…" Kirai's eyes widened, "Did she die?" Deidara looked away, "Yes…" Kirai looked down, "I'm sorry…"

-Present Time-

Kirai held the tattoo up for Deidara to see and his eyes widened, "Sakura…" Kirai looked at Deidara confused, "This is Mizuna, Deidara!" Deidara ran up to Mizuna and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. Mizuna had her eyes slammed shut so he couldn't tell who she was. "Open your eyes and look at me, yeah!" Deidara yelled. She shook her head and Kirai threw Mizuna to the ground. "Deidara we need to extract the tailed beast inside of her!"

Deidara shook with anger and turned away, this woman wouldn't show him her eyes. "Knock her out and let's go Kirai, hm." Kirai grinned and knocked Mizuna out before picking her up. Deidara made hand signs, teleporting them back to the Akatsuki compound. The two of them walked in and knocked on Leader's door. "Enter!" Leader said, "We retrieved the 10-tails sir." Kirai said. Leader turned around before his eyes widened, "Holy shit… Kirai, leave us!"

Deidara looked at Leader confused, "Sir?" Leader shook with anger and sadness. "DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS YOU MORON!?" Deidara jumped a bit, "N…no sir…" Leader groaned in frustration, "This is SAKURA! We don't have a choice now Deidara, I'm sorry. You may leave…" Deidara's mouth dropped, "I WONT ALLOW YOU TO KILL SAKURA! SHE WAS TAKEN FROM ME ONCE, NOT AGAIN!" Leader scowled, "You brought her here Deidara, you dug her grave, and you are the only one to blame for her leaving in the first place!" This made Deidara flinch as he bowed and swiftly left. "Sakura you idiot… You did all of this on purpose didn't you…?" Leader brushed her hair out of her face.

Deidara was now running faster than he'd ever run in his entire life. He came up to Kisame's and Itachi's room and banged on it. "ITACHI, KISAME! OPEN UP NOW!" Itachi swiftly opened his door and his eyes automatically narrowed, "What do YOU want?" Deidara began crying, "Sakura! She's the 10-tails Jinchuriki host!" Itachi's eyes widened as Kisame pushed the door all the way open, "Blossom is the 10-tails Jinchuriki!? Man what a cluster fuck." Kisame rubbed his face.

It was extraction day and Leader would not tolerate any absences, so there they all were, about to take the life from Sakura. "Good everyone is present, this process will take at least 4 days, let's begin." Leader started the jutsu and tears slid down Deidara's face as he watched the love of his life being destroyed when all of a sudden he became light headed and his world blackened.

Deidara shot out of bed breathing heavily and tears slid down his face, "It was just a dream…?" He looked next to him to see Sakura sleeping peacefully, no blonde in her hair, no tattoos, just his beautiful Sakura. He looked over at her face, her eyes glowing green in her sleep. "Her Kekke Genki is activated? Does this mean she showed me of what the future held?" He immediately shook her awake. "Huh…? Dei what's wrong baby?" Sakura rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Sakura, your Kekke Genki was activated in your sleep and you transferred the future to me. God it was horrifying, promise me you won't take the mission to retrieve the 9-tails…" Deidara pleaded. "Why…?" Sakura placed her head in Deidara's lap and snuggled against him. "Please… Just promise me…" Deidara stroked her hair as she nodded, "I promise baby… Now go back to sleep…" Sakura yawned again and he smiled and hoisted her up to his chest, which she snuggled into and held onto Deidara's hand tightly.

The next morning Sakura woke up and stretched, she then looked at Deidara's serene face. Sakura smiled softly as she stroked Deidara's long hair. She then bent over and planted a gentle kiss upon his lips; this woke sleeping beauty up apparently because he flipped the two over. "Good morning love of my life." Sakura giggled, "You're very loving this morning." Deidara sighed, "After what was shown to me last night I will never take you for granted ever again."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You've taken me for granted?" Deidara handsomely laughed, "You know what I mean love. I do have something I need to ask you later, so be ready, yeah." He placed loving kisses all over her face before jumping up and hurriedly got dressed, "I'll be back soon!" Sakura giggled, "Okay! I love you baby!" Deidara paused at the door, "I love you too sweet heart." With that he ran out the door.

Deidara ran to Itachi's room and walked in, "Um, good morning to you too Deidara?" Itachi said as he got dressed. "I need you to come with me, hm." Itachi raised an eyebrow, "And why would that be?" Deidara grinned, "I'm going to purpose to Sakura today, I want your help to pick a ring out, yeah." Itachi grinned, "Finally man! Of course I will come and help!" Kisame ran out of the shower with a towel on, "WHAT ABOUT PURPOSING!?" Itachi and Deidara both scowled and shushed Kisame. "Would you like to help me pick out a ring for Sakura?" Kisame's face lit up, "I thought you'd never ask her dude!"

Deidara, Itachi and Kisame all walked through town and stopped at the jewelers, "Ready to lose your freedom Deidara?" Kisame grinned. "I've never been more ready in my entire life." Deidara smiled. The three walked into the jewelers and began browsing engagement rings. "Good morning gentlemen! Is there anything I can help you with?" An elderly woman asked. Deidara looked down at the small elderly woman and blushed, "I… uh…" Itachi rolled his eyes, "He's here to pick out an engagement ring out for his beyond gorgeous girlfriend." The elderly woman's eyes lit up, "Oh how sweet! Right this way." One ring caught Deidara's eye right away, "That one, size 5." The elderly woman smiled, "Lovely choice." She pulled the ring out for all three to look at, "That's definitely Sakura alright." Itachi smiled and patted Deidara's back. "Yeah man, great choice!"

Deidara paid for the ring and the three left, whenever they returned back to the Akatsuki compound Itachi and Kisame gave Deidara a slight push, "Go and claim her man." Deidara grinned and walked to the back of the compound where he found Sakura outside playing with Zayla and the puppies. He stopped and admired her for a moment, the way she laughed, smiled, and acted was just beyond beautiful. He walked up behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Hey babe, you prepared?" Deidara grinned. Sakura turned around giving him a confused look.

Just then Deidara got down on one knee pulling out the black velvet box, Sakura gasped and her eyes filled with tears, "Sakura Haruno, you are the light of my life, I go to bed every night and all I can think is how much I can't wait to wake up in the morning next to your beautiful face. I love everything about you, good and bad; will you do me the honors of marrying me?" Deidara opened the ring box to show a beautiful white gold ring with diamonds all around it. Simple, yet beautiful just like Sakura. "I… I…" Sakura stuttered, tears spilling over her eyes, "Yes Deidara, I will marry you!" Deidara grinned and pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her marriage finger. He stood up and Sakura immediately jumped on Deidara, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck before pressing her lips tightly and lovingly against his. Tears streamed happily down her face, "I love you so much Deidara." Deidara smiled softly and whipped her tears away, "I love you so much too Sakura, yeah."

Itachi and Kisame ran out immediately hollering like mad men, "CONGRATULATIONS!" Sakura and Deidara looked at each other and instantly both started laughing. "You two are so nosey!" Sakura giggled. Itachi snorted, "I am not nosey!" Kisame scowled, "Me either! I'm just curious!" Deidara rolled his eyes, "You know what they say Kisame, Curiosity killed the shark…" Kisame's eyes widened, "I don't want to die!" Itachi smacked Kisame upside the head, "It's a figure of speech you idiot." Kisame froze and relaxed, "Oh! Phew!"

Kisame and Itachi grinned at each other before grabbing Sakura and hollering, "Time to go and show off your ring to everyone!" Sakura's eyes grew wide as Kisame and Itachi drug her away. Deidara chuckled; he was left with Zayla and the puppies.

First stop was at Leader's office, Kisame and Itachi busted in with Sakura in tow. "What in God's name you two!? Er… Three!" Leader yelled. Kisame and Itachi both hollered, "SAKURA AND DEIDARA ARE ENGAGED!" Leader sighed, "Wonder….What?" The two held out Sakura's hand and Leader inspected the ring, "Congratulations darling." Sakura blushed, "Thank you sir." Kisame and Itachi then drug Sakura out of Leader's office and to Konan, also busting through her door, making her jump and clutch her chest, "Dear god you two just about gave me a heart attack!" The two boys yelled out while holding Sakura's hand out, "SAKURA AND DEIDARA ARE ENGAGED!" Konan's eyes widened and she inspected the ring, "Really!? Congratulations!"

Then it was on to Sasuke, Shigetsu, Juego and most likely Karin would be with them… They ran to where they always hung out. The two boys kicked the door in and Karin screamed and clung onto Sasuke who shook her off of his arm with a scowl, Shigetsu jumped so high he about hit the ceiling, and Juego, well he's just Juego. "Dang you two just about made me into a living rocket!" Shigetsu let out a breath. "Itachi… Kisame… What do you want…?" The two boys were giddy with excitement and shoved Sakura's hand out again, "SAKURA AND DEIDARA ARE ENGAGED!" Juego smiled genuinely, "Wow, congratulations Sakura. Beautiful ring as well." Shigetsu's mouth dropped, "WHY WASN'T I APART OF THIS!? Oh and congratulation sis, Deidara picked out one hell of a rock." Shigetsu had gotten into the habit of calling Sakura 'Sis'. Sasuke looked at her ring and almost flinched, "Congratulations Kura." And then it was Karin's turn, she immediately scoffed and turned her nose up, "That is the ugliest ring I have ever seen. Sasuke honey, why don't you purpose to me already…?" She blushed and leaned against Sasuke. "Karin if you don't get off of me I will beat you to a bloody pulp." Shigetsu scowled, "Way to make sis's day all about you big mouth."

Itachi and Kisame both looked at each other and nodded, "Shigetsu, can you take Sakura back to Deidara? We need to "speak" with Karin. I think it's time she gets… Decommissioned…" Itachi grinned. Shigetsu jumped up and bounded to Sakura, "Come on sis!" Sakura smiled and took the arm Shigetsu held out for her. Sakura and Shigetsu chattered the whole way back to Deidara. Whenever Deidara caught sight of Sakura his eyes lit up. All of the puppies ran to Sakura, "Hello my babies!" She picked up Inazuma, who gave Sakura sloppy kisses to her cheek. "See you later sis!" Shigetsu waved and Sakura waved back.

Deidara whistled, "Come here babies!" The rest of the puppies came running towards him and Inazuma stayed in Sakura's arms, content with being carried. "Sit!" Deidara commanded, they all sat, "Shake!" They all put their paws out, "Down!" They all plopped to the ground. Sakura giggled and scratched Inazuma's head, "You got out of it this time little dummy." Inazuma just wiggled her tail happily.

Night time rolled around and Sakura was beyond exhausted from being purposed to and then being drug to hell and back by Kisame and Itachi. "Dear god I never knew it was this possible to be so tired!" Sakura yawned as she sat in their bed with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail, wearing one of Deidara's shirts on and only a pair of black boy shorts underwear. She fell back onto their bed and stretched out, instantly falling asleep. Whenever Deidara came out of the bathroom, his hair dripping wet as he noticed Sakura asleep and surrounded by Taidana, Shirokane, Inazuma, Gin, Ryuu and Zayla. "They heated her to sleep…" Deidara chuckled, "Come one babies, mamma, get in your own bed." Taidana, Shirokane, Inazuma, Gin, Ryuu and Zayla all jumped down before jumping up into their bed. Deidara pulled a pair of boxers and sweatpants on and tied his hair up into a high ponytail. He then climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over Sakura and himself, "  
>Dammit forgot to turn the light of, Zayla, light." Zayla jumped off her bed and got on her hind legs as she switched the switch off, "Thanks mamma."<p>

Deidara placed a kiss on Sakura's cheek and whispered softly into her ear, "I love you sweet heart…" Deidara closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning everyone was accounted for, except Karin, whom Sasuke now had to replace. Sasuke's eyes darted to Itachi and Kisame who were both chuckling and high fiving. "Like I was saying, Sasuke the one who is replacing Karin is female as well, she originates from the sand village and her name is Kirai Henaru." Deidara knew this girl she was the one from the vision of the future that Sakura had given him. Deidara spoke up, "She has brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin." Everyone looked at Deidara confused as Leader spoke up, "You know this woman Deidara?" He shook his head and sighed, "Sakura's Kekke Genki is more than what is in the bingo books." Leader's cocked an eyebrow, "Please do share."

Deidara nodded, "In the bingo book it says her Kekke Genki slows time. Practically making her invincible correct?" Leader nodded before Deidara spoke up again, "Wrong, much like the Sharingan, it has its quirks. Quirks that could work in the Akatsuki's favor sir." Leader nodded, "How so? Please embellish." Deidara sighed, "If the Haruno Kekke Genki, the Touketsu Jikan, is over used time itself is thrown out of balance for the user. So when the user turns the Kekke Genki off they pass out and begin to see the future as if it were real or a dream. They are also able to pass on those dreams to others. Sakura is able to activate hers unknowingly while she sleeps, and I got to see the future as we slept safe and sound together in the same bed. Let's just say if I hadn't purposed to Sakura, bad things would have happened, but I purposed because I want to share the rest of my life with her and keep her safe."

Everyone took a minute and let all of the information they were just given sink in before Kisame blurted out, "Holy fuck Blossom! You're a fortune teller!" Sakura laughed and shrugged, "I never actually know when it's happening! And majority of the dreams consist of my death. So I have to work that much harder to change the future to stay alive."

Leader was astounded by this, "Sakura... You have just created a doorway for the Akatsuki. For the next couple of months I want you to train your ability to control your Kekke Genki: Touketsu Jikan so that we may better our future. You will be trained by Itachi and Sasuke considering they too have Kekke Genki dealing with eyes and minds." Sakura bowed, "Yes sir." Deidara hugged Sakura and whispered in her ear "Don't drink… And keep that ring on my love. Your mother would be proud of whom you've become today…" Sakura's eyes began welling up with tears as she nodded. Leader cleared his throat, "Since Sasuke is now training Sakura, Shigetsu and Juego, you two are to go and retrieve…" Deidara interrupted, "I will go; besides I already know where the girl is exactly." Leader nodded, "Sakura's Touketsu Jikan will definitely come in handy."

-4 months later-

Sakura had been working herself to the bone to control the visions she could have; calling them up in the blink of an eye based on any day, month, year, time, person, or event given to her. Four months later and she was now professional thanks mostly to Itachi, Sasuke ended up getting called out on a three month long mission one month into their training.

Itachi looked at her "I want to know about Deidara." Sakura had renamed her Kekke Genki to Mirai Tankyu-sha for when she went seeking for answers in the future. She could now independently use the Touketsu Jikan without it scaring her to death. She was now an equal when it came to strength with Pein. Such a tiny girl with so much power and all of that power was gained by the time she hit the age of 24.

"Mirai Tankyu-sha!" Sakura said and her eyes began to glow a brilliant crystal blue. She sat there for a moment just starting before turning her Kekke Genki off. "All right, in Deidara's future I saw him buying a tuxedo and other wedding items which I do not know what they are. He will also use his Kekke Genki to kill someone in this organization, I cannot tell you whom though because minds can always change."

By this time everyone in the organization knew how it felt when Sakura was digging into their future. Deidara immediately began to scratch his head, "Dammit Sakura." He chuckled. Kirai looked at him, "What?" Deidara looked at Kirai, "Oh, my fiancé was digging through my future, it always makes everyone's head itch." Kirai looked at his wrist, "Her name is Sakura isn't it?" Deidara nodded, "Her and I got matching tattoos with the opposite person's name. But both of us have the infinity symbol." Kirai smiled, "It must be nice to feel be so loved…" Deidara nodded, "I haven't really seen her in four months. Once Itachi gives the thumbs up that she has both of her Kekke Genki's under control then life should go back to normal."

Itachi had a clipboard and put a checkmark on the Mirai Tankyu-sha Kekke Genki. "All right, now let's spar to test the Touketsu Jikan." Sakura nodded and stood, "Ready to get your ass handed to you Itachi?" He chuckled, "I won't go easy on you anymore." She grinned and pulled her leather gloves on, "You say that every time Itachi."

The two began to spar and as soon as he activated his Sharingan she activated her Touketsu Jikan her eyes began to glow a brilliant emerald green. By the time she turned it off Itachi was on the ground and Sakura was sitting on his back, "I win!" She giggled. "Yes indeed you do." He laughed, "I think we both can go report to leader now." She nodded and got off Itachi, helping him up in the process.

A knock came to Leader's door and opened whenever he called for whoever it was to enter. "Ah, Sakura and Itachi, How's the Kekke Genki training coming along?" Leader waited in anticipation. Itachi and Sakura both looked at each other with a grin as they both said in union, "Completed and completely under control!" Leader grinned, "Music to my ears darling! Now, I know a certain someone has been dying to see you; you both are dismissed until called upon again! Fantastic job once again on training her Itachi, you've really outdone yourself this time." Itachi bowed, "Thank you sir." Sakura had already booked it to Deidara.

Deidara was sitting with Kirai when she grabbed his face with both her hands and looked at him with concern, "Hey now, I'll bet she's dying to see you just as much as you are dying to see her." He smiled at her and leaned his forehead against hers.

Sakura ran to the back of the compound, she could sense Deidara's chakra and someone else's. Her eyes grew wide as she watched the girl place her hands on Deidara's face and he leaned in to her. "No…" her eyes watered as she took her glove off and tore the engagement ring off and chunked it at Deidara before running back into the compound and back to Leader's office. Leader looked up, "Sakura?" Sakura looked down and put her glove back on before clenching her fist tightly, "I am requesting a new partner…" Leader stood up and his eyes widened when he saw the picture below him.

"All right dear… I will place you and Shigetsu together or you and Sasuke together; will that work?" Leader asked sadly noticing she wasn't wearing her engagement ring anymore. "I don't care who it is as long as it's not Deidara…"

Deidara and Kirai were still sitting outside whenever Deidara sudden yelped and rubbed the back of his head, "What the hell!? Hm!" Kirai looked around him and picked up the ring grinning to herself maliciously, 'Now Deidara's all mine…' she thought. "Deidara…." Kirai held up her fist and Deidara put his hand up. His eyes grew wide whenever Kirai dropped the engagement ring into his hand. "No…" Deidara whispered. 'Yes' Kirai thought. Both looked up whenever they heard glass shatter.

Sakura ran to Deidara's bedroom and kicked the door open, he saw another girls clothing everywhere. Sakura shook with anger and picked all of the girl's cloths up. Sakura whistled at Zayla who came immediately, "We are about to leave girl, get the babies." Zayla began to bark. Sakura gathered chakra in her foot and swiftly kicked the window open and threw the other girl's cloths out the now shattered window.

Kirai watched all of her clothes being thrown out of the window and began seething, 'That bitch is touching my clothes, oh HELL no!' Sakura packed all of her things and climbed on top of Zayla, "'Zayla sweetie, we are going to Sasuke's room… GO!" Zayla and the puppies began running towards Sasuke's room. Sakura knocked on Sasuke's room and she heard some grumbling and getting out of bed movement before Sasuke opened the door wide eyed to a teary eyed Sakura. "Come on in Kura…" Sakura, Zayla and all of the puppies came in to his room. "I'm sorry for just barging in like this Sasuke… I… I just had nowhere else to turn to…" He gave her a sad smile, "It's okay Kura… Stay as long as you need okay?"

Sakura froze at Sasuke's body length mirror and stared into it with vacant eyes as she thought, 'Mirror, mirror, show her something to love… Clear it all up little girl, and wash it away… Cover this nothingness and put on a smile… Fill up this emptiness… If only I could reach perfect… No fears, no tears, no thoughts… none…'


	11. The Word Love Becomes Redefined

**Holy! That last chapter took quite a while!**

**Recent reviews: Omg I love it! U no how to really keep someone on the edge of their seat.**

**I am so honored you guys! Thank you so much for all of your love and support! With that I give you all Chapter 11 of 'Breaking Point'!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

**Recap:** **Sakura froze at Sasuke's body length mirror and stared into it with vacant eyes as she thought, 'Mirror, mirror, show her something to love… Clear it all up little girl, and wash it away… Cover this nothingness and put on a smile… Fill up this emptiness… If only I could reach perfect… No fears, no tears, no thoughts… none…'**

Chapter 11: The Word Love Become Redefined

Deidara sat outside with his detonating clay creating random little things and exploding trees. He kept Sakura's engagement ring on a chain around his neck, he hadn't seen Sakura in over five whole months now, including the time she spent training. Every time he went to Sasuke's room, he would answer bitterly telling Deidara to leave and slam the door in his face.

Kirai walked up behind Deidara and sat next to him, "Hey there stranger!" she gave him the world's fakest smile. "Hey Kirai..." Deidara said solemnly before throwing another explosive at another tree and blowing it up. Kirai inwardly rolled her eyes but kept a fake smile on the outside, "Hey mister gloomy, you want to do something to get your mind off of Sakura?" This made Deidara pissed and he tightly clenched his fists, "No, as a matter of fact I don't. Sakura is the love of my life dammit! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE BUT ME SEE THAT!?" Kirai shrugged, "Maybe it's because she saw you with me…" Deidara looked over at her and stood up swiftly before roughly slapping her across the face and walking away muttering, "Stupid bitch…" Kirai spit out some blood, 'I will have you Deidara, it's only a matter of time before you get sick of waiting and come crawling to me.

Deidara sulked inside the Akatsuki compound keeping his head down as he walked and that's when he heard her… Sakura looked at Itachi with a twisted face, "Ewww, gross Itachi!" He instantly began laughing at her mortified expression. Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura with an arm around her while she was curled up next to him. "I knew you two would end up together!" Shigetsu laughed. Deidara's eye began twitching uncontrollably. "We aren't together Shigetsu!" Sakura blushed and yelled. "You two look pretty cozy to me!" Kisame laughed. "Remind me to never heal any of you ever again if you get hurt!" Sakura pouted. "Calm down Kura!" Sasuke laughed.

Deidara walked in, "So now you have pet names for each other, hm?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "Bro, I've called Sakura "Kura" since we were on team 7 together. Way to make yourself look like more of an ass." Deidara scoffed, "Whatever…" he then yanked on the chain around his neck roughly, breaking it in the process. He then threw it to the ground as he walked back to his room, locking the door in the process.

Itachi bent over and picked the chain up with wide eyes, 'For someone who supposedly cheated on Sakura he sure has kept her ring close to his heart the entire time…' Itachi then got an extremely worried look on his face. "Itachi what's wrong?" Sakura's face softened and Itachi waved his hand in dismissal. "I just remembered I have some things to take care of, you kids be good while I'm gone!" Sasuke scowled, "Yeah, yeah." Itachi then quickly ran to Deidara's room and knocked on his door. Deidara opened it with a shocked look, "I need to talk to you may I come in?" Itachi smiled. "Sure why not, hm." Deidara sighed.

Itachi sat down on the second bed that was once the puppy's bed, "I want to hear your side of the story Deidara, what happened that day?" Deidara looked up, completely surprised at what Itachi had just said to him.

_-Flashback One Month Ago-_

_Deidara was sitting with Kirai when she grabbed his face with both her hands and looked at him with concern, "Hey now, I'll bet she's dying to see you just as much as you are dying to see her." He smiled at her and leaned his forehead against hers._

-Present Time-

"And that's what happened, yeah." Deidara sighed. Itachi's eyes grew wide, "Deidara, Sakura has been under the impression that you and Kirai kissed." Deidara shook his head, "I kind of figured that out after she chunked her engagement ring at my head, hm." Itachi shook his head and stood up, "Let me go and talk to her before it's too late…" Deidara gawked at Itachi, "You would do that for me?" Itachi smiled at Deidara, "Of course I would Deidara. Besides Sasuke, you and Kisame are like brothers to me. I will never forget the day you asked me to help you pick out Sakura's ring, and besides, I had my sharingan activated when you told your story and found no lies in your eyes, just pain and sorrow." Deidara nodded, "Thank you Itachi." Itachi only nodded before making hand signs and vanishing.

Sakura was now sitting outside with Zayla, Taidana, Shirokane, Inazuma, Gin and Ryuu, watching them all play; except for Zayla who was curled up next to Sakura as she stroked Zayla's silky silver fur. Kirai grinned whenever she saw Sakura and walked towards her with a faker smile than Sai could ever muster up.

Kirai walked up to Sakura, "May I?" Sakura shrugged, "Sure, why not." Kirai began to think of a plan to rid herself of Sakura so that Deidara could finally be hers. "Is that a ninken…? She's uh… huge." Kirai asked but not actually caring. Sakura shook her head, "No, she's an arctic wolf. But the puppies are half ninken." This made Sakura think back to Akamaru and she sighed.

"I hate dogs…" Kirai muttered, "What was that?" Sakura turned to look at her. "Oh nothing, I mutter a lot sorry!" Zayla began growling at Kirai. "Um, is she okay…?" Kirai nervously asked, "Weird she only growls when she senses a THREAT." Sakura rolled her eyes inwardly.

Just then Itachi appeared in front of Sakura, "Sakura, may I have a word with you? In private…" Sakura nodded, "Of course Itachi, excuse me Kirai." Sakura and Itachi began walking with Zayla and the puppies. Itachi let out a heavy sigh, "Sakura, the day you "caught" Deidara cheating on you, what exactly did you see between Deidara and Kirai?" Sakura's eyes widened at this question, "Um well, I was at the doorway leading to out here whenever I saw Kirai's hands on Deidara's face and then Deidara leaned in to Kirai for what looked to be a kiss." Itachi nodded, "I see, and did you ever ask him face to face exactly what happened?" Sakura shook her head, "So I thought." Itachi sighed and came to a stop. "Sakura, he never kissed Kirai, he leaned his forehead against hers. The two were talking about how much Deidara had been missing you for the past four months and couldn't wait to see you…" Sakura's mouth dropped open, "Itachi, are you serious?" Itachi nodded solemnly and before he could say another word Sakura was gone. Kirai watched this entire conversation and radiated with pure rage and hate, "I have to put an end to this quickly."

Sakura bolted to Deidara's bedroom and banged on the door. He opened the door only to be attacked by Sakura with a smothering kiss. Whenever the two broke a part for air Sakura wrapped her arms around Deidara's neck inhaling his scent that she missed so much, "I'm sorry Deidara, I'm such a fucking idiot, I'm sorry…" Deidara brushed the hair out of her face. "Let's kiss and make up shall we? But first thing is first, yeah." He reached over onto his nightstand and grabbed Sakura's engagement ring, placing back on her hand. He then tossed her onto their bed both of them shedding their clothing. 'Yes Deidara, let's make a child together…' The malicious voice thought.

Sakura fixed her hair and put a small amount of make up on; looking in the mirror she nodded in approval. She and Zayla then walked to Deidara's room, fixing her clothes before entering. Once she opened the door Zayla immediately began to snarl and growl at the imposter Sakura. What troubled Sakura more was the position the two were ABOUT to be in. Sakura felt herself getting light headed, "Zayla…." Zayla looked up to see Sakura's eyes glazed over and her body teetering back and forth like she was under some kind of genjutsu. Deidara was about to enter "Sakura" when he saw the real one in the doorway with Zayla. Deidara ripped the engagement ring off of the imposter before grabbing her by the throat.

Deidara tightened his grip, "I WON'T ASK YOU AGAIN DAMMIT! WHO ARE YOU!" the imposter Sakura looked up at Deidara with a wicked grin, "If I tell you she dies." Deidara snarled, "LIKE HELL!" Deidara produced a C1 explosive. The Sakura in the doorway already fainted. The imposter grinned and vanished, reappearing behind the real Sakura and picking her up before both vanished. "NO!" he yelled and put pants on before running out to find Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi and Kisame were outside with Sakura's and their puppies whenever they saw Deidara running towards them with no shirt not. "Well then, it looks like Blossom and Blondie made up." Kisame grinned at Itachi who felt panic coming from Deidara. "Itachi, Kisame! S…Sakura has been kidnapped!" Itachi and Kisame both sprung to their feet. Itachi was first to speak, "By who Deidara?" Deidara shrugged, "I don't know, they were disguised as Sakura!" Kisame groaned, "Dammit, it always has to be Blossom."

Kirai threw Sakura to the ground, "I have brought her Lord Orochimaru." Orochimaru grinned, "Ah, Kirai, excellent work, go and claim your prize now." Kirai smiled and bowed, "Thank you Lord Orochimaru." She then vanished, leaving Sakura with Orochimaru. Kirai came back to the Akatsuki compound and quickly changed out of her cloths, she then ran out to Deidara, "Deidara, I saw someone leaving with Sakura and tried to follow them but they were too fast…" Deidara turned to look at Kirai, tears filled in his eyes, "Thank you for trying Kirai…"

Sakura was now screeching behind bars, "DAMMIT LET ME GO OROCHIMARU!" Orochimaru grinned, "But my dear girl, I have only brought you here to give you a wedding present." Sakura immediately became confused, "Huh, what do you mean you snake!" Orochimaru laughed, "Just as it sounds my dear!" Sakura rolled her eyes. Just then Orochimaru vanished, "What the…" Sakura let out a blood curdling scream, Orochimaru had bitten her neck, breaking the skin and piercing her soft delicate skin with his fangs leaving behind his incurable curse mark. "Damn you Orochimaru…" was the last thing Sakura said before passing out.

-1 year later-

Orochimaru sat in his throne as a figure appeared in front of him with their eyes closed, "You called for me Orochimaru…?" Orochimaru grinned, "Ah, yes… I have a mission for you. I want you to seek out Kirai and slay her." The person had no emotion in their voice, "Will that be all?" Orochimaru leaned his head on one of his hands, "I must say my dear Sakura; you are far more of a prodigy than the Uchiha brat." Sakura opened her bright green eyes and stared at Orochimaru, "Will that be all?" She repeated once again. Orochimaru fanned her away with dismissal and she turned and walked away before he spoke up again "Oh and Sakura my dear, you may run into Deidara… Do not let his emotions affect you, am I clear?" Sakura turned around once again and stared at Orochimaru with lifeless, cold, and emotionless eyes, "Crystal…" With that said she turned and walked away again.

Kirai and Deidara were sitting outside, Zayla either stuck to Deidara, Sasuke or Itachi. "Deidara honey, when will you get rid of the mutts?" Zayla's head popped up and she growled. The puppies weren't very puppyish anymore considering they were two years old now; they all still wore the sparkly collars Sakura had gotten them. "Kirai, I'm not getting rid of any of them. Not Zayla, Taidana, Shirokane, Inazuma, Gin or Ryuu." Deidara stroked Zayla's fur lightly and she put her head back down onto Deidara's lap. But as soon as her head went down it shot back up looking out in the distance and stood abruptly before running. Deidara shouted at her before standing and yelling, "Zayla, stop!" He squinted his eyes and saw a figure walking towards them, "S….Sakura…."

Sakura stood in front of the two with no emotion in her emerald eyes, "Deidara… Kirai…" She looked at both of their left hands and saw wedding bands on both of their hands before chuckling. Sakura now wore black shorts and a loose long sleeved white shirt with a black tube top, a purple rope was tied around her tiny waist with a long kitana hooked behind it, her hair was loose and flowing beautifully behind her. "Kirai… I suppose you never told Deidara who abducted me did you…?" Kirai's eyes widened and Deidara's head snapped towards her, "I… I never saw who it was." She lied, making Sakura laugh dryly, "Deidara, the woman you are now married to abducted me, taking me to Orochimaru, though I can't honestly complain. Kirai, Lord Orochimaru has ordered me to put you to your death."

Deidara stood there in shock; Sakura vanished and reappeared behind him, "I can't have you interfering." Sakura then swiftly knocked Deidara out. Kirai began to panic, "Sakura, I'm sorry! It was an order!" Sakura just stared at her blankly, "I bet the Akatsuki doesn't even know how two faced you really are, do they?" Kirai began backing up as Sakura pulled out the long kitana, charging it with Chidori. "You took my life from me, now I shall take yours from you." Sakura activated her Touketsu Jikan, time instantly slowed and Sakura rushed to Kirai slamming the Chidori blade through her stomach, leaving an enormous hole that not even her medical ninjutsu could heal. She turned her Kekkei Genkai off and sheathed her sword. Kirai fell and Sakura kicked Deidara awake, "She will die soon, so you'd better say your goodbyes." Sakura then turned and began walking off not a single emotion in her eyes.

Deidara saw the enormous hole in Kirai's stomach, "You traitor… You took Sakura, the love of my life from me just so you could weasel your way into my heart. You deserve death, hm." Deidara then created a C2 bomb and placed it in the hole in Kirai's stomach. As he got to a safe distance he held his pointer and middle finger up, "Katsu…" he coldly said. Kirai's body was effectively blown up, as Deidara walked inside with Zayla and the pups. Itachi saw Deidara and waved, "Hey married man! Where's Kirai?" Deidara took his wedding ring off, "Dead, Sakura killed her, hm." Itachi's eyes widened, "Sakura killed Kirai?" Deidara looked at the ceiling and sighed, "Yup, I don't blame her either. Kirai was the one who took Sakura in the first place, yeah." Itachi scowled, "Where did she take Sakura to?" Deidara looked at Itachi with no emotion, "Orochimaru… She had a curse mark, just like Sasuke, yeah." Itachi's eyes widened, "Do you realize what you just said…?" Deidara cocked an eyebrow, "Um, no?" Itachi face palmed, "She has a curse mark just like SASUKE. Where is Sasuke NOW?" Deidara's eyes widened, "Oh my god, Itachi…" Itachi grinned, "Way ahead of you bro."

Sasuke was sitting in the Akatsuki living room reading a book whenever Itachi came up behind him and scared him half to death, "JESUS ITACHI!" Itachi rolled his eyes, "Let me see your curse mark little brother." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "May I ask why?" Itachi narrowed his eyes, "We found Sakura, Orochimaru has her. You've escaped him before and regained your emotions. Now you know where all of Orochimaru's bases are, will you help us or not?" Sasuke grinned, "Consider it done, let's go and get our favorite girl back." Itachi's sighed, "Orochimaru gave her a curse mark as well…" This made Sasuke's eye twitch, "Do you know how immensely strong she has probably gotten then…? Especially since you trained her how to effectively control her Kekkei Genkai. This is probably going to take at least 4 or 5 people."

Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke, Kisame and Shigetsu all stood outside Orochimaru's base, Sasuke's curse mark began to burn but he had been around Orochimaru for so long that the burn didn't bother him. It felt more like a never ending itch to him. "Oh yeah, Orochimaru's here all right. So is Sakura." Sasuke said as he itched his curse mark. Itachi looked at everyone, "Okay here's the plan, Sasuke and Shigetsu were both with Orochimaru once…" Shigetsu interrupted, "Actually, I was just a lab rat." Itachi glared at Shigetsu, "As I was saying, since you two know the layouts of his lair you both will be team captains." He took a breath before continuing, "Sasuke, you will take Deidara and I to capture Sakura. Shigetsu, you and Kisame will be sure that no one interferes with our plans. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded, "Before we go, I took Zayla's collar which Sakura made to counter her Kekkei Genkai and used my Sharingan to copy the elements to make everyone their own." Itachi pulled out five leather bracelets with a single colored bead on it. He tossed the first one to Sasuke which had a blood red bead on it, then the second one was tossed to Kisame which had a dark blue bead on it, the third was tossed to Shigetsu which had an aqua bead on it; the fourth was tossed to Deidara, the only one with two beads on it, one green the other pink. Itachi put on his, which had a scarlet bead on it, "Everyone ready?" They nodded again, "Good, now scatter!"

Sakura was standing watch beside Lord Orochimaru. "It seems my dear Sakura that we have some visitors. Why don't you go and give them a proper welcome." Sakura took a step in front of him and bowed, "Yes Lord Orochimaru." She then turned and ran out. Sakura was twenty times fast than Sasuke, which was terrifying. After about five minutes of running she skidded to a stop and stared at Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara. "Sasuke, have you come back to rejoin Lord Orochimaru?" Sakura folded her arms, a blank stare still upon her face. "Tch, as if I'd ever come back to that loon." Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow, "Then why have you returned?" Deidara stepped forward, "To come and retrieve the love of my life, yeah…" Sakura didn't even look phased, "I refuse to go." With that she turned around and began walking away.

Itachi appeared in front of her, his sharingan activated, "Have you forgotten Itachi? Whenever you trained me to control my Kekkei Genkai you also trained me to counter act the Sharingan. Yet you never learned how to counter act mine." Itachi shook his head, "You're right, but you did once tell me that you had made a collar for Zayla that counter acted your Kekkei Genkai, so I used my Sharingan to copy all the ingredients that were made to make the collar and made five unbreakable bracelets." Still no emotion was displayed in Sakura's eyes. Just then she activated her curse mark, she actually looked like an angel from hell. Sasuke activated his curse mark as well, "Sakura, we don't want to harm you, we just want to bring you back home, and you missed N.P.O.D.D!" Sakura just stared at Sasuke, "Like I care." She appeared in front of Sasuke and pulled out her blade, activating her Chidori to run through it.

Sasuke grinned, "You're a lightning style user too I see." Sakura shook her head, "No, I am able to use all of the elements." Sasuke's eyes widened, "All of them?" Sakura grinned, "That's right Sasuke Uchiha. I'm not that weak little girl you once knew from team 7 who had no types of jutsu other than healing." Sasuke immediately pulled his blade out and activated his Chidori to run through his blade. "We aren't leaving without you Sakura." Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Then you won't be leaving at ALL Sasuke!"

Sakura fought off all three of the effectively for 4 hours until her chakra began to run dangerously low. Her curse mark retracted and she fell to the ground breathing heavily and passed out. Itachi took this chance to grab Sakura, "LET'S GO!" Sasuke yelled out, "KISAME, SHIGETSU, WE'VE GOT HER!" The five began running back to the Akatsuki compound.

Itachi looked at Deidara, "We are going to need to lock her up to prevent her from running." He nodded, "Okay, as long as we get our Sakura back." Itachi lightly set her inside the Akatsuki prison cell and locked the door, "She won't be able to escape; these are chakra bars and can't be destroyed by any type of jutsu at all." Deidara sighed, "Sakura I love you…"


	12. Reclaiming Lost Emotions

**Ello everybody! Well I thought I'd share a funny story with you all before I start the story!**

**I was trimming my cuticles and cut one way too close and began bleeding really bad. Me being the retard that I am, I get a napkin, rip it and create a ghetto band aid for myself and am now walking around with a napkin attached to my finger… *sigh***

**Well here is breaking point chapter 12!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 12: Reclaiming Lost Emotions

Sakura had been in the prison cell for a good three months now and she was beginning to become agitated more and more as the days passed. Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke and Shigetsu made Sakura's cell more…livable, hell Deidara even brought Zayla to visit her. "I'VE BEEN IN THIS DAMN CELL FOR THREE MONTHS! LET ME OUT DEIDARA!" Sakura screeched; her now knee length hair needed to be cut badly and she was beyond dirty, she was covered head to toe with dried blood, dirt, sweat, and grime; she seriously felt beyond disgusting. "Seriously, you guys could at least let me take a bath!" Deidara saw this as a "bonding" opportunity, "All right, but I have to wash you love." He grinned as her face flooded with a scarlet red blush. He unlocked her cell swiftly coming and binding her arms behind her back.

Deidara led Sakura out of her cell and to a private hot springs. He stripped her easily and then began undressed himself, "Why are you undressing!?" Sakura screeched angrily but eyed his body hungrily. "Well it's only logical that I don't get my clothes wet as well, yeah." Deidara exclaimed lazily as he pulled his hair out of his half ponytail, letting the rest of his golden locks fall onto his back. He picked Sakura up bridal style and walked the both of them into the hot springs, setting her down gently and grabbing a bottle of Sakura's old cherry blossom shampoo that he had kept.

Popping the cap open he poured a good amount into his palm he began massaging the shampoo into her sticky hair. Once he finished all of her hair he spoke, "Time to rinse, yeah." Deidara gently placed his hand on her back and behind her neck. Sakura leaned into his hold and closed her eyes as the water washed over her. Her hair needed another good wash considering how long it was and after shampooing and rinsing again he inspected her hair and nodded in approval that her hair was indeed clean. Deidara grabbed Sakura's old matching scent conditioner and after putting practically half of the bottle in her hair just to cover it all, he grabbed his hair band and tied all of her hair up in a messy bun to let it sit. He grabbed a wash cloth and grabbed Sakura's old body wash, which was strawberry scented and poured a lot on the cloth and washing her back, black started becoming porcelain again.

Deidara rinsed the cloth off and poured more soap on moving to her arms, butt, back of her legs, and her neck. Once he washed the front of her body he came to her neck and washed all of the grime away. Once satisfied that she was clean he grabbed her gently and jumped out of the water and got dressed, he then began dressing Sakura in some of her old clothing; his face fell when he saw Orochimaru's curse mark on her beautiful skin. Deidara's arms went limp and he leaned his forehead on the curse mark as tears fell from his eyes and onto her, now clean skin. "Deidara…? A…are you okay…?" Deidara began to sob as he spoke with a sorrow laced voice, "I'm sorry Sakura! I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you! This is entirely my fault!" Sakura's eyes softened, "Dei…" Just then the hand cuffs came undone and Sakura's eyes widened. "If you want to leave and go back to Orochimaru I can't say that I'll understand why but I won't stop you, hm, just know that I will always love you…" Sakura didn't move while Deidara's head was on her shoulder crying.

Sakura turned around finally and brought Deidara's chin up to look in her eyes, "There are some things we will never completely understand in our lifetimes… We just accept it… Not knowing if we could have done something differently to help us understand if what we did was correct or incorrect. Not fully understanding if our actions were right or wrong; we just deal with the hand we are given. And sometimes we don't realize the consequences of our actions until it is too late and the damage has already been done and there's nothing we can do to change what damage has already been inflicted…" Deidara looked into Sakura's eyes; tears streaming down his face, "I love you so much Sakura… and it's because of that love I hold for you I am able to let you go if it makes you happy…" Sakura ran her thumb across his cheek, wiping away a tear as she smiled sadly at him, "Sometimes it's better to say goodbye than to hold onto something that no longer exists…" She then leaned in and kissed him softly before vanishing, Zayla and Inazuma hot on her heels.

-2 1/2 years later-

Sakura's age: 26

"DAMMIT!" Sakura yelled and grabbed her forehead; she had just effectively run into a tree because she was lost in thought. She had cut her hair so that it was back at her thighs and it was in a high ponytail, and she had been thinking about cutting it to her shoulders again like when she was seventeen. Zayla and Inazuma whined as Sakura grumbled and kept walking; she also hadn't noticed she was right by the gates of Konoha. "SAKURA IS THAT YOU!?" Sakura's body froze, she knew that voice… What was his name…? Just then something huge and white tackled her to the ground, "A…Akamaru?" The giant ninken barked happily as he laid on her and licked her face. "Akamaru get off of her!" the voice yelled, "Kiba?" Sakura asked questioningly. "Yo Sakura, it's been quite a while." Kiba looked… 'Holy shit' Sakura thought; Kiba was now fully grown and had no more baby fat on his face. Sakura blushed deeply and pushed Akamaru off of her, "Hey Kiba." Sakura said as she stood up, she now wore a white yukata shirt that had a light pink obi wrap with a little pink bell charm dangling off of it. She also had her black tube top underneath, black booty shorts, black knee high combat sandals and her katana laced behind her in her obi.

Kiba eyed here up and down and grinned "You're looking good, what brings you home? It's been, let's see… four years." Sakura gave him a questioning look, "Huh?" Kiba sweat dropped, "Sakura… you're right in front of Konoha…" Kiba motioned his hand to the gates of Konoha and Sakura turned her head and slapped her forehead with her hand. Kiba looked over and saw Zayla and Inazuma, "I knew you had ninken." Sakura rolled her eyes and didn't think before speaking, "She's an arctic wolf and the smaller one is one of Zayla's and Akamaru's offspring, Inazuma." Kiba's eyes widened and he looked at Akamaru, "You devil! You had an affair and had pups!" Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Anyway Kiba, I have to go, it makes me uneasy to be so close to the place I hate." She turned to leave whenever another voice spoke up, "SAKURA!" Sakura froze again, 'Shikamaru' she thought and turned swiftly around. "S…Shi…Shikamaru!" She ran past Kiba and into Shikamaru's arms, he picked Sakura up and twirled her around, "How have you been!? It's been such a drag without you to bring me lunch." Sakura laughed softly, "Oh Shika, you lazy ass!" Shikamaru laughed, "Yeah, you know it!" Sakura then realized she was INSIDE Konoha and gasped, "Shika, get me out of here please!" She begged. Shikamaru nodded and set Sakura down, "Let's go take a walk." Sakura nodded eagerly and whistled to Zayla and Inazuma, they both ran to her and slowed down to a walk behind Sakura.

Shikamaru and Sakura walked in silence for a wood while and he looked at the beautiful woman next to him, "So Sakura, how have you been all these years?" Sakura stopped whenever all of the memories of the past came flooding back into her brain. "Sakura, you okay?" Shikamaru asked worriedly. Sakura came to again, "Yeah, I've been okay. Been here and there, you know a little of everything." She chuckled. Shikamaru looked at her as they walked, "Well it's not like you were in the Akatsuki or with Orochimaru. So what have you been doing?" Sakura's smiling face fell, "Actually Shikamaru… I've done both…" Shikamaru laughed, "Good one Sakura, now what have you really been doing?" Sakura stopped and took off her yukata top showing the curse mark and the Akatsuki red cloud tattoo adorned her right shoulder blade making Shikamaru's mouth dropped, "Wow you weren't shitting me." Sakura laughed, "Nope."

The two talked for an hour before Shikamaru sighed, "Well I have to get back to my post; it's such a drag…" Sakura smiled, "It always is Shika… But it was great getting to talk to you again." She then leaned in and hugged him and kissed his cheek softly. "I'll come and visit you again sometime okay?" Shikamaru blushed and nodded, "All right Sakura, you take care okay?" She nodded and laughed, "I've done fine for four years; I think I'll manage." She then winked and Zayla, Inazuma and herself then vanished in a whirl of cherry blossom petals.

-At the Akatsuki compound-

Leader had called Deidara and his new female partner Zahra in for a mission. "Deidara, Zahra, you are to go and capture Haruno Sakura once again…" Deidara didn't even flinch anymore at the mention of her name; he just became a cold killer. "Are we to kill her sir?" Zahra asked. Leader scowled at her, "Did I say KILL her Zahra?!" Zahra thought back then shook her head. Deidara rolled his eyes; this girl was more retarded than Tobi had been before getting killed. "Deidara, you know what she looks like, Zetsu last saw her at the Konoha gates ten minutes ago, dismissed." The two nodded and bowed Sakura's old engagement ring on the chain slid out of Deidara's jacket and hung there sadly around his neck.

Zahra saw the sparkly ring and as they were flying on his clay bird she stupidly said, "So Deidara, I saw that pretty ring around your neck." Deidara glanced at her, "So what, hm?" Zahra shrugged, "Is it yours?" Deidara got an 'are you fucking kidding me?' look on his face, "Tell me Zahra, who else's would it be, yeah?" Zahra scowled, "I don't know! Maybe you had a fiancé or a wife once!" Deidara looked forward, "I did, hm." Zahra gawked at him, "You did?!" She asked like it was hard to believe someone would love him enough to marry him. Deidara scowled and watched the ground with his scope, little clicks could be heard as he zoomed in; it wouldn't be hard to find Sakura with her insanely pink hair. Zahra huffed and crossed her arms; she would be pretty if she wasn't such an idiot. She had medium length purple that she wore in a side braid, her eyes were a deep blue, and she was tall and lean. "You don't have to be so mean… HEY!" just then Deidara force stopped the bird, he found his prize and descended fast, "Get ready to jump, hm." Zahra looked at him confused, "You found her?" Deidara sighed and jumped off the bird and Zahra screamed and fell on her face right in front of Sakura.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at the girl on her face in front of her, "Wow… THAT was quite graceful and impressive, bravo." Zahra quickly stood and slapped Sakura across the face, "Do you know who you are talking to bitch!? The Akatsuki, yeah, that's right!" Sakura rubbed her face and spit some blood out, Deidara had landed farther away and he began swearing. "Don't have anything to say now do you bitch!?" Zahra grinned. Sakura rolled her eyes, "You don't know who you're messing with." Zahra rolled her eyes, "Like I CARE!" Sakura flipped her hair and vanished behind Zahra and had her sword at her throat before she could even blink. Sakura then whispered, "I USED to be Akatsuki, and I also used to be Orochimaru's apprentice. Do NOT fuck with me." Just then Deidara appeared and sighed heavily, "Sakura Haruno, Leader wants to see you." Sakura looked up and saw Deidara; the ring had come out of his jacket in the dismount. Sakura dropped her sword and fell to her knees, "Dei..."

Zahra looked back and forth between the two, "You two know each other? And wait THIS is Haruno Sakura!?" Deidara face softened at Sakura and kneeled in front of her, taking his necklace off and putting it around Sakura's neck. She instantly began crying, "Deidara I…." Zahra watched the entire scene, "Uh… I feel kind of awkward being here… So can we go?" Sakura stood, "I'll face Leader now…" Deidara nodded. "Now let's see that beautiful C2 dragon of yours, it always was my favorite art piece of yours; well that and the C4 Karura, pure art in my eyes!" Sakura smiled softly and Deidara grinned, this is one of the reasons why he loved Sakura, she admired and adored his art.

Zahra, clearly confused, "What's the C2 dragon and the C4 Karura?" Sakura's mouth dropped and she turned towards Deidara who was clearly working the mouths on his palms to create the smaller C2 dragon. "How long have you been partnered with Deidara?" Sakura raised her eyebrow making Zahra scowl, "Two years!" This made Sakura laugh… hard, "You've been partners with him for two years and you've NEVER seen him make a C2 Dragon or a C4 Karura!? He must REALLY hate you, because he doesn't show his art to people who don't appreciate it."

Zahra was now seething "Shut up!" she held up a kunai to Sakura's throat, "Do it… I _**dare **_you… How many people have you actually killed? Well I have killed _**THOUSANDS **_and slept like a baby at night…" Zahra's eyes grew wide at this smaller female in front of her. Sakura grinned, "Besides, you've already lost." Zahra raised an eyebrow, "HOW!? MY KUNAI IS AT YOUR THROAT!" Just then Sakura's blade touched Zahra's throat, "I have no interest in killing you. How old are you, fifteen or sixteen?" Zahra gasped, "B…But how?" Sakura sighed, "You were so busy ranting that you never realized that I actually left my body. What you see standing in front of you is only half of me." Zahra dropped her kunai in defeat and Sakura swiftly re-sheathed her katana. "PLEASE TEACH ME SAKURA-CHAN!" Zahra dropped to her knees begging. Sakura looked at Deidara whom was now leaning against his huge C2 dragon patiently waiting. Sakura gave him a 'Leader isn't going to give me choice look, is he?' look and he shrugged and shook his head, giving her the 'probably not' look.

Sakura sighed and looked back at Zahra, "I'll answer you later, now let's go sweetie." Sakura returned to her body and held her hand out for Zahra which she gladly took. "By the way Sakura-sis, I am sixteen years old." She smiled and Sakura smiled back at the taller than her sixteen year old, "Let's go before Leader gets impatient." Zahra nodded and paused whenever she turned and saw the gigantic C2 Dragon in front of her, "WOW Deidara! That is AMAZING!" Deidara grinned, "I know, yeah." Zayla and Inazuma finally caught up to Sakura and stopped whenever they saw Deidara. "ZAYLA, INAZUMA!" the two ran towards him and Deidara got on one knee and loved on the two, "Ready to go back home, yeah?" Zayla and Inazuma both barked and wagged their tailed happily. "Zayla, your four other babies haven't been the same without you, Taidana, Shirokane, Gin, and Ryuu have missed you!" Zahra's mouth dropped, "Wait, this is the babies' mommy!?" Sakura laughed, "Yep, we named all of the babies too except for Aisu!"

The five returned to the Akatsuki compound and Zayla and Inazuma immediately ran in. Deidara, Sakura and Zahra then walked in and Deidara dispersed his C2 dragon. Leader was standing there waiting for her and whenever he saw her his face brightened up, "Sakura my dear!" It was no secret to any of the old Akatsuki members that Sakura had thought of Leader as her father. "Dad!" Sakura ran into his arms, "Dad, I've missed you so much!" Zahra leaned over to Deidara whispering, "Is she allowed to do that…?" Deidara looked at Zahra and whispered back, "Leader thinks of Sakura like a daughter and Sakura thinks of Leader like a father; if anyone else were to call him dad though they would die." Zahra took note of this and nodded.

Leader held Sakura tightly, "I've been watching over you for the past two years to make sure you never went back to Orochimaru…" Sakura sighed into his chest, "I'm twenty-six years old dad; you don't have to watch over me." Leader shook his head, "Sakura, do you remember our very first conversation whenever you came here?" Sakura looked up at him…

_-Flashback 4 years ago-_

_"Deidara, you have returned." An unknown voice spoke. "Yes leader and I have brought Haruno Sakura with me as well, yeah." Leader (AKA Pein) nodded and looked at Sakura and then at Zayla before grinning. "Kill that beast to show your loyalty to me Haruno." Sakura's eyes blazed with anger, "This is my ninken, Zayla, and if you want my loyalty then you won't force me to kill my companion Leader." Pein grinned, "Deidara, good job, you are dismissed, now leave. I need a few words with Miss Haruno." Deidara scowled before making hand signs and vanishing._

_"You know, you are the first person to actually talk back to me… I don't like it. Yet then again, it's a breath of fresh air knowing there are people with brains of their own out there. Haruno; let me ask you one question, do you know what real pain is?" Sakura looked down before all of the memories of all of the years she had been tortured by the village. "Pein… let me tell you a story; it's a story I wish I didn't know, one that happened to someone very close to me back in Konoha… It's the story of sadness and sorrow…" Sakura looked down and clenched her fists._

_"Her name was Arukas, her and I became best friends in the village when we were very small; we were practically the same person." Sakura clenched her fists tighter. "Arukas became friends with the Jinchuriki host, whom had no friends. She brought him up, praised him, and loved him. She became hated by the village for associating with the Jinchuriki, so at the young age of 6 she became a target of torture and sick jokes for Konoha's entertainment. She tried to hold her head high as the years passed, she even became a ninja, one of the best." Tears welled in Sakura's eyes. "When Arukas was 20 the 5th Hokage, whom had been her only safe haven for six years, passed away from a severe and incurable disease." Tears began streaming down her hidden face as she continued, "Then the Jinchuriki she had been friends with as a child became the 6th Hokage. He had treated her no better than the people in Konoha, talking down to her and treating her as if she was nothing, just an annoying spec of dirt on a window that you couldn't get off no matter how much you washed it. Arukas became so broken and fragile that she hid herself from the world just so she wouldn't have to endure the daily tortures from everyone."_

_Sakura was now silently sobbing but was determined to finish the story. "One day the Hokage summoned her in and sent her on a SS-ranked mission. Arukas went on the mission and got severely wounded, she stumbled her way blindly back to the main gates, bleeding excessively, she fell into my arms blood and tears streaming down her face and said to me, 'I will never forget what they did to me, but I forgive them for all they have done to harm me.' She looked into my eyes with all of that pain and anguish. I tried to call for help, but no one would both to come. She then put a bloody hand on my face and said one last thing, 'It's all right Sakura... no one will come to save the likes of me… I accept death with open arms just to escape all of the pain and suffering…'" Sakura was now choking up; Deidara was around the corner with his chakra masked, listening to the story she was telling as tears silently fell from his face._

_"Arukas died in my arms that rainy day, and I promised her she was in a better place of happiness and would never have to suffer again." Sakura looked up at Pein and his face, which for once had expression; the expression of complete and utter sadness._

_"Welcome to the Akatsuki…" he choked out._

_-End of Flashback-_

Sakura smiled sadly, "How could I possibly forget Leader?" Leader released Sakura and looked at her seriously, "What is your story this time…?" Sakura's eyes widened before she looked down and sighed, "You're going to want to sit down for this one, Zahra, Deidara, you are dismissed." They both bowed and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"I met another girl four years back… Her name was Mizuna… She was living a happy life with a man she loved dearly." Sakura looked at the sparkly engagement ring around her neck and took the chain off unclasping it and taking the ring off before placing back where it belonged, on her marriage finger. "Mizuna had everything, friends, family, animals and most importantly, the love of her life." She sighed. "Mizuna was a part of an organization, no, a family, who cherished her deeply. Mizuna had powers that she couldn't control and ended up scaring her fiancé, Ara, so after that the father of the family ordered that the eldest brother train her for four long months away from Ara to gain control of her powers…"

Sakura looked down, "One day this family got a new member, another girl named Akira, hoping to make Akira a part of their family as well while Mizuna trained her abilities to control them. But what they didn't know was Akira only had one objective… To rid the family of Mizuna and take Mizuna's fiancé." Tears began welling up Sakura's eyes, but she pressed on. "After the four long months were over and Mizuna had FINALLY gained complete control of both abilities she was ready to be reunited with Ara." Sakura clenched her fists, "When Mizuna and her eldest brother went to their father to tell him they were done, he gave Mizuna and the eldest brother praise. Mizuna quickly left to find Ara, and when she found him he was with Akira. Mizuna's heart broke because she thought she saw Ara and Akira kiss."

Sakura was now crying and her fist clenched tighter, "Two months later Mizuna's eldest brother told her that everything was a mistake and nothing happened. Mizuna ran to her room to get presentable before going to see Ara. Whenever she got to the room she opened the door to see someone disguised as herself and Ara about to have intercourse. Mizuna then fainted and was stolen by the Mizuna lookalike only to wake up in a cage at her arch-enemies lair, Maru. He then bit her leaving a curse mark on her and placed a temporary jutsu for Mizuna to lose any emotions she had that constantly needed to be redone." Sakura was no longer crying but her fists were clenched so tightly that her nails broke into the skin in her palms, making her bleed.

Sakura took a deep breath, "An entire year went by without her family hearing a word from her. Then one day Maru called Mizuna in and told her she was to go and kill Akira. Whenever Mizuna came back she saw that Ara and Akira had gotten married. Having no emotions she told Ara the entire truth about Akira. Mizuna had one objective and that was to slay Akira, so she knocked Ara out and used one of her powers and slaughtered Akira and left." Sakura sighed, "A day later Mizuna's four brothers and Ara came to retrieve her. They battled for four hours straight until Mizuna passed out from chakra depletion. Mizuna's four brothers and Ara took Mizuna back to the family and put her in a cell for four months." Sakura looked down.

Sakura took another deep breath, "One day Ara took Mizuna to bathe and after cleaning her he told her that he loved her so much that he didn't want to keep her against her will… Mizuna kissed him and then vanished from Ara forever…"

Sakura looked up at Leader only to see tears streaming down his face, "Welcome back to the Akatsuki Sakura… It's good to have you back…" Sakura smiled sadly and thought back to the day she disappeared from Deidara…

_-Flashback 2 ½ years ago-_

_Once satisfied that she was clean he grabbed her gently and jumped out of the water and got dressed, he then began dressing Sakura in some of her old clothing; his face fell when he saw Orochimaru's curse mark on her beautiful skin. Deidara's arms went limp and he leaned his forehead on the curse mark as tears fell from his eyes and onto her, now clean skin. "Deidara…? A…are you okay…?" Deidara began to sob as he spoke with a sorrow laced voice, "I'm sorry Sakura! I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you! This is entirely my fault!" Sakura's eyes softened, "Dei…" Just then the hand cuffs came undone and Sakura's eyes widened. "If you want to leave and go back to Orochimaru I can't say that I'll understand why but I won't stop you, hm, just know that I will always love you…" Sakura didn't move while Deidara's head was on her shoulder crying. _

_Sakura turned around finally and brought Deidara's chin up to look in her eyes, "There are some things we will never completely understand in our lifetimes… We just accept it… Not knowing if we could have done something differently to help us understand if what we did was correct or incorrect. Not fully understanding if our actions were right or wrong; we just deal with the hand we are given. And sometimes we don't realize the consequences of our actions until it is too late and the damage has already been done and there's nothing we can do to change what damage has already been inflicted…" Deidara looked into Sakura's eyes; tears streaming down his face, "I love you so much Sakura… and it's because of that love I hold for you I am able to let you go if it makes you happy…" Sakura ran her thumb across his cheek, wiping away a tear as she smiled sadly at him, "Sometimes it's better to say goodbye than to hold onto something that no longer exists…" She then leaned in and kissed him softly before vanishing, Zayla and Inazuma hot on her heels._

_-End of Flashback-_

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Sakura's neck lightly and Deidara's voice spoke softly and sweetly into her ear "Yes Sakura, my love, it's good to have you back. And this time I plan on never letting you out of my grasp…" Sakura's eyes flooded with tears, "Dei… I'll keep you to your word…" Deidara smiled handsomely, "So, does that mean you'll marry me again, yeah?" Sakura laughed as she cried, "Yes!" Was all that was said before the two sealed their promise with a kiss.


	13. The Mission of Retrieval

**Ello my loves! This chapter is a bit on the shorter side! Still an okay length but not as long as the others have been lately!**

Chapter 13: The Mission of Retrieval

Leader called Sakura into his office. As the S-ranked elite shinobi entered Leader's office she bowed. "You summoned me Leader?" Sakura stated calmly. Leader nodded, "Yes, Sakura since we now have an odd number within the Akatsuki I'm going to assign you to the retrieval of a new member." Sakura simply nodded at his request, "And where might I find this new member?" Leader sighed softly, "Konoha…" This made Sakura's eyes grow wide, "His name?" Leader turned around to look out his window, "You may be familiar with him, as I'm sure, his name is Shikamaru Nara. You are to go and persuade him to defect from Konoha." Sakura's mouth dropped, "That could take months." Leader turned to look at Sakura sternly, "I wouldn't have put you to the task if I hadn't thought you couldn't handle it Sakura." Sakura bowed in apology, "Yes, I understand. Please forgive me."

Leader sighed, "Nara's skills will be a great asset to the Akatsuki. Though you know more about him, please brief me on Nara, Shikamaru." Sakura nodded, "Shikamaru Nara, a jonin from Konoha, is a genius; he's well known for his ability to calculate plans within seconds. He is also well known for his clan trait, shadow possession jutsu. He's able to control shadows to do practically anything he commands them to do. His only downfall sir is that he's immensely lazy." Leader soaked in all of this new information and nodded. "Good, Sakura Haruno, you are now to go recruit Shikamaru Nara, take all the time that is needed for this mission am I understood?" Sakura straightened up like a soldier being given orders, "Yes sir!" Leader then fanned his hand, "Good, you are to leave immediately, dismissed." With that Sakura vanished in her signature storm of cherry blossom petals.

Deidara was found lying on the grass outside soaking in the warmth of the sun with no shirt on. Sakura appeared in front of Deidara, blocking his valuable tanning time, "Hey what's the big idea, yeah!?" he cracked his eye open to see Sakura, "Oh shit, my bad babe." She chuckled softly, "I'm off for a mission sweetie; I don't know how long I'll be gone for so keep busy with Kisame and Itachi okay?" Deidara swiftly stood up and placed both of his hands on each side of her face, "I love you with all of my heart, yeah." Sakura giggled softly, "I love you too, _yeah_!" She mimicked him and he scowled. "Don't make fun of my accent, hm!" Sakura smiled, "Oh honey, I wouldn't dream of it. But Leader wants me to leave immediately, so I have to go now." Deidara leaned in and kissed her, savoring and memorizing every flavor that Sakura had. Once they broke away Sakura made multiple hand signs before vanishing again.

Sakura appeared close to Konoha and stumbled a bit, "Fuck, I'm not used to transporting _**that**_far!" She was wearing her Akatsuki cloak, hat with light pink bells dangling from it, and her usual outfit underneath, though her yukata shirt was now black with red clouds and her tube top was now red. In the distance she heard, "AKATSUKI!" Sakura sighed, "So much for being covert."

A team of Konoha ninja appeared which entailed of Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Neji, Choji, TenTen, Hinata, Shino and her target, Shikamaru. "What do you want Akatsuki scum!?" Ino barked out angrily. All of a sudden Akamaru's head perked up and he ran to Sakura, tackling her and waggling his tail. "Hey Akamaru!" Sakura giggled softly, giving away who she was immediately. Everyone gasped and in union they all yelled, "SAKURA!?"

Sakura pushed Akamaru off of her and dusted her cloak off and then swiftly took her hat off revealing her brilliant emerald eyes and bright pink hair. "Hm, it seems I have caught more attention than I desired." Sakura shrugged, "Oh what's a girl to do! Ino it seems your hair has grown from when Deidara destroyed it." Sakura snickered. Ino's face became red with anger, "I'm going to put you in your grave Haruno!" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Sakura then began pointing to all of the shinobi in front of her, "Oh dear, nine against one! What ever shall I do!?" Sakura acted devastated and then rolled her eyes and activated her Mirai Tankyu-sha, time instantly stopping. Sakura walked up to Shikamaru and grabbed him before creating hand signs and vanishing back to headquarters. 'That was easy.' Sakura thought. Once Sakura vanished time went back to normal for the other eight shinobi. "What in god's name was that?!" Choji said and grabbed his head. Shino then looked next to him, "Better yet… Where's Shikamaru…?"

Sakura and Shikamaru both appeared in her bedroom of the Akatsuki compound. Once Sakura deactivated her Mirai Tankyu-sha Shikamaru came to, "What the hell Sakura? Where am I?" Sakura laughed and took her cloak off and hung it up revealing her booty shorts, firm and muscular legs, Yukata shirt with a red obi and red bell charm dangling from it, red tube top, and knee high combat sandals. "Shikamaru, our Leader would like to recruit you to the Akatsuki." Shikamaru scowled as Sakura released her thigh length hair out of its ponytail. Shikamaru folded his arms, "No, I refuse to join." Sakura laughed, "Tell that to leader and you'll be cut down where you stand. Honestly Shikamaru, it's not that bad here. We act like one big family, hell Sasuke is even here." Shikamaru's eyes widened, "Sasuke is here?" Sakura nodded before continuing, "We eat together at one large table as a family, spend time together and we even have N.P.O.D.D!" Shikamaru gave Sakura a questioning look, "What the hell is N.P.O.D.D?" Sakura laughed, "National pick on Deidara Day! We all pull pranks on him and its epic. Now, you tell me, what is so grand about staying in Konoha? You sit at the gate all day doing absolutely nothing because you defied Naruto when he sent me to my death bed four years ago. In the Akatsuki we all have partners, you would be mine, and we all go on missions. There is no sitting at a gate wasting your life and talents away." Shikamaru's eyes widened and then he sighed, "Man this is such a drag…" Sakura smiled, "So is that a yes?" Shikamaru lowered his head in defeat and nodded.

Sakura's face brightened, "All right! I'll take you to meet Leader! By the way, always call him Leader, Leader-sama, or Sir. Never, and I mean NEVER call him Pein." Shikamaru nodded and Sakura took his hand in hers and opened the door to see Deidara about to walk in, Sakura just about jumped out of her skin and clutched her chest, "Fuck Deidara you just about gave me a heart attack!" Deidara looked down to see Sakura holding this strangers hand. "Oh, Shikamaru this is Deidara. Deidara this is the newest member of the Akatsuki, and my partner, Shikamaru." Deidara nodded, "Yo. So this was your mission sweetheart?" Sakura nodded, "I was to go and retrieve him then successfully making him a member of our insane family." Deidara chuckled, "Geez she hasn't told you about N.P.O.D.D has she, hm?" Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry man. It must be such a drag…" Deidara laughed, "Nah, they always do it in good fun, yeah. Though they always pick the days I'm the most pissed off, hm. But we all laugh about it later. Anyway, go ahead and take him to leader sweetie, yeah." Sakura smiled, "Okay, don't forget to feed the babies and Zayla." Deidara's eyes widened, "Ah shit, I left the babies with Kisame, Itachi, Shigetsu and Sasuke. They're probably teaching them bad tricks, yeah!" Deidara swiftly turned around and ran.

Shikamaru watched the blonde male run, "Does he have a speech impediment or something?" Sakura laughed, "No, he's from Iwagakure! It's an accent." Shikamaru processed what Deidara had just said as Sakura led him to Leader, "Wait you have children Sakura?" Sakura stopped and chuckled, "No, we call Zayla's puppies our babies, though they are two now and aren't really the size of babies anymore. It's just habit because since they were born we have called them the babies." Shikamaru thought this through, "How many pups did Zayla have?" Sakura answered nonchalantly, "Twelve." Shikamaru's eyes widened, "You have twelve two year old dogs and one full dog?" Sakura laughed, "No, all of the Akatsuki members took one except for Zahra and Zetsu. So they are all still here just not with us. Now that I think of it Taidana would be perfect for you because she's so damn lazy." Shikamaru laughed, "Well if everything wasn't such a drag I wouldn't be so damn lazy!"

Sakura stopped at a pair of huge double doors, "Here we are Shikamaru, ready to meet Leader?" Shikamaru nodded and Sakura knocked on the door and opened the door when a "enter" could be heard. "Sakura, that was fast. You definitely broke Itachi's record for the retrieval for a new member. Sakura laughed, "Don't tell him or there will be a damn contest!" Leader chuckled, "You and your brothers are hysterical. Now let's get down to business, Nara Shikamaru, my name is Pein, but as I'm sure Sakura has told you, you are to refer me as Leader, Leader-sama or Sir." Shikamaru nodded.

"Wonderful, now before you go upstairs for your fitting and tattooing let me debrief you on a few things. Sakura will be your partner, for the first month she will show you the ropes. As I can see I don't need to tell you the importance to hide your emotions whenever on a mission, but as you will soon find out the rest of the knuckleheads here will show you that they are complete morons when at home." This made Sakura snicker, "We always eat breakfast, lunch and dinner together and we all often spend quality bonding time together. The rest of members are Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasuke, Shigetsu, Juego, Zahra and Zetsu. The partners are myself and Konan, Itachi and Kisame, Deidara and Zahra, Sasuke and Shigetsu, Juego and Zetsu, Sakura and you; though Juego is our base guard and Zetsu is my eyes and ears, technically my spy. Zahra and you are currently in training, once your training is complete you two will be paired together as partners and Sakura and Deidara will return as partners." Shikamaru nodded.

"If you go out your Akatsuki cloak must be worn but whenever you are here you may wear whatever you wish." Leader took a breath, "Now, since you are a missing ninja please remove your headband and hand it to me." Shikamaru hesitantly took his headband off and handed it to Leader, whom swiftly grabbed a kunai and struck it fast and swiftly, leaving a deep straight gouge through the center of the symbol and then handed it back. "Very good, after you are finished getting fitted and tattooed Sakura will show you around." Leader turned around to look outside only to see Kisame chasing one of the puppies, tripping and face planting into the ground. Leader sighed and shook his head, "Now, I have one last thing for you." Leader reached into one of his drawers in his desk and pulled out an Akatsuki ring, tossing it to Shikamaru while speaking, "This ring is used as a transmitter, if all of you are out on a mission at once we will use this ring to communicate. Sakura will be in charge of teaching you this jutsu. Now that is all, you both are dismissed." Sakura and Shikamaru both bowed and were just about to leave whenever leader spoke up, "Oh and Shikamaru; welcome to the Akatsuki." Shikamaru bowed slightly again, "Thank you Sir."

Sakura showed Shikamaru where to be fitted and where to get his tattoo; it was easy to remember because they were right next to each other. "All right Shika, I will be back for you in exactly two hours." Sakura smiled and turned to walk away. "Thanks Sakura…" Shikamaru said softly with a genuine smile on his face. Two hours later Sakura came back as she promised and she could hear Shikamaru already bitching, "This is such a drag! Now my arm hurts!" Sakura walked up laughing, "Not a good experience with the tattoo?" Shikamaru scowled, "I don't ever want another tattoo in my entire life." This made Sakura chuckle, "Think of it this way, at least you didn't have to go through the pain of a curse mark." She winked when he opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. "Ready to go see your room, all of us room with our partners except for Zahra and you. You two will be sharing a room because you two are future comrades. Deidara and I share a room because we are engaged." She was already walking whenever Shikamaru froze and mouth dropped, "Engaged?" Sakura laughed, "Yup, I'm engaged to the one with a speech impediment!" She winked, "Trust me you just gave Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, Shigetsu and I jokes on Deidara for the next month!" Shikamaru sighed, "Man what a drag…"

Sakura came to his and Zahra's room and knocked on the door, "Zahra? It's Sakura." The door immediately opened, "Sakura-sis! Are you here to train me!?" Sakura chuckled and shook her head, "Sorry Zahra, not yet, but this is our newest teammate and your future partner, Shikamaru." Shikamaru smiled at Zahra, "It's nice to meet you Zahra." Zahra blushed, "You too…" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Shika… she's only sixteen… hands to yourself." Shikamaru laughed, "Yeah Sakura I know." Zahra chirped up, "Hey you and Sakura-sis have the same headbands!" Sakura laughed, "Yeah, Shikamaru and I grew up together just like Sasuke and I." Zahra's eyes grew wide, "Really!?" Sakura nodded, "Yup, well you go ahead and get cozy Shikamaru; my room is down the hall and to your left." Sakura motioned her hand to the left curve ahead leading to another hallway. With that being said and done she walked wearily back to her room, 'Man I need a nap; this whole mentoring thing is exhausting.' Sakura thought as she staggered into her room.

Deidara was already one step ahead of Sakura, all six arctic wolves surrounding him as he slept peacefully. Sakura chuckled and snapped her fingers and pointed to the other bed, all six wolves jumped down and back up onto their bed. Sakura then stripped down to her underwear and tube top and climbed into bed next to Deidara who snuggled his muscular torso against her back and wrapped his muscular arm around her waist. Sakura dozed off and not a minute after she dozed off Itachi and Kisame busted through the door and jumped on both Sakura and Deidara. The blankets came down whenever this happened and Itachi and Kisame both stopped and stared at Sakura's half naked muscular form. "Hey you perverts, avert your eyes from my fiancé, yeah!" Deidara scowled and Sakura turned bright red noticing they weren't staring at just anything… Sakura's tube top had come down in the 30 minutes she was asleep, her perfect breasts open to the world. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! ITACHI, KISAME, GET OUT!" Sakura screamed and covered her chest as Deidara quickly retrieved his t-shirt and handed it to her.

Itachi and Kisame both turned bright red and ran out screaming, "MY EYES! I JUST SAW MY SISTER'S BOOBS! I'M BLIND!" Sakura and Deidara both looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "I guess a nap's out of the question now!" Sakura laughed.


	14. The Downfall of the Haruno Kekke Genkai1

**Hey guys! I'm glad you are all enjoying 'Breaking Point' so far!**

**Send me some reviews and let me know your thoughts on the story!**

**Here is Chapter 13!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 13: The Downfall of the Haruno Kekke Genkai

Sakura and Shikamaru were out on an extremely vicious mission at this moment and had to make sure to not get killed. "This is such a drag man…" Shikamaru exclaimed while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with the lighter Asuma had left him after Hidan had killed him. Shikamaru chuckled dryly, "What?" Sakura asked. "It's funny you know? I joined the same organization that killed my sensei…" Sakura sighed as the two walked, both of the bells on their hats jingling with every step they took when all of a sudden a shuriken came out of nowhere and lightly sliced Sakura's cheek. This made Sakura scowl, "Seriously, they had to go for my face?"

The two Akatsuki members were after an entire village that defected violently from the Akatsuki's rule, which didn't sit too well with Leader. Shikamaru was thinking this through, "So how exactly are TWO of us supposed to go up an entire village?" Sakura looked at him like he was stupid, "You've experienced my Kekke Genkai before have you not?" Shikamaru nodded and then it hit him, "Holy shit, you plan to take out a whole village by stopping time!?" Sakura laughed and handed him his own leather bracelet that Itachi had made for him so that her Kekke Genkai wouldn't affect him. Shikamaru looked at the bracelet dully, "You're giving me a bracelet…?" Sakura nodded, "It has certain ingredients in it that counteract my Kekke Genkai, so you will be able to HELP ME with this damn village."

Shikamaru put the bracelet on lazily, "Man, this is such a drag… Test it." Sakura activated her Touketsu Jikan and the world around them froze, Shikamaru looked around, "So this is how you see things with your Touketsu Jikan activated? I'm not going to lie, it's pretty damn awesome." Sakura chuckled and deactivated it, her head became slightly dizzy and she fumbled, Shikamaru quickly caught her, "Sakura, what's wrong?!" Sakura sighed, "If I use that Kekke Genkai too much, much like the Sharingan, my eyes begin to bleed and I slowly go blind… But for now my eyesight is still keen." Shikamaru picked up on the 'that' part quickly, "Wait what do you mean _that_ Kekke Genkai?" Sakura chuckled lightly, "I have two; I call it the Haruno curse." Shikamaru looked at Sakura in awe, "I can't possibly see how it's a curse!" Sakura stopped walking again and stared sadly at him, "Having so much power in this shinobi world does not make it a gift, it makes it a curse. Orochimaru wanted my eyes but Deidara stole me back just in time… so you see something this powerful is nothing but a curse…" She then began to walk again, dropping the subject.

Shikamaru couldn't help it, he was now curious, "So what's the other Kekke Genkai you possess?" Sakura sighed, "The Mirai Tankyu-sha." Shikamaru just started at her, "What does it do?" Sakura sighed heavier, "I can tell you anyone's future or just the future in general. But it's never set in stone because one's future can always change in the blink of an eye." Shikamaru's eyes widened, "No shit?" Sakura nodded, "No shit indeed." Sakura ducked this time whenever a kunai was thrown straight at her head, "This is just becoming ridiculous…" Sakura and Shikamaru finally got to the village and waltzed down the street like they owned the place as they received angry glares from every villager there. Finally a man, whom they guessed was the leader of the village came up to them, "What do you Akatsuki scum want?" Sakura sighed and looked at Shikamaru while they both ignored the village leader, "Why everyone calls us scum is beyond me…" Shikamaru shrugged lazily, "I know, it's such a drag…"

The village leader grew impatient and grabbed Sakura's hair tightly and roughly pulled her, "Bitch, are you deaf or just stupid?!" Sakura bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes. Shikamaru knew just as well as Sasuke that Sakura was tender headed and lazily made hand signs. Shadows quickly made its way to its target without him even noticing and captured him. The man immediately froze, dropping Sakura to the ground, "What the fuck is this!?" Shikamaru's grin surely fit into the Akatsuki category, "You know, you are so stupid that you didn't even notice a thing I did, or maybe you're just blind."

Many angry villagers were surrounding the two Akatsuki members now. Sakura stood up and dusted herself off then swiftly pulled her Akatsuki cloak off. Technically she wasn't breaking the rules; she still had her black with red cloud yukata on. Once taking it off, she gracefully reached behind her, quickly drawing her katana and appearing behind the unfortunate man, placing the blade at the man's throat. All of the angry villagers froze and gasped, this made Sakura grin, "Good! Now that I have all of you rat's attention, you'd better listen closely and well! If you had wanted to defect you shouldn't have gone on a FUCKING rampage and slaughtered hundreds of Akatsuki followers! All you had to do was send a damn letter claiming why you wanted to defect and it would have been settled in peace you damn barbarians!"

An extremely brave male ninja spoke out against her, "You Akatsuki bastards are no better! You slaughter anything and everything that gets in your way!" While he was speaking Sakura left half of her body and appeared with another one of her katanas to his neck as well. The group instantly backed away from the male ninja as he angrily seethed, "A shadow clone, huh?" He brought his elbow back, which Sakura allowed to prove a point, and slammed it into her gut. Whenever she coughed a little but didn't _poof_ away he froze, "H…How is that even possible…?" Sakura grinned maliciously, "You see my fellow shinobi, I am able to create two of my selves by splitting my chakra in half then a mental jutsu is made to where I am able to actually leave a part of myself for a short period of time."

The shinobi's eyes grew wide, "That jutsu has never been recorded before!" This made Sakura scoff, "Well duh, I created the jutsu." Shikamaru grinned, "You're looking at the number one kunoichi in the world my friends, Sakura Haruno." Everyone and their grandmother had heard about Sakura Haruno which made everyone gasp and back away farther. Sakura cleared her throat, "Now, we can do this the easy way or the 'I slaughter everyone way', your choice my friends." Just as she finished speaking someone spit in Sakura's face and everyone began retreating into their homes. Shikamaru sighed, "It's never the easy way… What a drag…" Sakura wiped the spit off of her face as she returned to her body. "No shit Shika… So what will your answer be village leader?" Sakura then re-sheathed her katana in one swift movement, 'big mistake' the man thought as he grabbed a kunai and shoved it into Sakura's stomach…

**To be continued…**


	15. The Downfall of the Haruno Kekke Genkai2

**Hahaha I bet you guys didn't see that one coming! I decided at the very last second to make it a 2 part chapter! Please review your thoughts to me!**

**Just a friendly reminder that this story will have 20+ chapters considering I have such a creative mind, this story just has so many opportunities for different scenarios! Again, please review! I'm so honored with how many views I've gotten!**

**With all that being said I give you Chapter 14 part 2!**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 14: The Downfall of the Haruno Kekke Genkai ((part 2))

_**-Recap-**_

_**Sakura cleared her throat, "Now, we can do this the easy way or the 'I slaughter everyone way', your choice my friends." Just as she finished speaking someone spit in Sakura's face and everyone began retreating into their homes. Shikamaru sighed, "It's never the easy way… What a drag…" Sakura wiped the spit off of her face as she returned to her body. "No shit Shika… So what will your answer be village leader?" Sakura then re-sheathed her katana in one swift movement, 'big mistake' the man thought as he grabbed a kunai and shoved it into Sakura's stomach…**_

The man grinned as Sakura grinned back before _poofing _away in a cloud of smoke, a log landing on the groundas Sakura appeared beside Shikamaru, completely pissed off. "I guess we go with the 'I slaughter everyone way'." Shikamaru shrugged and nodded, "Guess so." All of a sudden the man yelled out, "But we have children in this village!" Sakura shot him a glare that Hades himself would cower in fear in front of, "WELL you should have probably thought about that before you tried to kill me! You have just sentenced everyone to their graves!" The man shook and fell to the ground. Sakura made her hand signs "Touketsu Jikan!" Everything around them from and Shikamaru sighed, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it, "Ready?" Sakura nodded, her eyes glowing a brilliant emerald green.

Sakura pulled one of her katanas out and tossed it to Shikamaru before pulling her own out. "All right, leave no survivors Shikamaru, I know slaughtering children isn't very ideal but that was the order from Leader; if they didn't cooperate, everyone dies. Do not forget who we are, we are Akatsuki members and we show mercy to no one. NOW GO, SLAUGHTER EVERYONE!" Sakura had already spent too much time with her Kekke Genkai activated without doing a thing.

By the time both Sakura and Shikamaru had slaughtered the entire village she had lapsed over an hour of her Kekke Genkai usage. Whenever the two met up again Shikamaru thought the blood seeping from her eyes was just blood splattered on her face from the villagers. She deactivated her Touketsu Jikan and instantly fell forward, her body landed on the ground with a dead weight '_**thud**_'. Shikamaru instantly began to panic, picking Sakura up and jumping into one of the homes, locking the door behind him. He immediately sat down and made the hand signs to call for a holographic meeting.

Everyone appeared except Sakura, Leader noticing this immediately he knew something was wrong, "Shikamaru, what is the status of your mission?" Shikamaru tried to stay calm but it was REALLY difficult, "Complete, but that's not why I have called you Sir. Sakura overused her Touketsu Jikan; an hour and forty eight minutes to be exact, and when we met back up Sakura was bleeding from her eyes and passed out as soon as she deactivated her Kekke Genkai." Itachi began swearing before saying, "Dammit, I told her not to use it over thirty minutes because she is already showing signs of going blind from over usage of the Touketsu Jikan; like I am from over usage of the Mangekyo Sharingan!"

Deidara's eyes widened, "She never told me she was going to blind from this jutsu, yeah!" Itachi scowled, "Deidara, it's a visual Kekke Genkai, any visual Kekke Genkai with the strength of hers and mine end up in blindness. It's completely unavoidable unless you don't use it at all." Leader turned to Deidara, "Deidara, you are the only one who can get there fast enough with your clay creations, Shikamaru, you are to tend to Sakura until Deidara arrives am I clear?" Shikamaru nodded, "Yes Leader." Leader sighed sadly, "Everyone is dismissed until further notice."

Shikamaru held Sakura tightly as tears began to fall from his face, 'Not again, this CAN'T happen again!' he thought as tears fell to Sakura's face. Shikamaru stared at her beautiful form, "I never got to tell you that I love you Sakura…" he brushed a stray hair from her bloody face. He then leaned over, capturing the sleeping beauties lips with his. Just then Deidara burst through the door yelling, "WHERE IS SHE, YE…" All of the color drained from his face as he saw this rookie kissing HIS fiancé, not to mention his unconscious fiancé! Deidara clenched his fists, "Step away from my fiancé NOW!" this was not a suggestive tone, this was a 'do it or die' tone.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he managed to stutter, "Deidara…I… I'm so sorry. I… don't know what overcame me…" Deidara was seething as he snatched Sakura gently from Shikamaru's arms, "I will be reporting this little incident to leader, yeah. I never want to see you around MY fiancé ever again, hm." With that said and done with Deidara leaped onto his clay bird, leaving Shikamaru behind to walk home.

Once back at the Akatsuki compound Deidara rushed Sakura to Itachi. Itachi immediately took Sakura from him and to his room. Deidara knew he could trust Itachi with Sakura considering Itachi thought of her like a baby sister. As soon as the door clicked shut Deidara sprinted to Leader, upon his arrival he barged in without knocking and Leader looked up at Deidara, Leader was a complete mess over this whole situation. "Leader, I am not asking you, I am DEMANDING you return Sakura back to my team, yeah. I caught Shikamaru kissing Sakura and I will NOT tolerate any more interferences when it comes to our relationship, hm!" Deidara looked at Leader whom only nodded in approval. Deidara immediately realized why Leader would be such a mess at this very moment…

Deidara instantly felt like the world's biggest dick, "Leader I…" He knew Leader considered Sakura to be his daughter so this incident was most likely ripping him to shreds at the moment. Deidara sat down in front of Leader and grinned cheekily, "Hey now, your little girl is the strongest woman I have ever met. She will be fine!" Leader looked up, "But what if she's NOT okay? What if she needs new eyes? There are no surviving Haruno's we can just take a new set of emerald colored eyes from Deidara!" Deidara sighed and looked up, "I will willingly give her my eyes… Leader…" Leader's mouth dropped, "But Deidara your art!" Deidara shook his head, "Means nothing without Sakura Sir… Just have my decommissioning paperwork ready to go…" With that Deidara stood and walked from Leader's office and to his and Sakura's room.

Deidara sat on their bed and on their nightstand was a picture of Sakura and him kissing underneath a cherry blossom tree. 'Everything was so perfect then…' he thought before throwing the frame at the wall, the glass shattering everywhere and the picture coming loose. He stood and picked the picture up, folding it in half and putting it in his pocket. Deidara then picked up a sheet of paper and began writing a note for Sakura. When he finished the note he abruptly stood, walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror at his crystal blue eyes, he didn't know how long he was standing there when a light knock came to his door. Deidara took off his engagement/wedding band and set it on the note he left for Sakura.

Whenever Deidara opened the door he found Itachi, "Leader informed me of your intentions, it's time my brother…" Deidara took one good look back at his engagement/wedding ring before closing the door. Deidara stood tall as he walked next to Itachi and into his room, Sakura sedated and ready for the eyes transplant. Deidara walked up to her and memorized everything about her before leaning down and kissing her one last time. Itachi had to turn away as tears began to flow down his face, "I'm ready now Itachi." Was the only thing Deidara said as he held onto Sakura's hand for dear life. Itachi turned and got a syringe of sedative ready and slid it into Deidara's skin. Deidara's world went black as Itachi made the transplants.

-2 days later-

Sakura slowly opened her blurry eyes; everyone was there, everyone except Deidara. Leader sat on the bed but couldn't look her in the eyes. "Zahra… can you help me to the bathroom…?" Zahra solemnly stepped forward and Sakura grasped onto her as they slowly walked to the bathroom. Sakura took a quick shower and that's when she saw it. Sakura wiped the mirror clean to see crystal blue eyes instead of her emerald eyes. Sakura put her hand over her mouth and gasped.

She told everyone to come back later whenever she saw the ring and a piece of paper underneath it. She picked it up and unfolded it.

_To the love of my life, Sakura,_

_My love, whenever I was told you would never see again I did not hesitate to give you my eyes. By the time you read this I will be gone from the Akatsuki, find love again my dearest. You are my whole world but you see every aspect of the beauty this world has to offer and you have so much to give to this world. Should we meet again, you shall see me, but I will not see you my love… _

_I will forever love you,_

_Deidara_

Sakura broke down crying, Zayla whined and nuzzled her head on Sakura's leg.


	16. What's Lost is Never Forgotten

**Hey guys! I'm soooo honored with all the views 'Breaking Point' has received! **

**I do have to go to the doctor today so this chapter may end up being short. I get sick so often it's insane. All of the people at my doctor's office know me… it's sad… I know…**

**Here we go with the actual chapter 15!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 15: What's Lost is Never Forgotten

-1 year later-

_**Sakura's age: 27**_

Sakura stood in her bathroom staring at the crystal blue eyes Deidara had given her a year ago. Her new partner, whom Itachi had retrieved for her just a few weeks ago, was a female that originated from Iwagakure; just like Deidara. Her name was Katreina; she had also been in the explosives core with Deidara. Katreina walked into Sakura's room to see her staring at herself in the mirror again with the saddest look on her face, "Hey Sakura, yeah!" Sakura jumped a bit and looked at Katreina who deemed it fit for herself to be called 'Kat'. "Hey Kat, you scared me…" Sakura walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed, whenever she looked up at Kat, she said something Sakura wished she hadn't. "You know Sakura your eyes are just like Deidara's! I mean it's amazing how similar they are, yeah!"

Sakura froze, "It's because these are Deidara's eyes…" Kat's eyes widened, "W…What, yeah?" Sakura patted the seat next to her and she sat down. Sakura sighed, "Kat, Deidara and I used to be engaged… I went on a mission and over used my Kekke Genkai to its limit of breaking point… It being a visual jutsu, my eyes went completely blind. Deidara loved me so much that he sacrificed his own ability of sight just so that I could see again…" Sakura clenched her fists as tears rolled down her face. Kat looked down, "I'm sorry Sakura, yeah…" Sakura chuckled, "You sound exactly like him you know." Kat looked up at Sakura and grinned, "Well we are both from Iwagakure, yeah!"

Just then Sakura's door opened and Shigetsu's head popped in, "Hey sis, Leader wants to see you." Sakura smiled at Shigetsu, "Thanks Shigetsu." With that Sakura stood, "Well looks like I have a solo mission, see you later Kat." Kat waved, "Be careful Sakura." Sakura nodded and vanished from the room, appearing in Leader's office. "You called for me Leader?" Sakura bowed slightly. Leader turned around, "Sakura, Zetsu has found Deidara. Itachi has also been looking extensively to collect the perfect set of eyes for him over the past year." Sakura's sapphire eyes did not light up, nor did they sparkle as they once used to. Leader sighed, "Darling, you are to retrieve him, I know you miss him dearly…" Sakura looked down, "Am I that obvious…?" Leader shrugged, "I also have noticed you never use your Kekke Genkai anymore, which I have been needing to see our future." Sakura looked up and scowled, "What the fuck?! You expect me to ruin the eyes Deidara gave to me just so you can see into the damn future!? You have some fucking nerve!"

Leader slammed his hand on his desk, "YOU ARE AN AKATSUKI MEMBER SAKURA SO YOU WILL DO AS I TELL YOU!" Sakura gathered chakra into her fist before slamming her hand down onto his desk, breaking it in half, "WELL LEADER, THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD DECOMISSION ME IF I'M SO FUCKING USELESS!" By this point everyone in the Akatsuki could hear the two screaming at each other. Itachi and Kisame ran in, each one grabbing one of her arms, "SIS CALM DOWN!" Sakura was now seeing red, "DO IT _DAD_! DECOMISSION ME, YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER! YOU'RE SUCH A COWARD THAT YOU SEND EVERYONE ELSE TO THEIR DEATH BEFORE YOU EVEN CONSIDER GETTING YOUR WELL MANICURED HANDS DIRTY! TELL ME HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU HAD TO REPLACE BECAUSE YOU SENT THEM TO THEIR DEATHS!?"

Leader stared hard into Sakura's sapphire eyes, "Itachi, Kisame, throw her into the dungeon until she learns some manners, then the two of you will go and retrieve Deidara. Itachi take the eyes you collected and put them into Deidara's head so the idiot can see again." That made Sakura snap, kicking Leader's desk through his large window, "LEAVE DEIDARA ALONE! MAYBE HE WANTED OUT OF THIS FUCKED UP ORGANIZATION!" Kisame finally reared his arm back and swiftly knocked Sakura out. Leader scowled, "Take that ungrateful _bitch_ to the dungeon, chain her arms up in chakra draining cuffs and lock her up!" Itachi and Kisame looked at each other before sighing, "Yes Leader…"

The two dragged Sakura's unconscious form down to the dungeon and chained her arms up with the chakra draining cuffs, locking the door behind them as they left. Both stopped and looked back at Sakura's hanging form, her head bowed from unconsciousness, "This sight is making me sick…" Kisame whispered before retreating up the spiral staircase. "I'm so sorry Sakura…" Itachi whispered apologetically before vanishing back to Leader's office. "It is done, Sakura is in the dungeon, chained and locked up." Itachi grumbled. "Good, you and Kisame are to leave to capture Deidara and transplant the new eyes into him immediately; he has been spotted right outside the ruins of Iwagakure." Both bowed and vanished.

Itachi and Kisame walked to the ruins of Iwagakure as slow as possible, "What if Sakura's right?" Kisame finally said, breaking the silence. "About what…?" Itachi just stared in front of him, "What if Deidara wanted out of the Akatsuki so badly that he used giving Sakura his eyes as an excuse to leave?" Kisame pondered this for a moment as he said it. "Deidara had too much love for art, if anyone else had needed an eye transplant I'm sure he would have said, 'Go find someone else who actually cares, yeah!' that is how you can tell he solely did this for Sakura's benefit." Kisame chuckled at Itachi's version of Deidara's voice. "Yeah, I suppose you're right… I still feel extremely shitty for locking Sakura up in the dungeon though. That wouldn't have made Deidara very happy…" The enormous shark man looked forward and sighed. "I guess that will be our last resort to bring Deidara back then."

-In the Akatsuki Dungeon-

Sakura groggily woke up, her arms were extremely sore for some reason and whenever she tried to move them she heard the familiar clanking of chains. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sakura tried to muster any chakra she had to break the chains but found she had none. "DAMN YOU LEADER! DAMN YOU!" Sakura screeched as loud as she could. 'Wait, I know for a fact Shigetsu or Sasuke would free me…' She thought. Sakura then cleared her throat before screaming at the top of her lungs, "SHIGETSU, SASUKE HELP ME!"

-Up in the Akatsuki compound-

Shigetsu and Sasuke were playing a game of cards when both of their ears picked up on Sakura's frantic cries for help, "What the hell!?" Sasuke sat up and Shigetsu began to panic, "Where did sis's voice come from Sasuke? We HAVE to help her!" The two got up and began to run before the two got too far they were stopped by Leader, "Do not even think about going to Sakura… She is in the dungeon for defying me and my orders…" Shigetsu and Sasuke scowled but stopped and turned around grumbling about how Leader was a dick.

-Back with Itachi and Kisame-

The two finally came upon the ruins of Iwagakure, "Man this place is a mess!" Kisame said in awe. Itachi rolled his eyes, "Well Deidara DID blow the entire place up." On the other side of the ruins they saw a small home with smoke coming from the chimney. Itachi and Kisame looked at each other and nodded before running as fast as they could to where the house was and skidded to a stop whenever they saw him. Deidara was sitting outside with Taidana throwing a ball which Taidana happily retrieved and brought back to him; bandages were wrapped around Deidara's head covering where his eyes used to be. Deidara stiffened and relaxed whenever he recognized the two chakras, "Itachi, Kisame, how nice of you to come and visit me. Tell me, what brings you two here, yeah?"

Itachi cleared his throat, "Deidara, Leader wishes for your return immediately." Deidara chuckled, "What good would a blind man do in the Akatsuki?" Itachi sighed, "I searched for a year and found a perfect set of eyes for you so that you may see again." Deidara raised an eyebrow, "And if I refuse?" Kisame then spoke up, "Well then we would tell you Sakura is currently in the Akatsuki dungeon turning into nothing." Deidara's head snapped towards the two, "You aren't lying… I can tell… How has Sakura been this past year, yeah?"

Itachi shook his head, "She hasn't been the same since the day you left and she woke up with your eyes… For the past year she has spent majority of her days standing in front of her mirror staring vacantly at your eyes, almost as if she's trying to figure out why you left her. She is constantly plagued by your ghost Deidara and every night Kisame, Sasuke, Shigetsu or I have to run into her room because she wakes up screaming and crying out your name and we have to hold her until she falls back asleep, many times one of us has to stay with her because she will wake up multiple times; that or she just ends up falling asleep in one of our beds."

Deidara looked down, "I never realized she would be in so much pain even a year later… I will do the transplant…" Itachi nodded, "The procedure itself doesn't take long; however the recovery time is two days." Deidara grinned, "Then what are we waiting for, yeah!? Kisame, can you take care of Taidana for me?" Kisame grinned, "Of course!" Itachi helped Deidara up and led him inside his home. "I am going to sedate you and then begin the process." Deidara nodded before lying down. Itachi grabbed the syringe and poked it through Deidara's skin; soon Deidara was fast asleep.

-In the Akatsuki Dungeon 2 days later-

Sakura was weak, she hadn't eaten in three days, her vision was blurry and she felt helpless. She heard the dungeon door open from far away and footsteps slowly descending downward towards her. She was so weak at this point she couldn't even lift her head up. Some of her long pink hair spilled over her shoulders and her bangs covered her face. The footsteps stopped right in front of her, she mustered whatever strength she had to bring her head up, not that it mattered, her vision was so blurry she wouldn't be able to tell who it was anyway. She saw blonde, "K…Kat…?" The blonde girl smiled at her, "Hey Sakura… how are you feeling…?" Sakura attempted a grin, "Oh you know, just hanging ou…" Sakura instantly dropped her head and began coughing up blood violently. "S..Sakura-HELP! SOMEONE! Sakura, stay awake do you hear me!? I'm going to get help!" Kat turned and ran up the stairs, the door to the dungeon opened but never closed. "Fuck that hurt…" Sakura groaned; her lungs hurt badly. Sakura coughed more violently this time, more blood came splattering out and Sakura's head fell as she passed out.

Kat came running back with Sasuke and they both skidded to a stop, both wide eyed as they saw how much blood she had coughed up. Sasuke activated his Chidori but a voice stopped him, "Do not even think about it Sasuke…" Leader's voice came out. Sasuke swiftly turned around angrily, "She's SICK!" Leader shrugged, "She shouldn't have defied me then." Sakura then came to and spoke weakly, "Sasuke… It's okay, if I am to die, then I shall die willingly… I have cheated death one too many times…" Sakura then dropped her head to violently cough, an immense amount of blood splattering out in the process. Leader's eyes widened at the sight of Sakura coughing up so much blood, and it just kept coming. Once she finally stopped coughing she barely raised her head, death clear in her eyes, "Leader… Come closer…" Leader stepped forward with a stoic expression on his face and that's when she said it, "You win…" Sakura then passed out again.

-With Itachi, Kisame and Deidara-

"Well we are almost back to home sweet home!" Kisame said while stretching. "How are those eyes Deidara?" Itachi asked curiously. "Great actually, I can see just ask well as I did before!" Deidara chimed. His new eyes were an almost transparent blue and one of a kind that was for sure. Finally arriving Kisame kicked the door open announcing, "WE'RE HOME!" Kat frantically came running up the stairs in a panic. Itachi noticed this before saying, "Kat what's wrong?" Kat froze, "Itachi! Thank god you're back! We need you NOW! It's Sakura-Danna!" Kat immediately tugged Itachi with her and yelled behind her, "Welcome back Deidara!" Kisame and Deidara both booked it after Itachi.

-Normal P.O.V-

Itachi immediately pushed through everyone, including Leader and kicked the cell door open before stopping to see blood covering the floor. Sakura barely looked up her vision completely blurry, "Who…" She was stopped midsentence to cough violently, more blood splattered out. Sakura's body was beginning to pale and Itachi knew if they kept her down here she wouldn't last much longer. "Sakura it's me…" Sakura attempted to lift her head higher and he saw her eyes, they were dull, the life fleeing from her body. "Hey Itachi…" She smiled the best she could; blood stained her pearly white teeth. Itachi swiftly turned to Leader, "I don't care what you say; if she dies because of you I am defecting from this damn organization!" Itachi snapped before turning back around and undoing Sakura's bindings, lifting her up bridal style. "She's probably caught bronchitis and developed hemoptysis in the process because of the rapid temperature changes down here and the fact that it's damp and musty doesn't help!" As Itachi disappeared with Sakura, Leader grabbed Deidara's arms, chaining him up. "As much as I want to say welcome home Deidara, I'm too pissed right now and I can't take it out on Sakura. Nice eyes by the way, I guess this is for defecting from the Akatsuki." Deidara was seething, "LET ME OUT OF HERE DAMMIT! SAKURA NEEDS ME YOU PRICK!"

Itachi walked up the stairs and ripped part of his cloak off and handed it to the half-awake Sakura. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead, which was burning, "If you need to cough use that honey…" Sakura nodded weakly and then snuggled into Itachi's chest. Itachi had to walk slowly and carefully because every time he tried to speed up Sakura would groan from her lungs being in such intense pain and begin coughing up blood which sometimes she wasn't strong enough to cover her mouth, getting blood all over Itachi. "I'm… s… sorry Itachi…" Sakura managed to weakly say, "Sakura…" Itachi paused to wipe some blood from her delicate skin beside her mouth, "This isn't your fault, don't apologize to me sweetie…" Sakura looked up at Itachi, "Itachi… I miss Deidara so much…" tears filled in her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks quickly.

Itachi got to his room and kicked the door open and laid Sakura on his bed gently. "I know sweet heart… We all miss Deidara…" he softly said bringing a bucket up to Sakura for whenever she coughed up blood. Itachi wasn't a doctor and that's what Sakura needed… Kisame walked in the door and stopped whenever Itachi spoke up, "Kisame, I need you to go out to town and find the best doctor you can immediately." Kisame nodded quickly and ran out the door to retrieve the best doctor in town. Itachi then stood and locked the door so that Sakura could rest.

Sakura looked at Itachi sadly, "Itachi…" He looked at this beautiful broken woman below him, "Yes dear…?" Tears spilled over onto her cheeks again, "Kiss me… Please I need to not feel lonely if I am to die…" Itachi looked at her sadly but nodded to her request and leaned over placing his hand on her silky cheek, rubbing his thumb gently across her skin and then bent down to place lips gently on hers, tasting the blood from her lips in the process. Something inside him sparked and he deepened the kiss before breaking away to let Sakura breathe. "Itachi… kill me… I'm suffering…" She whispered, Itachi's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Sakura I need to go see Leader quickly… okay? I won't be too long I promise sweetie…" He quickly got up and unlocked his door, exited and closed the door softly. He leaned against the wall and placed his fingers against his lips for a moment before realizing what he had just done and quickly rubbed his mouth clean of any blood that was on his lips before breaking into a run to find Deidara.

Itachi heard his yelling from the dungeon and ran down to see Deidara now chained up, "What in the hell?" Itachi said completely frustrated, he was about ready to rip his hair out of his head. "Itachi get me out of here and take me to Sakura, please!" Itachi nodded, kicked the door down and took the chains off of Deidara, "She's in my room, now quickly get up there before Leader realizes… GO!" Deidara didn't need to be told twice as he bolted up to Itachi's room. Once there he took a deep breath and opened the door. Sakura's vision was so blurry by this point she was sure she wouldn't be alive much longer. "Kat…?" Deidara shook his head and swiftly sat next to her, "It's me sweetheart… I'm here now…"

Her eyes widened, "D…Deidara…"


	17. Two Hearts One Love

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the views I have gotten!**

**This chapter is going to be a tad short because my A.D.D is kicking in and I can't concentrate on a damn thing! So I did my best!**

**Here is chapter 16!**

**Enjoy darlings!**

**~Kyvena**

_**-Recap-**_

_**Itachi heard his yelling from the dungeon and ran down to see Deidara now chained up, "What in the hell?" Itachi said completely frustrated, he was about ready to rip his hair out of his head. "Itachi get me out of here and take me to Sakura, please!" Itachi nodded, kicked the door down and took the chains off of Deidara, "She's in my room, now quickly get up there before Leader realizes… GO!" Deidara didn't need to be told twice as he bolted up to Itachi's room. Once there he took a deep breath and opened the door. Sakura's vision was so blurry by this point she was sure she wouldn't be alive much longer. "Kat…?" Deidara shook his head and swiftly sat next to her, "It's me sweetheart… I'm here now…"**_

_**Her eyes widened, "D…Deidara…"**_

Chapter 16: Two Hearts One Love

Sakura had coughed up so much blood that the bucket needed to be dumped out. "Where is Kisame with this damn doctor, yeah!?" Deidara fumed. Itachi shook his head, "I don't…" Just then Kisame busted through the door heaving like he had just ran a marathon, "I… brought… the… doctor…" The doctor walked through the door "My name is Doctor Isha, who is the patient?" Deidara got an annoyed look on his face, "Oh I don't know, probably the girl sleeping on the bed who looks like she's knocking at death's door, yeah."

Doctor Isha walked to Sakura and took her vitals and checked her breathing, "Well it looks like she caught a nasty form of bronchitis and from that got hemoptysis. I'm going to prescribe some heavy antibiotics for her to take three times a day. If she doesn't improve within a few days then call me back. Other than that, there's nothing I can really do to help her. Just make sure she stays hydrated and gets plenty of rest. If she doesn't she could die." Everyone nodded and the doctor left.

For the next few days Sakura slept and had to be woken up to eat and take her medication. On the fifth day the color finally started to come back into Sakura's skin and she was awake more than asleep. Deidara walked in to Itachi's room with a bowl of miso soup, they hadn't even bothered to move Sakura after being diagnosed with such a deadly virus, "How are feeling, yeah?" Zayla was curled up next to Sakura as she stroked Zayla's fur and read a book. Sakura set the book down, "A lot better." Sakura smiled and Deidara nodded, "That's good, yeah. I was starting to worry there for a while that you might die on me, hm." Deidara pulled out the bed tray and set the soup on top of it, "Eat up, you need all of your strength back, yeah. I'll be back in a little to check up on you okay?" Sakura smiled and nodded, "Thank you Deidara, I love you." Deidara smiled at her and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, yeah."

It was now the ninth day Sakura was in bed and she was beginning to become restless, all of the color had returned to her skin and the light in her eyes had definitely returned. "Zayla I can't take this anymore! Let's go and get some fresh air girl!" Deidara had told Zayla to howl if Sakura tried to get out of bed before her sickness had completely cleared. Zayla began howling and Deidara ran into the room, "And where do you think you're going, yeah?"

Sakura scowled, "I'm sick of being in this room Deidara! I've read the same book five times! FIVE! And I'm so good at cards now that I kick Sasuke's AND Shigetsu's ass! I want some fresh air, it's not like I'm asking to go on a mission or anything, I just want to go outside to sit and watch the babies play!" Itachi was leaning against his door frame, "I think that would be fine, she can go outside as long as she doesn't strain her body." Deidara turned around and scowled at Itachi, "She needs to rest, yeah!"

Sakura was starting to get pissed off and said something she immediately wished she could take back, "You have only been back for nine days! Who are you to boss me around!? At least Itachi has been here since you decided to ditch me!" Deidara was now fuming, "YOU THINK I WANTED TO LEAVE, HM!? IF YOU AND ITACHI ARE SO CLOSE NOW WHY DOESN'T HE LOOK AFTER YOU FROM NOW ON?" Deidara angrily turned around and stormed out of the room.

Sakura instant shrunk back and began to cry. Itachi ran to her and cradled her in his arms; Sakura buried her face in his chest and grasped the front of his cloak as she cried. Itachi hushed her soothingly and stroked her hair. "We don't even know each other anymore Itachi!" Sakura sniffled. Itachi sighed and brought her face up, "It's going to take some time for the two of you to get used to one another again…" Sakura stared into Itachi's eyes, "What if it's for the better that we stay away from each other…?" Itachi shook his head, "Don't think like that Sakura…"

-Four days later-

Sakura was completely recovered but had made up her mind; it was time to vanish again for the better. Sakura stripped from the Akatsuki yukata shirt and put back on her white and light pink yukata shirt with light pink obi and light pink bell charm. She slid her katana into the back of her obi and tied her long pink hair up into a high ponytail with a hairband. She then zipped up her knee high black combat sandals, she already had her black booty shorts on, and with that she looked at Zayla, "Come one girl." Zayla got up swiftly as Sakura got up onto the window ledge and jumped out, using chakra to brace the impact. Zayla jumped and Sakura caught her easily, Sakura didn't even look back before bolting away from the Akatsuki compound.

Deidara was feeling terrible about how Sakura and he had handled things so he decided that he was going to go and apologize to her. Deidara walked down the corridor of the Akatsuki housing unit and came to Sakura's room. He lightly knocked and when no one answered he opened the door to find Sakura's Akatsuki clothing on the ground and her window open, "Son of a bitch! Not again!" Deidara stormed out of her room and walked into his room before slamming the door behind him and locking it.

Itachi felt Sakura's fleeing chakra form and instantly went after it. Sakura was running swiftly through the woods; weaving in and out of the trees, Zayla hot on her heels. All of a sudden a blur of black and red appeared before her, grabbing her neck and slamming her body against a tree. "Where do you think you are going Sakura?" Itachi scowled. "Let me go Itachi, I'm sick of the Akatsuki and its antics! If I'm going to be a rogue ninja, I plan on doing it with just Zayla and myself. Itachi tightened his grip around Sakura's throat, Sakura began to gasp for air and she looked up at Itachi with tears in her eyes. "You stupid little girl…" Itachi tsked. Sakura felt bruises beginning to appear on her throat, Zayla growled and lunged at Itachi whom swiftly kicked the wolf away. "ZAYLA! Itachi what the hell is your problem!? Nine days ago you kissed me and now you want to KILL me!?"

Itachi chuckled, "I only kissed you because I believed you were dying. Nothing more, nothing less…" He clenched tighter and Sakura had no other choice if she wanted to live at that point; she gathered all of her chakra in her right foot and pushed it off of the tree before kicking Itachi swiftly in the abdomen. Itachi flew back and Sakura whistled at Zayla and both took off; both masking their chakras.

Whenever Itachi hit the tree his body _**'poofed'**_ away, showing Orochimaru, "Damn that girl for being so strong…" The real Itachi skidded to a stop in front of him, "So Orochimaru, you thought it would be a good idea to turn Sakura against me did you?" Orochimaru grinned, "Ah Itachi, how very nice to see you again child." Itachi inwardly rolled his eyes, "I would kill you but I have some explaining to do." He then turned and bolted after Sakura. Sakura ran until she was sweaty and gross. She skidded to a stop whenever a lake came into her view 'perfect' Sakura thought as she began to strip. Zayla laid down besides Sakura's clothing as Sakura dove into the semi warm lake.

Itachi ran until he finally could sense Sakura's chakra. He ran to see a lake but he didn't see Sakura, 'I could have sworn I feel her chakra here…' Just then Sakura's head popped out of the water and she waded to the shore, Itachi became immensely red and walked up to her, "Sakura…" Sakura whipped around, "What do you want Itachi!?" her voice laced with venom. "Sakura that was Orochimaru who hurt you, not me…" he said softly and stepped towards her, undoing his cloak and taking his shirt off, "W…What do you think you're doing?!" Sakura blushed but stared at Itachi's well chiseled body. Itachi chuckled, "I'm sweaty and gross, I need a bath as well…" he then winked at Sakura who grumbled and took Itachi's cloak and putting it over her body before walking out of the lake. "Damn men…." Sakura muttered.

Itachi looked back with a grin on his face, "Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned around only to be splashed in the face with water, "You're such a child at heart Itachi…" That didn't get the effect Itachi wanted so he came to shore, tore the Akatsuki cloak off of her, picked her up and threw her into the water. Whenever Sakura came up she looked like she was going to murder Itachi, "Itachi… I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." Itachi grinned, "I'd like to see your naked ass try." Sakura turned bright red as she covered her body, "What the hell Itachi!? This is just weird!"

Deidara was flying on one of his creations with his scope on. Once he sensed Sakura's chakra and… "Itachi's chakra?" he clicked the zoom on his scope to see Itachi and Sakura naked, Sakura bright as a tomato, covering her body and yelling; Itachi was pointing and laughing at her. Deidara masked his chakra and lowered before letting his art shrink into its smaller size and jumping to the water's edge, "Having fun, yeah?" Deidara walked on the water and took his cloak off, handing it to Sakura, "Sweet heart, I'm sorry for how I treated you a few days ago… I should have trusted your judgment when you said you were capable to go outside, this is my fault entirely, yeah. Can you find it in your heart to forgive my dumb ass?" Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears before chuckling softly, "Of course I forgive you!" Deidara grinned, "By the way, those eyes suit you better than they did me, yeah!" Sakura jumped into Deidara's arms before kissing him deeply. Once the two broke a part Deidara looked at Itachi and nodded, "Thanks Itachi." Sakura looked confused, "For what?"

-_Flashback to this morning-_

_Deidara was feeling terrible about how Sakura and he had handled things so he decided that he was going to go and apologize to her. Deidara walked down the corridor of the Akatsuki housing unit and came to Sakura's room. He lightly knocked and when no one answered he opened the door to find Sakura's Akatsuki clothing on the ground and her window open, "Son of a bitch! Not again!" Deidara stormed out of her room and walked into his room before slamming the door behind him and locking it._

_Itachi ran to Deidara's room and knocked on his door. Deidara angrily opened the door, "What, yeah!?" Itachi was breathing heavily, "Orochimaru just attacked Sakura disguised as me, but she got away. I'm going to go after her by foot and lighten her mood; after I flare my chakra you come in and apologize to her. I don't want her vanishing for years at a time again." Deidara nodded, "Good plan." Itachi nodded too, "Make sure you mask your chakra and don't stay too close, but not too far away; I know you've got that scope so once I flare my chakra, come." Deidara nodded, "Thank you Itachi."_

-Regular p.o.v-

Sakura's eyes widened, "You two planned this entire thing… Just for me…?" Both nodded and Sakura began to cry as she clung to Deidara, "I love you so much Dei!" Deidara chuckled, "I love you so much too, yeah."


	18. The Curse Mark and Blood Stained Snow

**Hello hello my lovelies! 'Breaking Point' is almost my #1 read story next to 'To Lose And To Love Once Again'! I'm very honored! *tear***

**I'm also looking for someone to illustrate this story considering how rapidly popular this story is becoming!**

_**Question(can someone either pm or just review the answer, either is fine): Now we all know the Japanese way Deidara detonates his 'art' is by saying "Katsu!" But in the English Dubbed show Deidara just kind of says "Ha!" or something along those lines. Can someone please help a sista out!? Because I would really rather type the English version so fans who aren't very good with Japanese can read the stories without trouble. Thanks!**_

**So with that being said I give you Chapter 17 of 'Breaking Point'**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 17: The Curse of the Curse Mark and Blood Stained Snow

Sakura sat in the Akatsuki living area currently highly amused by watching Sasuke, Shigetsu, Itachi and Kisame argue over who was closer to her. Her head kept whipping back and forth and was sure she would have whiplash by the end of this goofy argument. Kisame scoffed, "Apparently I love Blossom the most considering I saved her life by bringing her the doctor!" Shigetsu rolled his eyes, "Tsk, as if! I am the only one Sakura allows to call her sis!" Itachi folded his arms, "It's clear that I am the favorite considering I brought Dei and her back together!" Sasuke huffed, "I've known Kura since we were in the academy together!"

It felt like this argument was never going to end, but hell, this was free entertainment in Sakura's eyes! Kat walked in and shook her head while sitting next to Sakura, "Danna are they always like this about you, yeah?" Sakura chuckled lightly, "Pretty much." Then Zahra walked in and sat next to Sakura, "They've been at this for an hour now. I wish I was loved as much as you Sakura." Sakura laughed again, "Whenever you're in the Akatsuki as long as I have been Zahra they will begin to gloat over you." Just then Shikamaru sulked in, "Oh goody, we get to listen to this again; what a drag…"

Kat, Sakura and Zahra began taking bets on who would win this bet. Kat looked at the boys, "I'm going to put my money on Sasuke, yeah. Danna, have you and Sasuke really known each other for so long, hm?" Sakura nodded, "Yup, I'm going to place my money on Itachi." Zahra laughed, "I'm totally placing my money on Shigetsu." Finally after two hours, Kisame was crowned victor only because he was the last one talking. "Damn, none of us placed our money on Kisame, yeah!" Kat scowled. Sasuke was standing by the window and Sakura stood to go to talk to him. All of a sudden both Sakura and Sasuke both fell to their knee's swearing and grabbing their curse marks. "Sakura, Sasuke, are you guys okay!?" Zahra yelled and both she and Kat ran to them. "Danna what's wrong, yeah!?" Kat looked at Sakura with panic filled eyes. Sasuke opened one eye and through clutched teeth said, "Get Leader!"

Both Kat and Zahra nodded and ran to leader. Whenever they got there the two slammed his door open and he jumped, "What the hell you two!?" Kat looked at Leader with sheer panic, "Something's wrong with Sasuke and Danna, yeah! They instructed us to get you!" Leader swiftly stood and ran to both Sakura and Sasuke as fast as he could. Upon arrival he held both of his arms up to stop Zahra and Kat, "Do not go near them!" Leader instructed, "B…But why, yeah!?" Kat cried. Leader looked at both Zahra and Kat, "Their curse marks are radiating with something I have never seen…" Leader was panicking on the inside. Leader turned to Kat, "Quickly, go and retrieve Deidara, Kat." Kat nodded and turned on her heels, booking it to Deidara's room.

Kat got to Deidara's room and kicked his door open, just about giving Deidara a heart attack. Deidara held his chest, "Damn Kat, what is it, yeah?" Kat fumbled out one word, "S..S…Sak…ura…" Deidara jumped to his feet and ran past Kat, feeling the dark energy radiating from the living room and skidded to a stop, "Leader, what's happening to Sasuke and Sakura?!" Leader looked at Deidara, "My best guess is Orochimaru is attempting to call the two back… The reason they're in pain is because they're resisting the call." Just then Sasuke and Sakura both cried out and Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's lap. "Sasuke it hurts so much…" Tears fell from Sakura's eyes, "I know Kura… son of a bitch this is painful!" Sasuke doubled over and laid his head on Sakura's back.

Leader felt the aura getting stronger and Sasuke and Sakura both screamed in agony. The two were holding each other's hand and clenching their curse marks with the other. Suddenly the screaming stopped, the two were gasping for air. "S…Sasuke…" Sakura softly cried, Sasuke wrapped his muscular arms around Sakura, "I know it hurt Kura…" he stroked her hair lightly. Sakura whispered in Sasuke's ear so only he could hear, "He was calling us back wasn't he…?" Sasuke nodded. Leader instructed everyone, even Deidara, to leave the two be to figure things out.

The next couple of months were incredibly rough for Sakura and Sasuke. The pains from the curse mark came more often than not, leaving the two on the floor to recuperate for hours. Sakura decided to move her belongings into Sasuke's room so when the pains of the curse mark came at night the two would be able to support each other. Deidara didn't even put up an argument because he didn't even know how it felt, so he actually encouraged Sakura to go. The cursed two ended up sharing a bed so that whenever they awoke abruptly in the middle of the night they were right next to each other.

One day the curse of the curse mark, as the two called it, lasted an entire day. No one knew what to do to comfort them so they ended up just leaving the two alone together. The pain never got easier either, once they began to think they were getting used to it the intensity of the pain would skyrocket off of the charts.

-1 year later-

After a year of this going on and it never getting easier for the two, Deidara decided it wasn't fair to either of them to stay committed to one another and Sasuke would be a better match for her. That day, Sakura cried from heart break and not pain…

Sasuke and Sakura were taking a walk in the snow holding hands; the two fully understood one another now from the pain both had to endure. Sakura paused and Sasuke looked at her, "Hey, you okay Kura?" Sakura turned to him and nodded; she then leaned to him and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you Sasuke, thank you for being there for me since day this all started…" Sasuke placed both of his hands on Sakura's cheeks, "I love you too Sakura…" The two kept walking when Sasuke froze, his eyes wide. Sakura looked at his face, "Sasuke…?" She looked down and screamed.

There behind Sasuke was Orochimaru with a blade that was being run straight through Sasuke's abdomen. Orochimaru grinned, "Ah, Sakura my dear, come with me and I will allow Sasuke to live." Sakura was about to yell at the top of her lungs so someone would be able to hear her until Sasuke stopped her, "S…Sakura, run… You still have Deidara." Sasuke coughed up a small amount of blood. Sakura looked at Orochimaru in a panic, "I'LL COME; JUST LET ME HEAL SASUKE!" Orochimaru grinned, "Sweet child, I knew you would see things my way."

Orochimaru yanked the sword out of Sasuke's gut and Sakura immediately began healing him when a voice inside of her softly spoke up, 'You have to use it Sakura…' Inner spoke. Sakura shook her head, 'I can't! Deidara gave me these eyes!' Inner began to get pissed off, 'There are millions of other eyes Itachi can put in that pretty skull of yours dammit Sakura! You can save Sasuke and kill Orochimaru!' Inner roared. Sakura looked up at Orochimaru and was about to make the hand signs when Orochimaru decapitated Sasuke, "Now, now my dear, I told you not to fight back. So Sasuke's death is on your hands." Sakura's eyes widened, 'No…' She then screamed, "SASUKE!"

Deidara was sitting outside when Zayla's head instantly perked up and began growling. Deidara had heard Sakura scream and he jammed his hands into his detonating clay while running towards Sakura's voice. Orochimaru kicked Sakura in the gut, "You damn brat!" Sakura grinned as a tiny amount of blood seeped from the side of her mouth, "If you kill me you will never get my Kekke Genkai. And since you murdered Sasuke you now only have one choice; not two. You're so daft Orochimaru; you could have locked one of us up and used one body until you needed to transfer again!"

Orochimaru felt something on his arm but was not quick enough to react before a familiar voice yelled out, "KATSU!" Orochimaru screamed in pain as the red of blood began to mix in with the white of snow. Orochimaru hissed, "Deidara, damn you! Sakura, I WILL be back for you and that is a promise!" Orochimaru then vanished as Sakura fell to her knees crying over the loss of Sasuke. Deidara kneeled beside Sakura and stroked her back, "I'm sorry this happened to you Sakura…" Sakura then fumed, "This is your entire fault! If you wouldn't have left me so that Sasuke and I could be together none of this would have happened!" Sakura stood and ran into the woods with Deidara quick on her heels. Sakura finally collapsed beside a frozen lake and cried as she slammed her fist into the ground, "Death follows me wherever I go!"

Deidara grabbed Sakura's wrists, "Stop it Sakura!" Sakura attempted to pull away, "Let me go dammit!" She then began pounding on his broad chest. Deidara's temper was growing thin and he pushed Sakura to the ground and landed with both hands between her head. Deidara scowled, "THIS WAS NOT YOUR FAULT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" She suddenly froze and looked into Deidara's eyes with that look she gave him so long ago.

_-Flashback 6 years ago-_

_"Tch, if you're so miserable why are you still a shinobi? Hm!" Sakura whipped around and saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her entire life._

_"W...who are you?" That's when she noticed it, the black cloak adorning red clouds, none other than an Akatsuki member, but as of the moment, she couldn't bring herself to care whether he killed her or not._

_"Name's Deidara, yeah. And from the looks of my bingo book, you must be Sakura Haruno." She sighed, "Yup, that's me. Look if you're here to kill me just do it fast. I've suffered enough in one life time for fifty people."_

_Deidara cocked his eyebrow, "I hadn't planned on killing you. But if you want me to I can. Hm!" He stared at this beautiful sad woman in front of him. Her hair had fallen from its ponytail, leaving it blowing softly in the wind as she sat there with a look that could bring any man to his knees._

_Sakura just sat there and looked at Deidara with the saddest expression of pain and hurt he had ever seen, but yet she never shed a single tear._

_Deidara sighed and slowly walked up to her before sitting in front of her. "Someone as beautiful as you should never look so sad, yeah..."_

_Sakura smiled sadly at him, "What reason do I have to be happy for...? I grew up in a village where everyone gets a good kick out of hurting me. They treat me worse than a Jinchuriki host... and yet I'm the top S-ranked elite ninja in the entire village. You'd think people would fear me."_

_Deidara scoffed, "They treat you that way because you allow them to. If it were me I'd just blow the place up." He then grinned handsomely._

_Sakura looked down sadly, "I suppose you're right... But why would I want to inflict pain on others when I know how it feels...?"_

_Deidara looked at this beautiful mess in front of him. "Then leave, yeah." Sakura looked up, "Leave...?" Deidara looked at her sternly, "The real reason I'm here is because the Akatsuki wants you. Your strength and medical skills surpass the legendary Tsunade. Not even to mention your clans terrifying Kekke Genki and your summoning skills are off the charts, yeah."_

_Sakura looked at Deidara wide eyed, "The Akatsuki wants me...?" Deidara nodded, "Yup, after I read about you in the bingo book I have to admit I was a little timid to even come and retrieve you, yeah." He laughed nervously before continuing, "But then I just saw you sitting in this field... you looked so...heart broken, yeah."_

_Sakura chuckled sadly, "I suppose I look weak to someone like you, aye?" Deidara shook his head, "No. You looked lost and broken, yeah..."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Deidara stroked her silky cheek with his calloused thumb and chuckled slightly, "You're such a pain in my ass Sakura… Yet I can never seem to get you out of my head, yeah…" He leaned down and captured the lips he once upon a time claimed as his. When he came up for a breath Sakura stared at this godly man and how the sun reflected off of his tan complexion. That's when it hit her; it's always been Deidara. Telling someone you love them is empty without the feeling that you absolutely cannot live without that certain someone who has permanently etched their way into your heart.

Sakura stared at Deidara and chuckled, "Deidara… I never stopped loving you, it's always been you. I want to grow old with you, make memories together, and have children of our own." Deidara chuckled, "Are you sure you want a couple of brats mixed with yours and my personality?" Sakura nodded, "It just struck me now that I cannot live another day without you…" Deidara grinned handsomely and lifted Sakura out of the snow, "First we need to actually get married, yeah." Sakura blushed prettily, "Then what are we waiting for…"

The Akatsuki held a very honorable burial for Sasuke; everyone cried as Leader spoke highly of him and then motioned for Sakura to say a few words.

Sakura stood at the podium with tears in her eyes, "Sasuke Uchiha was more than a comrade to me. He was a friend, a shoulder to cry on, and someone I had slowly grown to love. His life may have been cut too short, but it wasn't without meaning. Upon arriving in the Akatsuki at the early age of twenty-two the first person I literally ran into was Sasuke.

_-Flashback 6 years ago-_

_Sakura began her "journey" back to Deidara's and her room, Zayla glued to her side. Every Akatsuki member "bunked" with their partner. Since Deidara was her partner they shared a room, which she was relieved for considering he was the only one she knew. Well, Itachi wasn't a complete stranger to her but she didn't know him on a personal level; she was also aware of Kisame but she also did not know him personally. She was completely zoned out whenever she bumped into something or someone. She knew this person's chakra signature; 'It couldn't be…' she thought in shock not moving an inch._

_Just then a loud female shouted out, "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU PINK HAIRED FREAK! YOU JUST RAN INTO MY SASUKE!" then a sigh could be heard, "Man Karin, you are so damn loud that my ears are about to bleed!" Sakura just sat there frozen. Then a friendly voice spoke up, "Are you okay miss…?" then the girl scoffed, "MAN, why does SHE get a cute outfit!?" Sakura just sat there paralyzed with shock until she heard it, his voice. "Sakura…" Sasuke stated calmly but on the inside he was shocked. Zayla began growing at all four of them menacingly, baring her teeth and lowering her head as she moved in front of her master. Then the woman named Karin scoffed, "Man, I hate mutts." She then raised her foot and swiftly kicked Zayla making her cry out and fall over. That is when Sakura came back to reality, not even noticing Sasuke anymore._

_Sasuke knew of Sakura's explosive attitude and knew all hell was about to break loose, but kept his stoic face in place. Sakura stood swiftly and was in front of Karin before anyone could even blink, "I know you did NOT just touch Zayla." Sakura's eyes bore holes through Karin. Karin rolled her eyes, "Who cares, it's just a worthless mutt." Sakura swiftly grasped Karin around the throat and backed her up into a wall, lifting her up with her inhumane strength, "Care to pass that by me again…?" Karin began clawing at Sakura's gloved hand, "You crazy bitch! Let me go!" Shigetsu's eyes widened, "Damn, pinky has some bad ass strength! Can we PLEASE get rid of big mouth here and put… wait… Sasuke, you know this chick?" Sasuke turned and looked at Shigetsu, "Yes, we were on the same team back in Konoha, her name is Sakura Haruno. She is in the bingo books, an S-ranked elite ninja." He then turned his gaze to Sakura who was holding the now, turning red Karin. Sakura gathered chakra in her right fist and slammed it into Karin's cheek before throwing her to the ground and spitting on her. "Touch Zayla again and you won't have a chance to bear any of Mr. Thinks-He's-Perfect's children." Sakura motioning her hand to Sasuke. This made Shigetsu snicker, "I was hoping you'd kill her, dammit… She's such a pain in the ass and only slows us down."_

_Karin was coughing and holding her throat, Zayla was now in her face, her golden eyes staring straight into her eyes. "Eh, you can kill her Zayla." She fanned her hand and turned to walk away. Sasuke shot his arm out to grab Sakura's shoulder but Sakura grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back and pushed him into the wall as well, she then leaned her entire body against his back allowing Sasuke to feel every delicious curve before whispering into his ear seductively, "Touch me again and I'll turn you into dog chow like your girlfriend there…" She then kissed the back of his ear softly, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine as she released him._

_-End of Flashback-_

Sakura chuckled at the memory, "Whenever he and I decided to catch up, he kissed me which made me furious. Whenever I told Deidara about it… let's just say he made art and explosion." Sakura's face fell again, "Over the years Sasuke and I became best friends…" Tears began streaming down her face, "And then there was N.P.O.D.D…" Sakura was now sobbing as the memories flooded into her head

_-Flashback to N.P.O.D.D-_

_Whenever Sakura calmed from laughing her eyes narrowed at Sasuke, "So are you in or not" Sasuke pondered for a minute, it would get him away from Karin and her delusional state of mind that him and her were dating and that right there was enough reason to do it in the first place. Torturing Deidara was always a plus though, "Okay, I'll do it." Karin looked pale as Sasuke said this, "But Sasuke love….. What about our date?" Karin blushed slightly and leaned into Sasuke. Sasuke promptly pushed her away, "We are NOT an item Karin. I don't know why you keep thinking that we are. The only person who ends up hurt is you."_

_Sakura grinned maliciously at Karin and wrapped her arm around Sasuke's waist, "Oh Sasuke my love, I wish you would just get rid of the crazy girl! It's affecting our sex life SO much!" Sasuke grinned, understanding what Sakura was doing before turning and wrapping both his arms around her, "I'm sorry baby; you know I never mean to hurt you." Karin's mouth dropped as she watched the picture in front of her. Karin shook her head and glared at the 'couple', "FINE SASUKE! YOU CHOOSE THAT DIRTY SLUT BAG OVER ME WHEN ALL I HAVE DONE IS LOVE YOU!" She cried hoping to get Sasuke's attention. When she looked up she saw Sasuke waving his hand at her in dismissal before Sasuke took Sakura's face in his hands and leaning towards her before whispering, "Play along…" This made Sakura grin as Sasuke reached behind her pulling her hair down out of its high ponytail. Her hair fell like a closing act curtain, sheltering Sasuke's and her face, making it seem like they were kissing. But in all honesty his forehead was just leaned against hers._

_Kisame, Itachi and Shigetsu saw what they were acting out and snickered as Karin turned bright red with anger and storming up to Sakura, roughly grabbing her hair and yanking her away from Sasuke, "You bitch! Sasuke is mine! I'm going to slaughter that mutt of yours and drown all of her puppies!" Sakura began to tear up; she had always been tender headed, Itachi, Kisame, Shigetsu and Sasuke saw the tears fall from Sakura's face. All four of them knew Sakura was extremely tender headed but that wasn't why they immediately closed in on Karin with the look of death on all of their faces. "You my dear have chosen the wrong girl to fuck with in front of us." Kisame scowled. Itachi activated his sharingan, "So, you think this was a wise choice? I think you and I need to have a chat on proper manners." Before any of them knew it Itachi had disappeared with Karin; all of a sudden a blood curdling scream could be heard. Sasuke grinned, "Well Itachi is using Mangekyo Sharingan."_

_Sakura didn't even bother putting her hair back up, "All right guys! Let's go! N.P.O.D.D must go on!" Kisame grinned before wrapping his arm around Sakura's shoulder and hollering, "YEAH!" Just then Itachi returned with a huge smug grin plastered all over his face. "Enjoy yourself Itachi?" Kisame cackled and Itachi rolled his eyes. "Everyone, huddle." Sakura, Itachi, Kisame, Shigetsu and Sasuke all huddled together and listened to Sakura. "All right guys! Let's do this! Scatter!" Sakura shouted._

_She was about to put the perfume away when Sasuke skidded across the floor with his Chidori and broke the perfume bottle and all the contents spilled onto Deidara. Sakura covered her nose and her face scrunched up "Holy fuck Deidara! You smell like a whore house!"_

_Sasuke patted Kisame's head. Sakura scoffed, "Good job Sasuke, now Kisame only has 4% left and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kisame threw his fists up in the air and shook them, "WHY!?"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Sakura wiped the tears from her face, "And who could forget the contest my four brothers had to see who loved me more. And whenever the entire Curse of our Curse Mark began, he was the only one who understood the extreme pain I was going through…."

_-Flashback 1 year ago-_

_Sakura sat in the Akatsuki living area currently highly amused by watching Sasuke, Shigetsu, Itachi and Kisame argue over who was closer to her. Her head kept whipping back and forth and was sure she would have whiplash by the end of this goofy argument. Kisame scoffed, "Apparently I love Blossom the most considering I saved her life by bringing her the doctor!" Shigetsu rolled his eyes, "Tsk, as if! I am the only one Sakura allows to call her sis!" Itachi folded his arms, "It's clear that I am the favorite considering I brought Dei and her back together!" Sasuke huffed, "I've known Kura since we were in the academy together!" _

_It felt like this argument was never going to end, but hell, this was free entertainment in Sakura's eyes! Kat walked in and shook her head while sitting next to Sakura, "Danna are they always like this about you, yeah?" Sakura chuckled lightly, "Pretty much." Then Zahra walked in and sat next to Sakura, "They've been at this for an hour now. I wish I was loved as much as you Sakura." Sakura laughed again, "Whenever you're in the Akatsuki as long as I have been Zahra they will begin to gloat over you." Just then Shikamaru sulked in, "Oh goody, we get to listen to this again; what a drag…" _

_Kat, Sakura and Zahra began taking bets on who would win this bet. Kat looked at the boys, "I'm going to put my money on Sasuke, yeah. Danna, have you and Sasuke really known each other for so long, hm?" Sakura nodded, "Yup, I'm going to place my money on Itachi." Zahra laughed, "I'm totally placing my money on Shigetsu." Finally after two hours, Kisame was crowned victor only because he was the last one talking. "Damn, none of us placed our money on Kisame, yeah!" Kat scowled. Sasuke was standing by the window and Sakura stood to go to talk to him. All of a sudden both Sakura and Sasuke both fell to their knee's swearing and grabbing their curse marks. "Sakura, Sasuke, are you guys okay!?" Zahra yelled and both she and Kat ran to them. "Danna what's wrong, yeah!?" Kat looked at Sakura with panic filled eyes. Sasuke opened one eye and through clutched teeth said, "Get Leader!" _

_Both Kat and Zahra nodded and ran to leader. Whenever they got there the two slammed his door open and he jumped, "What the hell you two!?" Kat looked at Leader with sheer panic, "Something's wrong with Sasuke and Danna, yeah! They instructed us to get you!" Leader swiftly stood and ran to both Sakura and Sasuke as fast as he could. Upon arrival he held both of his arms up to stop Zahra and Kat, "Do not go near them!" Leader instructed, "B…But why, yeah!?" Kat cried. Leader looked at both Zahra and Kat, "Their curse marks are radiating with something I have never seen…" Leader was panicking on the inside. Leader turned to Kat, "Quickly, go and retrieve Deidara, Kat." Kat nodded and turned on her heels, booking it to Deidara's room._

_Kat got to Deidara's room and kicked his door open, just about giving Deidara a heart attack. Deidara held his chest, "Damn Kat, what is it, yeah?" Kat fumbled out one word, "S..S…Sak…ura…" Deidara jumped to his feet and ran past Kat, feeling the dark energy radiating from the living room and skidded to a stop, "Leader, what's happening to Sasuke and Sakura?!" Leader looked at Deidara, "My best guess is Orochimaru is attempting to call the two back… The reason they're in pain is because they're resisting the call." Just then Sasuke and Sakura both cried out and Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's lap. "Sasuke it hurts so much…" Tears fell from Sakura's eyes, "I know Kura… son of a bitch this is painful!" Sasuke doubled over and laid his head on Sakura's back. _

_Leader felt the aura getting stronger and Sasuke and Sakura both screamed in agony. The two were holding each other's hand and clenching their curse marks with the other. Suddenly the screaming stopped, the two were gasping for air. "S…Sasuke…" Sakura softly cried, Sasuke wrapped his muscular arms around Sakura, "I know it hurt Kura…" he stroked her hair lightly. Sakura whispered in Sasuke's ear so only he could hear, "He was calling us back wasn't he…?" Sasuke nodded. Leader instructed everyone, even Deidara, to leave the two be to figure things out._

_The next couple of months were incredibly rough for Sakura and Sasuke. The pains from the curse mark came more often than not, leaving the two on the floor to recuperate for hours. Sakura decided to move her belongings into Sasuke's room so when the pains of the curse mark came at night the two would be able to support each other. Deidara didn't even put up an argument because he didn't even know how it felt, so he actually encouraged Sakura to go. The cursed two ended up sharing a bed so that whenever they awoke abruptly in the middle of the night they were right next to each other._

_One day the curse of the curse mark, as the two called it, lasted an entire day. No one knew what to do to comfort them so they ended up just leaving the two alone together. The pain never got easier either, once they began to think they were getting used to it the intensity of the pain would skyrocket off of the charts._

_-End of Flashback-_

The tears formed in Sakura's eyes again before falling rapidly like a never ending river of sorrow, "But when his life was taken from him at such an early age it made me realize the importance of the meaning behind the word 'love' and how important it is to hold on dearly to the one person you love the most; because before you know it, their life can be tragically ended… Sasuke has brought us all here together as a family today; and that is another thing to treasure. You all are my family and I will not think twice to be put in the ground just as Sasuke did for me for the safety for any of you. Love is eternal, love is strong, love is pain and love is only what you make it out to be. So take love in all of its forms my family, and never, I repeat; NEVER take it for granted!"

Everyone stood up crying and cheering Sasuke's name, Sakura had just made Sasuke's life eternal in the eyes of his dysfunctional family.


	19. The Wedding Bell and the Snake from Hell

**Hello! I'm still very honored with all of the views I have gotten for this story!**

**Please share it with others if you love it as much as I love writing it for you!**

**I'm still searching for an illustrator to draw out this story! So please send in your drawings of your favorite chapter and do not forget to title them!**

**I'm definitely considering making this story a 30+ chapter story so if I keep receiving the love I will definitely keep posting!**

**Here is chapter 18/19**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 18: The Wedding Bell and the Snake from Hell

Sakura was giddy with excitement; the day had FINALLY arrived that she be wed to Deidara. Her dress was definitely one of a kind, that's for sure. She was wearing an AKATSUKI wedding dress, which at first she was entirely against, but the more she thought about it; the more it made sense to wear it. Her dress was indeed beautiful; she incorporated a tradition gown with an Akatsuki twist. Sakura was now putting her wedding gown on and when Kat zipped it up she gasped, "Oh Danna, you look beautiful, yeah!" Sakura smiled at her maid of honor, "Kat…" Kat looked at Sakura questioningly, "What is it Danna, hm?" Sakura shook her head, "Nah, forget it. It's not important."

Sakura stared at herself in the large mirror, 'You've done well Sakura!' Inner chimed happily. 'Thanks Inner.' She said happily. Sakura took a good look at her dress; it really was beautiful. She had also incorporated the Uchiha clan symbol so it felt like Sasuke was right there with her cheering her on. The long champagne colored dress had diamonds showering all over it like rain on a window, and the sash wrapped around her waist was the same color as her dress and pinned together with a black and red diamond cloud brooch; the back of her dress laced up and showed her back and her white heels were pinned together with the Uchiha symbol. Just then a knock came to her door and Zahra opened it.

Leader walked through the doors and froze whenever he saw the stunning, no, majestical Sakura whose hair was pinned back perfectly with a similar clip as her brooch as her long pink hair fell in perfect curls; her veil already pinned in place. Leader tried not to tear up but failed in his attempt, "Sweet heart you look beautiful." Sakura ran into his arms and choked up, "I just wish Sasuke could be here to see it all." Leader placed his hands on both sides of her porcelain toned cheeks, "He's still here sweet heart… maybe not in physical form but he is right here." He placed one of his hands over her heart.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks daddy, I needed that…" Leader smiled at her, "It's time though honey. You don't want to leave your handsome groom waiting at the alter do you?" Sakura shook her head and took a deep breath, "This is more nerve wrecking than an S-ranked mission." Leader chuckled, "You'll do fine sweetie."

Once at the doors of the alter Sakura's heart began pounding furiously in her chest. She was sure it was so loud that every ninja within a 5 mile radius could hear it as she vice gripped Leader's hand. "Kat, can you get the bride some water please?" She nodded and ran to retrieve a bottle of water for Sakura and was back within two minutes, "Here you go Danna." She handed Sakura the water and Leader motioned for her to sit down in the chair by the doors leading to the alter. Sakura downed the entire contents within seconds and took a deep breath before nodding, "I'm ready now." Leader motioned for the music to start and the doors opened.

Whenever the doors opened all Deidara could see was Sakura, everything else became a surreal blur. To Deidara, Sakura looked like an angel who had come straight from heaven's gates gracing him with her presence. Finally the minister cleared his throat and Deidara snapped back into reality. "Will the two couples please read their hand written vows?" Deidara was up first…

_**Deidara to Sakura:**_

"_Sakura, I know I tell you this every night but in my eyes and heart it never gets old. Every night I go to bed and I cannot wait to wake up to see your beautiful smiling face. You have filled the empty void within my heart and soul, making me the man who stands in front of you today. I have loved you since the very first moment I laid my eyes, well now your eyes, in that field six years ago. When you lost the light in your eyes I gave no second thoughts into giving you the light I held within my eyes. We are forever connected in that small aspect and I thank god every day that he brought you to me. When you are happy, I am happy, when you are sad, my heart breaks, and when you are calm I feel peace; so with these vows I promise to love you forever, I promise to be there when your world goes dark; I definitely promise to stay away from you when you feel the need to break something with your inhumane strength, but most of all I promise to be your husband until our time's come to an end."_

_**Sakura to Deidara:**_

"_Deidara, you mean more to me than what everyone sees on the outside. You are my best friend, you hold me up whenever I feel like giving up, and you love me even when I make you want to rip your hair out in frustration. I cherish every waking moment we are together and I cherish you even when we are asleep. We have gone through some extremely rough situations together, but in the long haul it has only made our bond stronger. If I were given the choice to live forever, I would instantly say no, because living a life without you would mean nothing to me. Through others eyes we are two people madly in love. But through my eyes we are one. Deidara, like I have told you, I want to grow old with you, make memories together, and have children together. I can no longer see a life where you are not by my side and so with these vows I am making to you my love, my heart and my soul; to always be there to shed light on you when you are sad, lift you up when you are down, get excited whenever you do over your magnificent art and knock some sense into your thick skull when you are acting irrational. And if you EVER use that insane Jutsu in your chest to blow yourself up, I will find your spirit and strangle it because you will have not only torn yourself from the world, but my heart as well. And as you always say, 'art is an explosion' but for me, 'love is a beautiful explosion'."_

By the end of both of their vows there was an entire room of S-ranked criminals bawling their eyes out; even Leader and Konan were sobbing. The minister wiped a tear from his face, "Beautifully put Deidara and Sakura, the rings please." Kat and Itachi handed Deidara and Sakura the rings, Sakura's now being improved to a three band, soldered together, fully studded diamond ring; Deidara having a silver Tungsten ring. The minister smiled as the two placed the rings on one another's finger, "Now if there are no objections, which I assume there are none; I now pronounce the two of you husband and wife. Deidara, you may now kiss your beautiful bride." Deidara did not waste a moment. He lifted Sakura's veil and placed his hands on her cheeks, wiping away any tears that had fallen before capturing her lips with his.

The entire room went crazy, cheering, crying, and clapping as the beautiful couple sealed their eternal love for one another. And just when the two thought things couldn't get any better the chapel doors slammed open revealing the one and only Orochimaru and the reanimated Sasuke. Everyone's mouth dropped as Leader stepped in front of the couple, "Orochimaru I do not remember inviting you to this event, leave now before I have to use the Rennigan on you. Do not destroy my daughter's wedding day." Orochimaru grinned, "Ah, but dear my Nagato, you have mistaken. I have only come to bring Sasuke to witness his old love being married off."

Sakura's eye's immediately filled with tears as she buried her face in Deidara's chest. Deidara instantly wrapped his muscular arms around Sakura to shelter her from the torture she had been constantly going through since the loss of Sasuke. Deidara began seething, "Orochimaru this is Sakura's and my wedding, how dare you intrude, hm!" Orochimaru grinned, "I told my dear Sakura I would be coming back for her… I just chose today to do so…" Deidara's arms tightened around Sakura, "You won't be…" Orochimaru cut him off, "If my dear Sakura does not come with me I will be forced to kill everyone in this room." Deidara scoffed, "You and what army, yeah?!" Orochimaru grinned before five wooden coffins appeared. As the doors to the coffins dropped everyone gasped. There stood the first Hokage, second Hokage, third Hokage, fourth Hokage, and Fifth Hokage; which made Sakura fall to her knees and whisper sadly, "Mamma…"

Orochimaru grinned, "That's right my dear Sakura, I have reanimated your dear mother." Tears ran down Sakura's face. Deidara was about to step forward whenever Sakura stuck her arm out to stop him, her head was dropped down, "Deidara… Thank you, for everything. I promise to come back to you one day…" With that she stood in her beautiful wedding dress and slowly stalked towards Orochimaru. Deidara was so shocked he couldn't find the strength to move, 'MOVE, YEAH! HE'S GOING TO TAKE SAKURA!' he thought in a panic.

Orochimaru put his arm around Sakura's shoulder and begun to guide her out of the chapel while casting the 'no emotion jutsu' on her. Instantly Sakura became cold and heartless. Sasuke turned to her, "I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't want to do this but my body forced me to…" Sakura's glazed over sapphire eyes didn't even look at Sasuke. Tsunade looked at her daughter with pain clear in her eyes, "My daughter… my beautiful daughter look what this monster has turned you in to…" Orochimaru glared as he teleported the four back to one of his hidden lairs.

-3 months later-

It was now summer time as Sakura sweat while putting on her new shirt from Orochimaru; a yukata with no sleeves which was white with purple snakes. She was only twenty-eight years old and now the most feared kunoichi in the world. Sakura tied the purple obi around her core which now had a purple bell charm dangling from it; she then stashed her katana within the obi. Just then Kabuto stuck his head in her door, "Sakura, Lord Orochimaru has a mission for you." Sakura's hardened glazed over eyes glanced at Kabuto, "Thank you Kabuto…" Sakura tied her hair in a high ponytail before leaving.

Once Sakura got to Orochimaru she stopped and opened her crystal blue eyes, "Ah… Sakura my child, I have a mission for you." Sakura didn't even blink, "So I was told." Orochimaru grinned, "There is a member of the Akatsuki I would like you to kill." Sakura's face stayed stoic, "And which one might that be?" Orochimaru grinned evilly, "Deidara…" Sakura just stared at him, "Will that be all?" Orochimaru nodded and fanned her away.

Deidara sat out side with a new set of three month old puppies that had been made. In honor of Sakura, Leader travelled all the way to the land of snow and brought back a trained male arctic wolf which he named Raijin. Raijin and Zayla quickly made a new set of pups which were pure bred.

Zayla's head shot up and stared in the distance, when all of a sudden Sakura appeared in front of Deidara. He could only say her name, "Sakura." She stood up straight, her crystal eyes glazed over from being brain washed. Sakura looked at Deidara and blandly spoke, "Deidara, I have been sent here to eliminate your existence." All of a sudden Deidara's thoughts shout back to her vows to him…

_-3 months ago-_

"_Deidara, you mean more to me than what everyone sees on the outside. You are my best friend, you hold me up whenever I feel like giving up, and you love me even when I make you want to rip your hair out in frustration. I cherish every waking moment we are together and I cherish you even when we are asleep. We have gone through some extremely rough situations together, but in the long haul it has only made our bond stronger. __**If I were given the choice to live forever, I would instantly say no, because living a life without you would mean nothing to me.**__ Through others eyes we are two people madly in love. But through my eyes we are one. Deidara, like I have told you, I want to grow old with you, make memories together, and have children together. I can no longer see a life where you are not by my side and so with these vows I am making to you my love, my heart and my soul; to always be there to shed light on you when you are sad, lift you up when you are down, get excited whenever you do over your magnificent art and knock some sense into your thick skull when you are acting irrational. And if you EVER use that insane Jutsu in your chest to blow yourself up, I will find your spirit and strangle it because you will have not only torn yourself from the world, but my heart as well. And as you always say, 'art is an explosion' but for me, 'love is a beautiful explosion'."_

-_End of Flashback-_

Deidara grinned sadly, "Heh, so Orochimaru wants you to kill me does he, yeah?" Sakura's stoic face gave no emotion, "It would seem that way." Deidara didn't move from his spot, "Then do it Sakura, I'm too tired for all of these run around games anymore, yeah…" He looked up into the sky as he spoke. Sakura's heart began to flood with emotion; Orochimaru had apparently forgotten to reinstate her 'no emotion jutsu' once again. "That's it? You're just going to give up? That's not the Deidara I know." Sakura grinned and he looked down at Zayla, "I suppose there's only so much a heart can endure before giving out entirely, yeah…" Sakura scoffed, "Yeah well I think your art is disgusting." Deidara smiled softly, "I guess everyone is entitled to their own opinions, yeah…"

Sakura stared at this man before her and saw the look on his face whenever a certain memory flooded into her mind.

_-Flashback 6 years ago-_

_"Tch, if you're so miserable why are you still a shinobi? Hm!" Sakura whipped around and saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her entire life._

_"W...who are you?" That's when she noticed it, the black cloak adorning red clouds, none other than an Akatsuki member, but as of the moment, she couldn't bring herself to care whether he killed her or not._

_"Name's Deidara, yeah. And from the looks of my bingo book, you must be Sakura Haruno." She sighed, "Yup, that's me. Look if you're here to kill me just do it fast. I've suffered enough in one life time for fifty people."_

_Deidara cocked his eyebrow, "I hadn't planned on killing you. But if you want me to I can. Hm!" He stared at this beautiful sad woman in front of him. Her hair had fallen from its ponytail, leaving it blowing softly in the wind as she sat there with a look that could bring any man to his knees._

_Sakura just sat there and looked at Deidara with the saddest expression of pain and hurt he had ever seen, but yet she never shed a single tear._

_Deidara sighed and slowly walked up to her before sitting in front of her. "Someone as beautiful as you should never look so sad, yeah..."_

_Sakura smiled sadly at him, "What reason do I have to be happy for...? I grew up in a village where everyone gets a good kick out of hurting me. They treat me worse than a Jinchuriki host... and yet I'm the top S-ranked elite ninja in the entire village. You'd think people would fear me."_

_Deidara scoffed, "They treat you that way because you allow them to. If it were me I'd just blow the place up." He then grinned handsomely._

_Sakura looked down sadly, "I suppose you're right... But why would I want to inflict pain on others when I know how it feels...?"_

_Deidara looked at this beautiful mess in front of him. "Then leave, yeah." Sakura looked up, "Leave...?" Deidara looked at her sternly, "The real reason I'm here is because the Akatsuki wants you. Your strength and medical skills surpass the legendary Tsunade. Not even to mention your clans terrifying Kekke Genki and your summoning skills are off the charts, yeah."_

_Sakura looked at Deidara wide eyed, "The Akatsuki wants me...?" Deidara nodded, "Yup, after I read about you in the bingo book I have to admit I was a little timid to even come and retrieve you, yeah." He laughed nervously before continuing, "But then I just saw you sitting in this field... you looked so...heart broken, yeah."_

_Sakura chuckled sadly, "I suppose I look weak to someone like you, aye?" Deidara shook his head, "No. You looked lost and broken, yeah..."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Sakura fell to her knees with tears in her eyes, "D…Dei…?" Deidara shot straight up, "Sakura?!" Sakura flung herself into his arms, "I told you I'd come back to you…" Deidara stroked her long silky hair, "Shhh…. I know love… I know…"

With that Sakura looked up into his eyes and pressed her lips against his, reconnecting that eternal bond they had made three months ago...

_**(A/N: If you guys are wondering, yes those vows were similar to the ones my husband and I gave to each other. I just Narutofied it :D**_


	20. Taking the Test and Heartbreaking News

**Time for another chapter of 'Breaking Point'!**

**Huzzah! I now only have 'Breaking Point', 'Disturbia' and 'Bad Boys'!**

**I'm totally watching Juno right now and am laughing my ass off.**

**Now, this chapter is meant to be short, but you'll fully understand why by the end of it.**

**Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 19: Taking the Test and Heartbreaking News

_-Flashback one month ago-_

_Deidara carried Sakura into their bedroom and locked the door; it was officially time to claim her as his. He gently laid Sakura on their bed and began to kiss her passionately. The two immediately stripped their clothing and Deidara readied himself to breach her walls of virginity. He took a deep breath and pushed into her tight opening; Sakura cried out instantly in pain and Deidara waited for her to relax. Once her insides relaxed he pushed in and out slowly before picking up his pace, the two finally climaxed, Deidara releasing his seed deep inside of her._

_-End of Flashback-_

It had been a month since Sakura had returned, and she thought she was dying. Every morning she began to throw up. She thought she had contracted some killer virus but she had never considered the "alternative". Itachi, Kisame, and Shigetsu all noticed this and knew right away from the way she had begun craving odd things, sleeping more than usual, and the dead giveaway; vomiting. Deidara knew too but never brought it up for Sakura's sanity.

-2 months later-

Sakura was a bundle of emotions and odd cravings. Itachi, Kisame, Shigetsu, Zahra and Kat all had a chat the previous night and decided that it was time to gang up on Sakura and make her take it. Sakura had gained some weight much to her dismay and was sitting in the living room reading a book on weight loss whenever the five came in and surrounded her.

Itachi was the first to speak as he folded his arms, "Sakura, we have all noticed your behavior over the past three months…" Then Kisame, "Yeah Blossom, you are eating more than usual, you're throwing up, you constantly are running to the bathroom to relieve yourself and your emotions are out of whack." Kat rolled her eyes, "Danna, we think you're pregnant, yeah." Zahra nodded in agreement, "We bought you a pregnancy test so that you can take it." Shigetsu held out the pregnancy test for Sakura to take.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the five, "I am not pregnant!" Kat being the only one brave enough to speak against Sakura shot Sakura the death glare, "JUST TAKE THE TEST! AND IF WE ARE WRONG THEN YOU NEED TO WORK OUT MORE BECAUSE YOU'RE GETTING FAT, YEAH!" Sakura glared at Kat and stood up, getting in Kat's face, "Care to pass that by me again Katreina…?" Sakura never used Kat's full name unless she was pissed. Kat stepped closer, the two were the same height so the two's noses almost touched, "You heard me Danna… Now take the fucking test, hm!" Kat snatched the pregnancy test from Shigetsu and pushed it roughly in Sakura's hands.

Sakura shook her head, "I KNOW I'm not pregnant! So what would be the use in taking a damn pregnancy test!?" Kat was getting pissed now, "Danna, do not make me go and get your father… Haven't you wondered why he hasn't sent you on any missions for the past three months, yeah!?" Sakura then slapped the pregnancy test out of Kat's hands and stormed off to Leader's office.

Whenever Sakura got to his office she didn't knock, she just barged in. Pein looked up, "Hey sweetie, how are you, uh, feeling today?" Sakura glared, "Dad, why haven't you sent me on any missions for the past three months!?" Pein really didn't want to tell her his thoughts but he guessed Kat already told her his suspicions. Konan, his wife, walked in and held his hand. Sakura glared at Konan, "Mom, what's going on; why won't dad send me on any missions!?" Konan sighed, "Honey your father and I believe you're pregnant… We don't want to harm your growing child, that's why we haven't sent you on any missions."

Sakura glared, "I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Konan and Pein both stepped forward towards her and Pein spoke, "Oh, and have you taken a test to confirm this?" Sakura shook her head, "N...no…" Konan sighed, "Come on sweet heart, it's not a big deal. Just go and take the test, and if you are go and see the doctor immediately… Okay? None of us will bug you for the answer unless you're ready to tell us."

Sakura sighed in defeat as she walked back to Kat and snatched the test from her, "Leader ordered that NONE of you ask me about the answer until I am ready to tell." The five nodded in agreement and Sakura turned to walk to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom she walked straight to the bathroom and took the test…

After five minutes of waiting Sakura looked wide eyed at the test… Positive… "No…" Sakura whispered and quickly made hand signs, vanishing and reappearing in the city. She walked into the doctor's office and walked to the receptionist, "I need to see Dr. Isha immediately." The receptionist saw the black cloak with red clouds on it and didn't ask any further questions.

Dr. Isha walked out, "Sakura, wonderful to see you, what brings you in darling?" Sakura sighed, "I need you to check the status of my pregnancy…" Dr. Isha's eyes widened before nodding, "Right this way." He led her to an examining room and closed the door before pulling up an ultrasound machine, "I need you to take your cloak off and raise your shirt." Sakura did as she was told and the doctor got a tube of gel and put some on Sakura's stomach. He rubbed the probe around a bit before concentrating and his face fell, "Sakura dear…" Sakura looked nervously at him, "Yes…?" He sighed, "There is no heart beat… You have had a miscarriage. I'm going to give you some medicine to flush your body of the dead infant." Sakura left the office with a bottle of medication and tears in her eyes.

Upon her return Sakura took the medication and instantly ran to the bathroom. After the miscarried infant was no longer in her womb she staggered to Leader's office, walking in without knocking again; tears falling from her eyes. Pein noticed her stomach was completely flat again, "Sakura…?" Sakura ran into his arms crying, "I had a miscarriage daddy…" Pein's eyes widened, "Konan!" Konan ran into the room to see Sakura a wreck. Konan ran to her and gathered Sakura in her arms, "What's wrong baby? Tell mommy…." Sakura looked up at Konan, her blue eyes sparkling, "I miscarried…" Konan's eyes widened, "Oh sweet heart, I'm so sorry…"

Sakura fell asleep in Konan's arms as Konan mouthed to Pein to go and tell Deidara, he nodded and vanished. Deidara sat outside with the new puppies, Zayla and Raijin, "Man, Sakura and I are going to have to name all of these fuzz balls too." Just then Pein appeared, "Deidara, there's something important I must tell you." Deidara nodded and stood.

Pein sighed, "Sakura had a miscarriage…" Deidara's eyes widened and he fell to his knees, "Why is it that bad things always happen to Sakura!?"


	21. The Ruthless Cold Hearted Killer

**Okay, everyone I now have a schedule set for postings.**

**1. Breaking Point**

**2. Bad Boys **

**3. Disturbia**

**So stay tuned for all of my postings! Thanks for all of the views I have received!**

**Some reviews from my viewers would be nice so I know that I'm doing something right!**

**As I always say…**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 20: The Ruthless Cold Hearted Killer

It had been a few months since Sakura's miscarriage and when she awoke from Konan's arms she was not the same, she became cold heart hearted and cared for no one except Deidara. The team were called into Leader's office for a mission and once there Pein sighed, "Hello Sakura and Deidara." Both bowed. Pein became depressed over Sakura's new attitude but pressed on as always, "I have a mission for the both of you; the other day we received word from Zetsu that the gang related ninja town, Baiju is plotting an attack against the Akatsuki. You two, being my best team are to go to this town and take down its leader."

Sakura and Deidara both nodded and Pein continued, "If anyone is to get in your way, kill them with no hesitation am I understood?" Both nodded again and Pein turned around, "Good, you two are to leave as soon as you are packed." Deidara bowed and Sakura just turned to leave. Once Sakura was gone Pein spoke out to Deidara, "Deidara, she only shows emotion to you now so I won't be surprised if she slaughters that entire village and wipes it clean off of the map. Watch over her carefully and be sure that she doesn't do anything that will get her killed." Deidara sighed, "Yes sir."

Deidara and Sakura were now well on their way to Baiju now whenever Deidara spoke up, "It will roughly take us four days to get there so we might as well pace ourselves." Sakura nodded in agreement. Both trudged on, their hats jingling with every step they took; the cool crisp spring air forced Sakura to wear her cloak with her normal attire just underneath.

The two Akatsuki members held hands as they walked, Sakura turned and smiled at Deidara, "I love you Dei…" Deidara smiled lovingly back at her, "I love you too, yeah." All of sudden a band of rogue ninja jumped in front of the two and their leader spoke out, "Well if it isn't Deidara Iwa and Sakura Iwa, you two have a heft bounty on each of your heads." Sakura looked at the man with a stoic expression, "Tch, move aside underdog we don't have time for a play date." Another man spoke up, "Ooooo, that one's pretty. Boss we should keep her!" The leader scowled, "She has over a billion dollar reward for her death from Konoha. Lust over money, that's the stupid. You can find some other tramp that doesn't have a billion dollar reward on her head."

This made Sakura tense and her eye twitched, "There must be a reason for there being such a high price on my head… have you idiots ever considered that? Apparently you never read the bingo books so I'll be gracious enough to allow you to read mine." Sakura tossed the book at the leader of the rogue ninja who caught it and began fanning the pages to find Sakura. His eyes widened whenever he got to her page.

_**Sakura Haruno-Iwa**_

_Age: 28_

_Birthdate: March 28__th_

_Hair color: Exotic one of a kind pink_

_Eye color: Crystal blue_

_Height: 5"4'_

_Afflation: Akatsuki_

_Defected Village: Konoha_

_Parents: Leader of the Akatsuki: Pein (Nagato) and Co-Leader of the Akatsuki: Konan, both in bingo book._

_Special Traits: Perfect chakra control, known as "Earthquake Iwa" because of inhumane strength, also known as 'The Frozen Time Killer' from the Touketsu Jikan, which stops time for everyone except her; also known as "Future Sealing Sakura" from the Mira Tankyu-sha, which allows her to see into anyone's future. _

_Jutsu type(s): ALL_

_Genjutsu: Heavily used_

_Summoning: Great Arctic Wolf - Shensi_

_Ninken(s): Arctic Wolves – Zayla (F), Inazuma (F), Shirokane (F), Gin (M), Ryuu (M) and Raijin (M)_

_Kekke Genkai: Touketsu Jikan AND Mira Tankyu-sha _

_Bounty Price: $1 billion_

_Notes: Worked with Orochimaru for over a year, cold hearted killer, unless you have a death wish do NOT piss her off._

The man snapped the book shut and tossed it back to Sakura before bowing an apology, "Forgive me, I… I thought you were a different Sakura. Men, fall out!" The band of rogue ninja quickly retreated. Deidara's eyebrows rose, "Wow is your bingo book reference that scary?" Sakura shrugged, "Dunno, I've never read it." Deidara chuckled at this. The two kept walking, the bells on their hats jingling happily with every step they took. Once nightfall came they set up camp, ate and curled up next to each other for sleep against the cold of the night.

The next three days were the exact same, walk, rest, eat, walk; make camp, eat, sleep, repeat. The two finally arrived in Baiju and eyes were glued to the both of them as if they had a sign on their backs reading, 'stare at me!' and it was beginning to get on Sakura's last nerves. Sakura looked at Deidara, whom looked bored as hell, "So where is this Leader of theirs?" Deidara shrugged, "Dunno, but I THINK we are about to find out." His hands were already in his detonating clay bags.

A bulky man with way too many sets of jewelry on for his own good sulked up to them, "And may I ask why not one but TWO Akatsuki members are in my city?" Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow, "Well we have intel from one of our spies that you are plotting an attack against our organization." The bulky man laughed, "I wouldn't DREAM of attacking the Akatsuki!" Deidara scowled, "Is that so, yeah? Because the information came from one of our members, Zetsu, I'm sure you've read about him in the bingo books, yeah."

The large man coughed, "Two against a whole city doesn't quite seem fair now does it?" Sakura chuckled, "I've taken out entire cities before. It actually doesn't take as long as you'd think, at least not with the Touketsu Jikan it doesn't…" The large man laughed harder, "The Touketsu Jikan disappeared along with Haruno Sakura whenever she lost her eye sight." Sakura rubbed her eyes, "They seem to be working fine to me." The man stepped back, "W…wait; YOU are the legendary Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and took her hat off revealing a high ponytail of long and thick pink hair. The man scoffed, "You're eyes aren't emerald green." Sakura chuckled, "You're right they aren't anymore. I had an eye transplant after the last village I mass murdered you dim wit." Sakura suddenly had a flashback to the last city she mass murdered.

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura and Shikamaru finally got to the village and waltzed down the street like they owned the place as they received angry glares from every villager there. Finally a man, whom they guessed was the leader of the village came up to them, "What do you Akatsuki scum want?" Sakura sighed and looked at Shikamaru while they both ignored the village leader, "Why everyone calls us scum is beyond me…" Shikamaru shrugged lazily, "I know, it's such a drag…"_

_The village leader grew impatient and grabbed Sakura's hair tightly and roughly pulled her, "Bitch, are you deaf or just stupid?!" Sakura bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes. Shikamaru knew just as well as Sasuke that Sakura was tender headed and lazily made hand signs. Shadows quickly made its way to its target without him even noticing and captured him. The man immediately froze, dropping Sakura to the ground, "What the fuck is this!?" Shikamaru's grin surely fit into the Akatsuki category, "You know, you are so stupid that you didn't even notice a thing I did, or maybe you're just blind."_

_Many angry villagers were surrounding the two Akatsuki members now. Sakura stood up and dusted herself off then swiftly pulled her Akatsuki cloak off. Technically she wasn't breaking the rules; she still had her black with red cloud yukata on. Once taking it off, she gracefully reached behind her, quickly drawing her katana and appearing behind the unfortunate man, placing the blade at the man's throat. All of the angry villagers froze and gasped, this made Sakura grin, "Good! Now that I have all of you rat's attention, you'd better listen closely and well! If you had wanted to defect you shouldn't have gone on a FUCKING rampage and slaughtered hundreds of Akatsuki followers! All you had to do was send a damn letter claiming why you wanted to defect and it would have been settled in peace you damn barbarians!"_

_An extremely brave male ninja spoke out against her, "You Akatsuki bastards are no better! You slaughter anything and everything that gets in your way!" While he was speaking Sakura left half of her body and appeared with another one of her katanas to his neck as well. The group instantly backed away from the male ninja as he angrily seethed, "A shadow clone, huh?" He brought his elbow back, which Sakura allowed to prove a point, and slammed it into her gut. Whenever she coughed a little but didn't poof away he froze, "H…How is that even possible…?" Sakura grinned maliciously, "You see my fellow shinobi, I am able to create two of my selves by splitting my chakra in half then a mental jutsu is made to where I am able to actually leave a part of myself for a short period of time."_

_The shinobi's eyes grew wide, "That jutsu has never been recorded before!" This made Sakura scoff, "Well duh, I created the jutsu." Shikamaru grinned, "You're looking at the number one kunoichi in the world my friends, Sakura Haruno." Everyone and their grandmother had heard about Sakura Haruno which made everyone gasp and back away farther. Sakura cleared her throat, "Now, we can do this the easy way or the 'I slaughter everyone way', your choice my friends." Just as she finished speaking someone spit in Sakura's face and everyone began retreating into their homes. Shikamaru sighed, "It's never the easy way… What a drag…" Sakura wiped the spit off of her face as she returned to her body. "No shit Shika… So what will your answer be village leader?" Sakura then re-sheathed her katana in one swift movement, 'big mistake' the man thought as he grabbed a kunai and shoved it into Sakura's stomach…_

_The man grinned as Sakura grinned back before poofing away in a cloud of smoke, a log landing on the ground as Sakura appeared beside Shikamaru, completely pissed off. "I guess we go with the 'I slaughter everyone way'." Shikamaru shrugged and nodded, "Guess so." All of a sudden the man yelled out, "But we have children in this village!" Sakura shot him a glare that Hades himself would cower in fear in front of, "WELL you should have probably thought about that before you tried to kill me! You have just sentenced everyone to their graves!" The man shook and fell to the ground. Sakura made her hand signs "Touketsu Jikan!" Everything around them froze and Shikamaru sighed, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it, "Ready?" Sakura nodded, her eyes glowing a brilliant emerald green._

_Sakura pulled one of her katanas out and tossed it to Shikamaru before pulling her own out. "All right, leave no survivors Shikamaru, I know slaughtering children isn't very ideal but that was the order from Leader; if they didn't cooperate, everyone dies. Do not forget who we are, we are Akatsuki members and we show mercy to no one. NOW GO, SLAUGHTER EVERYONE!" Sakura had already spent too much time with her Kekke Genkai activated without doing a thing._

_By the time both Sakura and Shikamaru had slaughtered the entire village she had lapsed over an hour of her Kekke Genkai usage. Whenever the two met up again Shikamaru thought the blood seeping from her eyes was just blood splattered on her face from the villagers. She deactivated her Touketsu Jikan and instantly fell forward, her body landed on the ground with a dead weight __**'thud'**__. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" Deidara shook her as she shook her head back and forth, "Huh?" The large man in front of them was confused as hell, "What in god's name happened to you?" Sakura's eyes narrowed at the larger man, "Really want to know…?" The man stupidly nodded. Sakura waved him over and stupidly he came until she was at his ear, "You should never fuck with the Akatsuki…" Sakura quickly brought out a kunai and slit his throat. Everyone around them instantly backed off as Sakura turned to face everyone to yell, "LISTEN HERE YOU DIRT BAGS! NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO PLOT AGAINST THE AKATSUKI, DON'T BECAUSE NOW YOU SEE THE OUT COME! THE VILLAGE OF BAIJU HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY WARNED!"

Deidara just stood there wide eyed; he had never been so scared of his wife before…


	22. Breaking Point Finale: A Healed Heart

**Hope everyone is enjoying ALL of the stories being posted so far!**

**As I always say**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Breaking Point Finale: A Healed Heart

Sakura had been officially decommissioned from any missions until her heart completely healed. Sakura sat in her room staring out the window, but what she didn't know was that something was once again growing in her belly. Sakura was munching on some fruits and veggies whenever Kat walked in, "Hey Danna!" Sakura jumped a bit and chuckled, "Hey Kitty Kat." Kat giggled at the nickname Sakura had given her. Everyone noticed Sakura's mood change instantly; she was smiling more often, laughing, and oh my god, she was being nice!

Kat sat next to Sakura and stole one of the celery sticks that had yet to be munched on. Kat smiled at Sakura, "Danna, you've been in such a great mood lately. It's like you're returning back to your old self, it's really nice." Sakura giggled secretively and Kat picked up on this instantly, "Danna is there something you'd like to share with me…?"

Sakura couldn't hide it any longer, "Kat, I'm pregnant!" Kat's eyes widened and the celery stick fell from her mouth, "Oh my god!" Kat squealed happily. Sakura laughed, "I'm actually five months pregnant now. I have no idea how none of you caught onto it faster with how big my belly is." Kat chuckled nervously, "Actually we all thought you were going through depression and were getting a tad chubby." Sakura sweat dropped, "Seriously…?" Kat nodded, "Sorry Danna!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about it now. But that isn't the only surprise…" Kat stiffened, "W…what is the other surprise…?" Sakura giggled, "I'm having triplets, all girl triplets!" Kat's mouth immediately dropped, "D…Does Deidara know about this Danna…?" Sakura shook her head, "I'm going to tell him today." Sakura then flinched and Kat spazzed out, "Danna!" Sakura chuckled, "I'm fine Kat, their just kicking!" Kat fidgeted a bit, "Can…. Can I feel?" Sakura laughed and raised her shirt over her swelling belly, "Go ahead aunty Kat." Kat's eyes filled up with tears, "I'm going to be an aunt…."

Kat placed her hands on the sacred vessel, Sakura's belly, to feel the kicking, "Danna their so active!" Sakura nodded, "Don't I know it…" Just then a knock came to Sakura's door, "Who is it?" an extremely familiar voice came out, "Sis! It's me!" Sakura already knew, "Come on in Shigetsu." To Sakura's surprise, not just Shigetsu came in. Everyone from the Akatsuki piled into Sakura's room. Sakura laughed nervously, "Um, can I help you all?" They all were staring at Kat, whose hands were still on Sakura's belly. Sakura's eyes widened in realization before laughing softly, "Surprise? I'm pregnant with triplet girls…"

Deidara busted through the door, "DID I HEAR TRIPLET GIRLS YAY!" Deidara was vibrating with excitement as he pushed Kat off of Sakura's belly and sat next to his beloved. Leaning over, he placed butterfly kisses all over Sakura's belly, receiving multiple kicks as an answer, "Hey, they kicked me!" It was all downhill from then. Everyone crowded Sakura to place a hand on her belly until two strict voices called out, "Move away from our daughter!" Everyone turned around to see Pein and Konan in the doorway beaming with excitement to finally become grandparents. Everybody huffed but did as they were told as Pein and Konan made their way towards Sakura. Konan became giddy with excitement, "Oh Sakura my baby girl, I'm so proud of you!" After everyone got to feel the triplets kick and were satisfied they left, leaving Deidara and Sakura to have some privacy.

Deidara wiggled his eyebrows, "Triplets huh? What are we going to name them, yeah?" Sakura smiled coyly, "Well I kind of already had names picked out." Deidara chuckled, "Is that so, yeah?" Sakura nodded, "Akemi, Amaya and Asami." Deidara nodded, "I actually like that, yeah!" Sakura smiled, "I hoped you would…"

**-4 years later-**

**Sakura's Age: 32**

"Mommy, Daddy, Akemi won't share the dolls!" Amaya and Asami both whined in sync. Sakura and Deidara both sweat dropped at their four year old little girls, "Akemi dear, play nicely or monster daddy is going to get you!" Deidara got a playful look on his face and all three girls shrieked and ran from Deidara as he chased them.

Pein and Konan appeared and Sakura smiled, "Hey mom, hey dad. How's the Akatsuki?" The two huffed as Konan spoke, "A pain in the ass actually considering we lost our two best members." Sakura chuckled, "Maybe we'll come back when the girls are old enough to become ninja's themselves. Pein saw Deidara chasing the three girls and called out, "I wonder where my Akemi, Amaya and Asami are…"

The three girls froze immediately upon hearing their grandfather's voice before squealing, "PAPA, MIMA!" Konan laughed and held her arms out to the girls, watching them as they ran. Akemi had pink hair and emerald eyes, like her mother; Amaya had blonde hair and blue eyes, like her father; and Asami was a mixture of both, blonde hair with pink highlights and green and blue eyes. "Mima can we do your hair?" All three girls asked at once making Konan giggle, "Of course you can my babies!"

Sakura and Deidara watched with their hands intertwined, "I love you Deidara…" Deidara grinned, "I love you too, yeah…" Their lives were perfect and they didn't need anyone else except each other and their little girls. Sakura checked the time, "Shit, its dinner time and I haven't made DINNER!" Sakura stood and ran off towards their home yelling back, "Mom, dad you guys should stay for dinner!"

Akemi, Amaya and Asami all looked at Deidara, "She forgot to start dinner again didn't she…?" Deidara chuckled, "Oh, you know your mother. She's always too focused on her three beautiful angels to remember dinner."

After dinner the triplets helped Sakura wash dishes. Afterwards they were given baths and put to bed. Sakura let out a huge breath, "It never gets easier and I always feel like a chicken running around with its head cut off." Deidara raised an eyebrow, "You look beautiful to me, yeah." Sakura smiled at him and suddenly scratched her curse mark, "D…Deidara…" Deidara's eyes widened at Sakura as she suddenly fell to the ground, "SAKURA!" All of a sudden a dark laugh could be heard, "Sakura my child, it's been far too long…" Deidara looked up and glared at Orochimaru, "What do you want, yeah!?" Orochimaru grinned, "That's easy. I am here for my dear Sakura."

Deidara began seething, "Haven't you taken more than enough of her life from her and made her suffer to the maximum Orochimaru!? But you know what, I will duel you for Sakura, hm." Orochimaru grinned, "If I win I get her and her body. If you win you get her… Sound fair enough for you Deidara…?" He nodded and the two left to a large field far away from Deidara and Sakura's home. "Are you prepared to die Orochimaru, yeah!?" Orochimaru grinned, "I believe it's you who should begin writing your will now…" Deidara scowled, "Maybe so, but at least Sakura and my girls will be safe! I will take you to hell with me using my Ultimate Art if that is the last resort, hm!"

Deidara shoved his hands in his detonating clay pouches, "I won't even start small, hm." Creating a bird he jumped on top and the bird took flight high in the sky and began devouring his detonating clay before purging it back up to create the C4 Karura. Orochimaru grinned, "The C4 Karura huh?" Deidara sat back on his bird, "That's right Orochimaru, there's no snaking your way out of this one. You will die here and now, hm! KATSU!" The enormous Deidara began to explode and Orochimaru looked confused when it didn't actually explode and started laughing at Deidara, "You can't even make your clay detonate correctly!"

Deidara grinned, "Then obviously you have heard wrong about the C4 Karura!" Deidara held his hand up, "I win…" Orochimaru looked shocked at Deidara as he yelled, "KATSU!" Orochimaru began to scream in pain, "Y…You damn brat!" Deidara shrugged, "You were the one who accepted the battle being not even half as strong as you usually are! THIS IS FOR SASUKE AND SAKURA!" Orochimaru had turned into nothing and Deidara flew home before jumping off the clay bird and making it back into its smaller self.

Sakura ran into Deidara's arms, "I knew you'd win, I… I used the Mira Tankyu-sha to check…" Deidara grinned, "So little faith in me, yeah?" Sakura shook her head, "I was making sure you wouldn't use your Ultimate Art…" Sakura smiled sadly. Deidara stroke Sakura's hair, "I would never use that… I have you and the girls to think about…"

From that day forward the family lived in peace, but when it came time to train the girls to become shinobi's… Well let's just say that's a different story to be told all together…

**The End**


End file.
